A Better Life
by PANDORA001
Summary: AU fic, B&V! CH 14 up! loosely based on Gilmore Girls... Now that her son is 16 and accepted to a prestigious high school, Bulma finds herself once again face to face with Trunks' father. Will they get back together, or will she run... again!
1. Coffee habits and Acceptance Letters!

Disclaimer: Some guy named Akira Toriyama stole it from me!! (tries to look convincing) ;)  
  
-- A little warning: there are NO special powers. This is an AU fic. Everyone is human, and it's set in fictional a small town on the North East Coast of the US. --  
  
A very different Bulma and Vegeta love story... At least I hope so anyway!! ;) If you've ever watched the WB show 'Gilmore Girls' you might notice a few things, especially since I twisted that show's plot into this story I'm writing! I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1: Coffee habits and acceptance letters!  
  
Bulma approached the counter apprehensively, clutching her coffee mug to in front of her. "Morning, Radditz!" She gave him a brilliant smile and thrust her cup forward a little. "Please?! I need caffiene or I'll die," she begged dramatically.  
  
The man behind the counter just stared back at her indifferently. "How many cups have you had already?"  
  
"None." Liar!  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Three," she pouted. "But your's is better. Please, please, please! I'll do anything."  
  
He suddenly smirked. "Anything?"  
  
Bulma scowled. "Pervert. Get me some damn coffee or I'm calling your sister out here."  
  
Radditz feigned a hurt look. "But you offered to do anything!" He chuckled when she continued to glare. "Oh, alright! Here," he said, grabbing the coffee pot and filling her cup to the brim. "Are you ordering something else, or are you just here to drink all the coffee within a five-mile radius?"  
  
She grinned happily. "I'll take some of your sister's chocolate chip pancakes, extra chips!" She glanced at a menu lying on the counter in front of her. "And make some blueberry pancakes with lots of bacon for Trunks, please," she added before turning back to her table.  
  
"Healthy choice," Radditz muttered back as he walked in the opposite direction to place her order.  
  
Just as she sat down, Bulma heard the bell on the door jingle, and she looked up with a smile. Her son smiled back and sat down across from her, plopping his bookbag on the floor by his feet. "You forgot the grocery list," he spoke, pulling said list from his jean pocket. "Here."  
  
Bulma stared at the list as if it suddenly grew horns. "What?! You're going with me after school," she reminded him.  
  
"Sorry, mom. I have to go to the library after school and work on my history paper."  
  
"Fine," she pouted. "I'll just go and buy lots of boring health-nut food and make you eat it," she taunted.  
  
Trunks laughed. "You? Eat health food? Yeah right, mom." He grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. "What'd you order me?"  
  
"Your usual," she answered as a young teen walked through the door and glanced around until she met her gaze. Bulma waved at her, and the girl smiled back. "Hey, Keelin."  
  
Trunks half-turned in his chair. "Kee! I didn't think you were gonna make it."  
  
The blond haired boy took a seat between them. "Yeah, sorry bout that. My mom wouldn't let me out of the house until she was finished lecturing about the consequences of teen pregnancy."  
  
Bulma and Trunks laughed wholeheartedly. "How many times did my name come up this time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"At least three," Keelin replied.  
  
Trunks took another sip of of his mother's coffee. "Just three? She's slipping."  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
The trio looked up and smiled. "Hi!" They all greeted.  
  
Akira placed two plates of pancakes on the table and a cup of coffee in front of Trunks. She turned toward Keelin. "Hey, sweetie. I didn't see you come in. You want anything?"  
  
"Just some cocoa and a muffin, don't matter what kind," the young girl spoke.  
  
"No prob! Be right back with it."  
  
"So?! Tomorrow night," Keelin started. "Movie night. I'm renting 'Bring it on''."  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up. "Oh. good choice! We haven't mocked that one in a long time." She turned toward the kitchen door just as Akira was walking back out with a mug and a small plate. "Movie night! 'Bring it on'," she announced.  
  
Akira nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan. My place or yours?"  
  
"Actually, Chi wanted to host this one," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks, who had almost finished his breakfast while the girls were talking, looked up. "Hey, Kir? Is Jarec coming in from college this weekend?"  
  
"Yes," she groaned. "What have you got planned?"  
  
"He promised to bring me back my Noam Chomsky book. He was speaking at Harvard this week, and Jarec was getting it signed for me," he replied excitedly.  
  
Akira smiled. "I'm sure my little brother will remember to bring it with him, and if he doesn't I know a few tricks on how to torture him for it."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
----  
  
"Silver Dragon Inn, this is June speaking, how may I help you," a monotoned voice spoke into the telephone. Bulma shuffled some papers in the background, digging for the landscaping bill for last month. June sighed into the phone. "No, sir. We're booked for that weekend." A long pause. "I'm absolutely positive. We have no openings at all," the blond continued, getting highly annoyed with the potential patron on the other end. "I've already look several times, sir. There are no open rooms available that weekend."  
  
Bulma let out a triumphant squeal as she finally found the correct form she had been searching for. "Yes!"  
  
June glared over her shoulder at the blue-haired woman dancing around with the landscaping bill in her hands. "No, sir. I can't kick someone out of a room they've already resevered months ago," she snapped. A surprised look came over her face. "That was uncalled for," she scolded. "Well maybe next time you won't wait 'til the last minute to make reservations," she finished, dropping the phone onto its hook. "I hate people!"  
  
"Then why are you working as a receptionist?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"Because mortuary attendant was already filled," Eighteen replied. She looked down at the paper clutched in Bulma's hands. "Why were you doing the dance of joy over that paper?"  
  
"Because I accidently wrote the number of the admissions office for Worthington on this the other day, and I need to call them," she answered happily.  
  
"And why do you need to call them?"  
  
Bulma's smile was almost too big for her face as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towrd the kitchen. "I'll tell you and Chi at the same time," she stated.  
  
"Tell me what?" Chichi asked, popping her head out from the walk-in fridge. "What's going on?" She walked out and dropped a bundle of celery on the counter.  
  
"Trunks got accepted to Worthington," Bulma squealed, pulling a folded letter from her pocket and waving it around.  
  
Chichi and Eighteen smiled and started jumping up and down with her.  
  
"This can't be appropriate behavior for a five-star kitchen," Trunks announced from the doorway.  
  
The three women stopped and grinned at him. He stared back with a what-the- heck-is-going-on look. Bulma ran over to a stool in the back corner and grabbed a giftbag. She walked back and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
Trunks took the bag and reached inside, pulling out a navy colored tie. He held it up and frowned. "I don't get it. What's this for? I don't have any board meetings to attend this week," he joked.  
  
Chichi jump in before Bulma could make a sound. "You're going to Worthington!"  
  
"What?!" He shouted in disbelief. His eyes searched out those of his mother. "Are you serious?"  
  
She handed him the letter, and he skimmed through it quickly. He dropped the letter and rushed forward to hug his mother. Chichi and Eighteen hugged them from the sides and the group started clammoring all at once about how great this was for Trunks. Chichi broke from the group and ran to the phone.  
  
"I'm gonna call Akira, and we're all going to celebrate tonight," she said.  
  
Eighteen ran back toward the lobby, calling over her shoulder as she ran out. "I'm going to check the scheduling book and make sure all the guests are settled in so we can leave early!"  
  
Trunks smiled and hugged his mother tighter. "I can't believe this, mom."  
  
"I know, baby! I'm so proud of you," she gushed, trying not to cry from how happy she was. Her baby got into the best private high school on the east coast. "Come Monday, you're going to be a snooty, prep kid," she teased good-naturedly.  
  
"I have to go call Keelin," he said. He turned toward the door.  
  
"Invite her over to the house tonight! We've got partying to do," she shouted after him.  
  
She walked out of the room and toward her little office on the other side of the inn, smiling all the way. She just had one more thing to do before they could all go celebrate. She closed the door and sat down at her desk, placing the landscaping bill in front of her. Bulma looked down at the phone number as she picked up her phone and dialed it quickly.  
  
She took a deep breath as someone picked up on the other end and greeted her. "Hi, this is Bulma Briefs. My son, Trunks, was just accepted." She smiled. "Thank you very much, miss. Anyway, it said in the letter to call the admissions office for billing information." She listened intently as the woman on the other line started belting important figures left and right. Bulma started to frown and searched her desk for a pen and paper. "Wait, a sec. Slow down. Can you just tell me what I have to put down up front?"  
  
She started jotting down a few things. "Okay. Enrollment fee and tuition up front." She frowned deeply. "And how much does all that come out too?" She nearly dropped the phone after a minute. "That's an aweful lot of zeros," she choked out. She could see the dreams of her son attending Worthington and going on to Harvard slipping through the cracks. "Can't I just just put half down now, and pay the rest next semester?" she asked in a hopeful voice. "Of course not," she muttered brokenly. "No! I'll figure something out by Friday, just don't give up his spot!" She blinked back the sting in her eyes. "Yeah, thanks. It's been a pleasure," she shot back sarcastically.  
  
----  
  
She picked up her wine glass and glared at the hedges. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"You can have my car. Yeah, sell my car!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "No one wants to buy your car, Chi."  
  
"Right," the other woman sighed.  
  
Eighteen decided to speak up. "What about Trunks' father?"  
  
Bulma almost fell off the porch railing. "Vegeta! Please be serious," she admonished. "He doesn't have it."  
  
Akira shifted from her postion on the uncomfortable railing. "What about your parents then?"  
  
"You guys are really trying to kill me, aren't you?" Bulma asked. "It's not going to happen. I'd rather suffer through a boy band marathon concert with an oncore performance by Britney Spears than ask them for money!"  
  
"I think it's your only option," Akira chimmed in once more.  
  
"Hey, mom!" Trunks called out, walking toward them. He was decked out in his new uniform with an excited Keelin trailing behind him. He gave the group of women his best Calvin Klein model pose. "What do you think?" He asked them.  
  
Akira, Chichi, and Eighteen walked over to him and started commenting on how cute he looked in his uniform. Bulma stood back. 'What am I supposed to do?' she thought frantically. 'He's so excited over this. He'll be crushed if he can't go.' She looked down at the wineglass in her hands. She had a very major problem on her hands, and only two days to figure it out.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She looked up and gave him a weak smile. She was glad he was too excited to really notice how sad she looked. "You look perfect."  
  
----  
  
Next time: How's Bulma going to get the money for Trunks' new school? From her parents? Vegeta? How's it going to affect her perfect life she's created for herself and Trunks? Well, you'll have to review and let me know what you think, and then I'll post the next chapter! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
REVIEW, please! 


	2. The Fine Art of Blackmail!

Erm- thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Vegeta's baby sister- I'm so glad you like my fic! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- I have tons more ideas!!!!! needs to get them all out of her head before it explodes! I had an amazing one pop into my head as I was drving to work tonight, which I can't wait to tell you about next time I see you online! ;) And to make you and all my other fans happy, I finally posted the next chapter of My Name Is!!! I'm so proud of myself! I even have a full 2 pages of the next chapter finished! beams with inner pride Okay! So I'm glad you like this story as well as the others. Thanks for your support, girl, and I can't wait for you to post on your fics! Luv ya!  
  
Videlchan313- If you ever need a good plot, just let me know! I'll be glad to give you one, I have far too many in this head of mine, and not enough time to write them all, so i'd gladly give one or two away to people. Honestly! Just ask, I'll help. Seruleyan can tell you. I helped her with some things, but she also helped me, too. I'm really glad you enjoy this story! I might be slow with my postings for this because I'm trying to concentrate on My Name Is, which I know you can't wait for me to get to the end of! ;)  
  
Shades od Crimson- I love Gilmore Girls too!!!! And I totally don't think it's sad that you stay home on Tuesdays to watch it! Hell, my freshman year of college, my roommate and I had Tuesday TV night. We watched Gilmore Girls, Law & Order, Buffy, and Roswell, and we never missed a might of it! I bought the season 1 DVD set of Gilmore Girls when it came out, and I've been watching it ever since! I can't wait for the season 2 set, that was my favorite season! Sadly, I missed the last half of the third season, and I've only caught snippets of the season 4, but I hear they're great! I need re-runs! hahaha Anyhow, I just thought this would be a cute little thing to do. I always like the idea of Lorelai and Christopher being together, not that I don't think Luke and Lorelai would be an amazing couple, because I do! I just thought. 'Hey, this would be an interesting B&V fic if done the right way! crosses fingers lets hope I can pull it off, right! ;) Luv ya!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Gilmore Girls is great! Don't worry, I don't intend on there being anything between Bulma and Radditz. I'm thinking that I might make Radditz married already. Who knows!?!?! ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2: The fine art of Blackmail!  
  
A lone figure stood in the shadows of an enormous mansion mentally debating whether this was really her only choice. She lifted her coffee cup to her mouth and took a large gulp, trying to gather her nerves. Bulma downed the rest of her drink and glanced around as if there might actually be a garbage can hanging around. She walked back and forth before deciding to dumped the empty cup into the bushes by the door.  
  
"Okay. Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself. She reached out and pressed the doorbell.  
  
The door opened a few seconds later, and a woman in her late fifties stared back at Bulma with a surprised look. on her face. "Bulma? What on earth are you doing here? What's the occasion?" She trailed off suspiciously.  
  
Bulma smiled beautifully and fidgeted with her with her purse. "Hi, mom! No special reason. I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by and say hi." They stared at each other for a few silent seconds. Bulma continued to smile. "Hi!"  
  
Her mother stepped back, opening the door wider. "Well, I suppose since you're in the neighborhood. Come on in," she said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes when her mother's back was turned and took off her coat once she entered the foyer. "Did you change the funiture around, mom? The place looks a little different?" She attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"No, we didn't change anything around," she shot back. "You might notice if you came around more than three times a year." She lead the way into the sitting room, where Bulma's father was sitting reading a book. "James, look who decided to drop by."  
  
He looked up and stared for a moment. "Bulma? Lillian, is it a holiday?" He asked his wife.  
  
Bulma groaned. "Yeah, it's 'drop in on your parents completely unexpected' day."  
  
Her parents exchanged disgruntled looks after processing her little joke. James Briefs stood up and walked over to the liquor cart. "So what brings you here, Bulma?"  
  
"Um, well, you see," she stuttered as her mother watched her intensely. "I have some big news, really important and." She sat down on the small victorian style couch. "You might want to sit down, dad."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of making and drink and listening, Bulma. Now, go on."  
  
The young, blue haired woman let out a deep sigh and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Trunks was accepted to Worthington."  
  
James almost knocked over his glass, and Lillian moved to the edge of her seat with an ecstatic smile on her face. "This is wonderful," the older woman gushed. "When does he start?"  
  
Bulma smiled slightly. "Monday, but I'm, uh, having a little problem with the admissions office," she stated slowly.  
  
"Money," her father said, causing a moment of silence to take over.  
  
"Look, I'll understand if you say no, but this is for Trunks, not me," she told them. "I intend on paying you back in full as soon as I can. It's just a loan." When she still didn't receive an answer, she restorted to begging. "Please, I've never asked you for anything over the years."  
  
Lillian looked as if she had been insulted, but her husband spoke before she could speak. "Very well. I'll write you a check."  
  
"Wait!" Lillian spoke up.  
  
'No!' Bulma thought frantically. 'No, no, no!!' "What, mom?"  
  
"Since we're lending you this money, I think it's only fair that you and Trunks come to dinner once a week. We hardly ever get to see our grandson, and if we're going to be supporting his education, we deserve to see him!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Bulma asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Lillian stood up and motioned toward the door. "If you agree to this, then we'll see you and Trunks on Friday night, and you'll leave with a check. If you don't agree, then I'm sorry."  
  
Bulma stood up without another word and walked out the door. She kept walking ever after hearing her mother call out after her that dinner would be at 7 o'clock sharp. Pulling the car door open she tossed her purse and jacket over onto the passenger seat and slid in the her seat.  
  
"Why me?" She wondered, letting her forehead hit against the steering wheel.  
  
----  
  
"How'd it go?" Akira asked, placing an over-sized cheeseburger in front of Bulma and sitting down across from her.  
  
"Oh, it went," Bulma replied. "Straight to hell! She's blackmailing me! Lillian Briefs will only give me the money if I agree to show up once a week, for god knows how long, and have dinner with her and dad!"  
  
"Sorry, B, but what else can you do? You said before that Vegeta doesn't have the money to pay for Worthington, so who else are you going to hit up for it?"  
  
"Holy shit!" Bulma stood up abruptly.  
  
Akira looked around and slowly got to her feet. "What?" She asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Arthos! I could ask Arthos for the money!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Trunks' uncle," Bulma stated happily.  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"No! Arthos Ries-Ouji. He's Vegeta's half brother. I can't believe I forgot all about him. He lives just an hour away!"  
  
Akira sat back down. "Why would you go to him? I've never heard you talk about him once before today."  
  
Bulma returned to her seat as well and smirked. "He's an old, dear friend of mine. I grew up with him and Vegeta since we were in diapers!" She grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys. "I'm going there now," she announced. "Can you put this on my tab? I'll pay for it tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Want me to have it wrapped up?"  
  
"No! Trunks was supposed to meet me here after school. Leave it for him to eat when he gets here." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh! Can you just tell him I'll be home in three hours?"  
  
Akira nodded. "Yeah, no prob. Good luck with this Arthos guy."  
  
"Thanks," Bulma caled out happily.  
  
----  
  
"So, I was thinking that we could go see a movie Friday night," Keelin stated with a smile. "We haven't had the chance to do the best friend private celebration yet!"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Sounds good," he answered distractedly.  
  
"What sounds good?" She asked, trying to get him to pay attention to her.  
  
The lavender haired teen looked over at his best friend. "Huh, what?"  
  
Keelin gave a frustrated sigh and sat down on a nearby bench. "You've been off in Trunks-world all day. What's up with you?"  
  
"Sorry, I just," he started to explain but was interrupted as the source of his problem walked by with a group of her friends.  
  
"Earth to Trunks! You've got to stop dazing out on me like that. I'm trying to make plans for this weekend, and you're not paying attention to me," Keelin growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.  
  
"Who is that girl? I haven't seen here before today."  
  
Keelin glared toward the group of preppy girls walking down the street. "The new girl? I think her name is Syl. Why?" She waited for his reply, but when she heard nothing in return, it dawned on her. "Oh my god!"  
  
Trunks looked around. "What? What is it?"  
  
"You like her! You have crush on the new girl," Keelin teased.  
  
"Like I've never had a crush before," he muttered.  
  
"You've never dazed off over one before. Hmm. I wonder why this one's different," she pondered aloud.  
  
Trunks picked up his bookbag and started walking toward the diner. "See ya!"  
  
Keelin jumped up. "Hey! Wait for me, Trunks!"  
  
----  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Bulma chuckled to herself at the person shouting from the other side of the door. She reached forward and rang the doorbell a couple hundred more times just to mess with her old friend some more.  
  
"Oh my god, you better be one hell of a good-looking woman or else I'm going to." The door opened, and the man standing in it's frame stood there frozen like a stated with his mouth hanging open. "Bulma?!"  
  
"No need to tell me the 'or else' part, eh?" She grinned at him, waiting for the shock to go away.  
  
Arthos shook himself from his shocked state and pulled her into his arms. "How the hell are you, B?!"  
  
"I'm fine," she told him, hugging him back. "How've you been?"  
  
He released her from his arms, but keep his hands resting on her shoulders. "I've been good. I wasn't expecting to see you until Christmas or New Year's Eve. It's only been what two months?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yeah, almost three. July 4th, your parents big party," she reminded.  
  
He smirked. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Well, actually I don't," he laughed. "I was drunk before I even got there."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, geez, where are my manners? Come on in," he invited, moving out of the way and ushering her into the small foyer of his apartment. "Can I take your coat?"  
  
Bulma slipped out of her jean jacket and handed it over to him. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. So, what brings you to the city?"  
  
"I bring good news and bad," she told him.  
  
Arthos nodded. "I see. Let's go into the livingroom and have a seat."  
  
The two friends walked into a spacious room filled with earthy tones and big cushy chairs. It screamed 'this is a guys' place'. Bulma smiled, running her hand over the arm of a leather chair. "I didn't get a chance to come to your party when you moved into this place. It's really nice. I can definitely tell that an Ouji man lives her," she teased, taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Correction," a deep a voice spoke up from the enterance. "Ouji men live here."  
  
----  
  
What a lovely cliffy if I do say so myself! mu hahahahahaha! Tune in next time to find out what happens, and don't forget to review and let me know what ya think! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	3. I Didn't Know!

Vegeta's baby sister- Hey, thanks for reviewing! yeah, sorry about the typos. I just can't type, ask Seruleyan, she'll tell you I suck at it! haha. Anyhow. I'm glad you like!  
  
Ana- Thanks so much! ;) Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Daisy31- Hello! Sorry about the evil cliffy last chapter, but they tend to get really good responses from you awesome reviewers! Thanks for the lovely compliment!!  
  
Alexionite- Thanks for both your reviews. I really appreciate, and I'm really glad you like the story! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Hey, not a problem, girl! Just let me know if you need any creative help. I really like doing it! Anyhow, thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you like this story too. It's starting to really get interesting, huh? I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it, but that's half the fun! ;)  
  
Erm- I guess I really need to put up a sign that says 'Evil cliff0hangers ahead!' ;) Thanks for reviewing!!! and beware of evil cliffies!!! mu hahahahahha....  
  
Shades of Crimson- Was that really my most evil Cliffhanger?! I kind of think the end of chapter 18 of ' My Name Is' was most evil cliffy! Oh well! It's a little tricky at times to use the DBZ characters in another one of my favorites shows, but it's a challenge and I enjoy it! I'm super proud of this chapter below. I really felt right about it, and this is probably going to the my next big project when I finially finish 'My Name Is'. Things will only get more interesting, I promise!!! hehehehe! As usual, thank you for reviewing and supporting me, I never get tired of thank you guys!!! (hugs) ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Hahahaha, girl you crack me up! I'm so glad we finally got to chat! My head is a little less stuffed with ideas now! Thank you!!! I just wish I could excuse my evilness, but I can't. YOu should know me by now! I'm purely evil when it comes to cliffies and plot twists! It's okay, if you haven't seen Gilmore Girls. Me and Crimson won't hold it against you!!! ;) Sometimes I wish the three of us lived within walking distance of each other so we could sit you down and make you watch it!!!! It's an amazing show! Anyhow. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm currently brainstorming that idea you just sent me hahaha. You need to update ODAD!!!! We're all dying here!  
  
Laina- Thank you so much! ;) I'm glad you like my story!!!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3: 'I Didn't Know...'  
  
Bulma jumped up from the comfy leather chair with wide eyes and a smile stretched across her face. "Arro!" She called out happily. She ran over and threw her arms around the man's neck as he picked her up to swing her around.  
  
"How ya doing, B?" He asked after setting her down.  
  
Reality finally brought Bulma back down from the clouds, and she sighed, taking her seat once more. "There aren't anymore surprises around are there?"  
  
Arthos shook his head. "No, Vegeta's not here right now."  
  
Bulma looked confused. "What do you mean 'right now'? I wasn't aware that he was in the area. He could at least visit Trunks," she muttered the last part so they couldn't really hear it.  
  
Arro sat down on the couch next to his older brother. "He's moving back here. Mom wanted to move to California, so dad and Vegeta are switching offices, and," he trailed off, seeing the angered look on Bulma's face. "He didn't tell you, huh?"  
  
"No, he didn't." She sighed in dissapointment. "He hasn't called in almost a month."  
  
"Well, he's been extremely busy moving his staff to the east coast," Arro defended.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I'm sure he has been. It's just been a bad day for me," she apologized, mentally kicking herself for saying something negative about Vegeta. You didn't badmouth one Ouji brother unless you had a deathwish because the other two would hunt you down like a dog! "I've been trying to get him on his cell, but it's always busy or his voicemail picks up. I have some great news for him." She smiled at them. "I feel bad for telling you guys first, but I need your help."  
  
"I'm sure Vegeta won't care," Arthos reassured her.  
  
'Here goes nothing', she thought. "Trunks was accepted to Worthington."  
  
Both men looked pleasantly surprised. Arro suddenly frowned though. "You need money."  
  
Bulma groaned loudly. "I'm sensing deja vu."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of them. "I've already asked my parents for the money, but mother," she stopped, quickly imagining strangling the woman. "She wants dinner, once a week, every week, until I pay off the money." She walked over to the window, staring absently at the people walking by on the sidewalk. "I can't give her that kind of control over my life again. I'm a grown woman."  
  
"Bulma, calm down. I know you don't get along with your parents, and I can only imagine what you felt going back to that house," Athos soothed.  
  
"You've no idea," she whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you go to dad in the first place?" Arro asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I can't ask him for money, even if it is for Trunks. I always feel so ashamed around him." It was the truth, too. She felt so awkward around Mr. and Mrs. Ouji ever since the day her and Vegeta told them they were pregnant.  
  
"Why? Our parents adore you."  
  
Arthos frowned, "I think we're missing the bigger point here." He leaned back in his chair. "Why didn't you ask Vegeta for the money. You know he can more than afford it."  
  
"It's kind of hard when he won't call me back," she shot back angrily.  
  
"And he's going to catch hell for it from me personally when I see him, but that doesn't explain why you won't except his help. To this day, you still won't let him pay child support," Arthos stated, standing up. "If it weren't for Trunks growing up and realizing what money was, you would continue to throw away the checks he sends the boy every month. Am I right?"  
  
Bulma grabbed her jacket off the coatrack and walked toward the door. "Sorry, I bothered you," she called out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Bulma, wait!" Arro jumped up to follow her, but his brother caught him by the arm.  
  
"Don't. Let her go. We'll call her later and apologize."  
  
"You mean, you will apologize. I didn't make her mad. Why'd you have to say all that to her anyway?"  
  
"Because it's the truth!" Arthos yelled back. "She won't let Vegeta help her out at all. Why do you think our brother ran off to west coast in the first place?"  
  
Arro opened his mouth, but stopped. He really didn't know why. He was only nine when Bulma and Vegeta had Trunks and split up. He couldn't really recall what had happened. "Father wanted him to run the new office," was all he could manage to say.  
  
"She broke his damn heart when she ran off with Trunks and didn't even tell him. That's why he left." Arthos sighed, walking toward the kitchen. "He couldn't stand to be here anymore."  
  
----  
  
Bulma jammed the grearshift into park and tightened her hands around the steeringwheel. "That went just great," she said aloud. She glared up at the huge, victorian-style mansion. It was a beautiful place. She had so many fond memories here. She opened the door of her car and walked over to the stone pillar. There was a callbox on it. She reached for it, but pulled back before pressing the button. Could she ask the Ouji's for money? She already took several severe mental beatings today. 'What's one more,' she wondered sadly.  
  
Her finger quickly pressed in on the buzzer, and she stood there nervously, waiting for someone to answer. After only ten seconds, she ran back to her car and jumped in. She couldn't do it. She stared at the black iron gates once more, before turning her car around and driving away. She'd already lost a huge chunk of her pride asking her parents for money, she might as well just take her mother's offer, even if it mean a couple years of torture.  
  
----  
  
Lisdore Ouji filled her husbands glass with more scotch before handing it over to him. He gave her an appreciative smile as he took it from her and downed a good portion of it. "Everything's set at the office. I see your staff was in today getting accquainted with the place," he said after the burning in his throat ceased.  
  
"It must have been pretty chaotic," Vegeta replied, taking the glass his mother was now offering him. "Thank you, mother."  
  
"You're welcome, dear. I'm going to go see how dinner's coming along."  
  
Just as she walked out of the room, the phone rang in the other room. Mr. Ouji frowned. "That's my office phone. Who'd be calling now," he wondered. He stood up and walked into the other room, leaving Vegeta behind to sit alone in silence. He downed his drink quickly and set the glass on the coffee table. Bored, he pulled out his cellphone and hit the on button. He might as well check his messages!  
  
"Seven messages," he whispered. He was popular tonight. He listened to each one intently, his mood changing from good to bad in an instant. Four of them were from Bulma, one from Trunks, one from his brothers, and the last one was from his personal assistant.  
  
The messages from Bulma and Trunks were the one's that really had his attention. What was going on? All they both said was that they had something important to tell him. Trunks had sounded really excited, but Bulma! He frowned. He could tell after listening to her first message that she was upset about something no matter how happy she tried to sound.  
  
"I suppose I should call her back now," he said, getting ready to dial her number when a high pitched buzz filled the air. Someone was at the gate. He put his cellphone down on the coffee table and went to the foyer, where the gate control was located. He opened a wood panel set into the wall. He pushed the button and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Hello?" Nobody answered. He pressed another button, and a small screen came to life. All he could see was the tail end of a car driving away. He frowned and shut the box. "Must not have been important," he mused. Turning back to the sitting room, Vegeta couldn't help but worry about what Bulma wanted. He picked up his cellphone and dialed her number quickly.  
  
"'Geta,"his mother called out.  
  
He cursed under his breath and turned off his phone before he could hit send. "What?"  
  
"Noelle is putting dinner on the table now. Come sit down," she ordered. She appeared in the doorway. "Where'd your father go to?"  
  
He pocketed his phone and walked past her to the dinner table. "His office, on the phone," he answered.  
  
"That man can't put off business for five minutes," she hissed. "Vegeta!"  
  
"What do you want, woman?" His father demanded, finally coming out of his private office.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me," she scolded. "Our son's home and all you can think of is work!"  
  
"I was not working," he argued.  
  
"What else do you do in that office then?"  
  
Vegeta stood back with a smirk on his face. This was better than a movie.  
  
"I was talking to Arthos." Vegeta Sr. glanced over at his eldest son. "He had some interesting news to tell us."  
  
Lisdore calmed down a bit. "What is it then? Why didn't he come over to tell us if it's so important?"  
  
"Bulma came over to his apartment. She told him that Trunks was accepted to Worthington."  
  
"Oh my god! 'Geta, why didn't you tell us?" Lisdore demanded from her son.  
  
Vegeta simply shook his head. "I didn't know," he answered slowly.  
  
His father gave him a sympathetic look. "Arthos said he got a little snippy with her when she was there, and he thought she might be on her way here for some odd reason. He wouldn't tell me why."  
  
Vegeta glanced quickly toward the foyer. It had been her at the gate. He turned toward the dinning room. "Lets have dinner," he said, leaving his parents behind with confused looks on their faces.  
  
----  
  
"When'd she say she'd be back?"  
  
Akira looked at her watch. "She told me that she would be back in three hours."  
  
"And that was at 3 o'clock?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Trunks. Just calm down." She patted his shoulder gently and went inside her house. "I'm gonna call for pizza," she yelled from inside. "Do you want anything else?"  
  
Trunks picked up his homework. "Just pizza," he answered. After several minutes of staring blankly at his assignment, he decided it was pointless. He couldn't concentrate. He was worried about his mother. She had ran off four hours ago and hadn't told Akira where she was going. He sighed and put his papers back into his bag. The work was easy, he could finish it in homeroom tomorrow morning.  
  
Tomorrow. It'd be his last day of public school. Trunks pulled out his cellphone and checked for messages. "Nothing. I wonder if I should call dad again," he whispered. Despite Vegeta's physical absence, the father and son were still pretty close. "He should have called back by now."  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Startled, Trunks looked up. "Mom! Where've you been?!"  
  
Bulma smiled at him, putting the days events behind her. "I went to visit your grandparents and give them the good news about Worthington," she lied smoothly.  
  
Her son didn't look like he was buying it. "Why didn't you just call them like any sane person would?" He inquired.  
  
"You know your grandmother. She would have freaked out that I didn't think it was important enough to drive there and tell her face to face."  
  
"So, what'd she have to say?"  
  
Bulma sat down next to him. "They were really excited. She wants to have a big dinner tomorrow night. We're supposed to be there at 7," she told him.  
  
"What?! But,mom, I have plans with Keelin!"  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry, but you know how they are. Your grandmother won't be happy if I call up and cancel," she tried to reason.  
  
Trunks let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, I guess," he gave in, walking into Akira's house.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Great! My son is mad at me now."  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Hey, Kir."  
  
Akira sat down on the swing in Trunks' former spot. "I take it things didn't go well."  
  
"No, they didn't. All I got out of the trip was a lecture and a pounding headache," she answered, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Bulma stared at the trees in the front yard for a long time before responding. "I'm going to take my mother's offer. I don't have any other choice."  
  
"I wish I could help, B. I really do."  
  
"I know you do. It's okay."  
  
Akira yawned, leaning back. "I ordered pizza for us. Eighteen said she was on her way over."  
  
"Thanks. What about Chichi?"  
  
"She said she had some prep work for the rehersal dinner at the Inn tomorrow, and she has to go in early tomorrow morning to start the actual work on the dinner, so she's just going to go home and sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Akira watched her friend for moment, noticing how absentminded she was being. "Wanna tell me what this lecture was all about?"  
  
"What? Oh, that." She looked inthrough the window and saw Trunks watching tv. "I'm going to tell you something that none of our other friends know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Vegeta isn't broke. He's actually really successful. He runs the west coast office of his father's insurance firm," she explained.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Akira said, not in the least bit surpirsed.  
  
Bulma frowned. "You aren't made at me for lying about it? I told you all that he was practically a dead-beat."  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Bulma. I've seen Trunks speak about that man. The boy's crazy about him, and what kind of a dead-beat father would call his son every week, long distance mind you, just to talk." Akira smiled. "I just figured you didn't want anything to do with the man. You've never really told me what transpired between the two of you."  
  
"It's a mess," Bulma laughed. "Anyhow. Arthos got on me for not asking Vegeta for the money and for never accepting Vegeta's help over the years."  
  
"And you got mad and ran out?" Akira guessed correctly.  
  
"Yeah, and I feel like shit. Everything he said is right."  
  
"The curse of the independant woman rears it's ugly head," Akira teased.  
  
"Very funny. I thought you of all people would sympathize with me."  
  
"I do, but I realize that everyone needs someone to reply on. Someone they can ske for help from time to time. I didn't get where I am today by myself. That doesn't make me a lesser person, B."  
  
"I know, but I just feel like I've been replying on people my entire life."  
  
"Of course you do, but you've done well for yourself. You've reaised a wonderful boy by yourself. You have a good job that you worked very hard to earn, and you have amazing friends like me," Akira said, nudging Bulma with her elbow at the last comment.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah, I do have all that," she said after a while.  
  
----  
  
Trunks sat inside, watching some show on the history channel with faint interest. "Why is it always on WW2?" He wondered. Suddenly, his phone started to ring, and he yawned, pulling it out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID quickly, a smile speading across his face. He hit the send button and put it up to his ear.  
  
"Dad?!" He stood up and walked toward the back door. "Did you get my message?" He opened the door and walked outside. "Yeah, I got into Worthington. I can't wait until Monday." Trunks closed the door behind him and walked toward the creek that ran through the back end of Akira's property. "You don't have to get me anything special, dad. Hey, do you want to talk to mom? She right out front." He started walking around the side of the house. "We're over at Akira's house." He stopped, and frowned. his father didn't sound too happy. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to her? She's just around the corner." He sighed. "Alright. When can you call again?" His eyes lit up a little. "Okay, bye!"  
  
----  
  
You all thought that was Vegeta in the beginning!!! hahahaha, sorry! But hey, I did actually get him into this chapter, so please don't kill me! gives out cookies So, Bulma's going to take the money from her parents, and suffer through years of friday night dinners. But I know what all of you are really thinking!!! You're wondering when Vegeta and Bulma are going to meet and have it out over the money thing, right?!  
  
evil Pandora grin  
  
I guess you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Review! Please! 


	4. Can I Have Your Number?

HEY!!! I want to tell everyone, that I am so SORRY!! for all those retarded spelling errors in the last few chapters. I can't type worth beans some times, and I forget to spell check like the moron that I am, so again. SORRY!!  
  
Crimson & Seruleyan!!!! Where are ya!!! ;) no, just kidding. If you guys get a chance, I gotta know what you thought about that last chapter of this story and My Name Is. Hope to talk to you both soon!  
  
Videlchan313- Hey! I'm doing great! Quite busy with working and such, though. You?! So, anyhow! Yeah, Bulma ran away shortly after Trunks was born. I'll most probably be doing a flashback of when Vegeta and Bulma were younger, kind of like on the show 'Gilmore Girls' that this story is semi- based off of. Trunks and Vegeta do have a great relationship, even though they mainly only talk on the phone and see each other during Christmas and Easter, and other special occasions. As for when Bulma and Vegeta meeting, that's coming soon! I promise, but it's not going to mean they're getting right back together! mu hahaha ;) Thanks, girl!  
  
Erm- Don't feel stupid! I'm just a big meanie head that likes to trick people!! ;) It's my calling in life... Anyhow! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  
  
Jess1182003- Thank you! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Well, they'll meet up again soon, and boy will it be interesting!! ;) As for your other questions, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks a bunches!!!  
  
Vegeta's baby sister- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! ;)  
  
Ana- Oh, thanks so much!!! ;) I'm really glad you like my story!!  
  
IndigoGoddess- I am cruel... Sorry! I can't help it. But hey! I'm happy you like the story ;) Don't worry, if you don't watch 'Gilmore Girls' you still shouldn't get lost. I'll be sure to explain things completely! Thanks!  
  
Bubbles- Thanks so much! It feels great to have such wonderful responses from my reviewers! Thank you! I'm really glad you like the story so far. I just hope I don't disappoint! ;)  
  
Jessica- Wow, where to begin... I'm sorry I haven't sent the second chapter to you, but when I check my e-mail with Outlook Express, it wouldn't give me your e-mail address, and I can't just reply to your message because it won't let me send. So!!! If you have AOL Instant Messenger, you can message me and I can send it that way. My name is CHALICE001 (that's 2 zeros and a 1 at the end of that) or you can just send me another e-mail with you address written out in the message and I can go to mail provider's webpage and send it from there. Sorry, I haven't been able to get in touch with you!!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 4: Can I Have Your Number?  
  
Bulma tossed her purse and car keys onto the kitchen table. "So, we have a couple hours before we have to leave for your grandparents' house," she called out. "What do you wanna do?!"  
  
In the next room, Trunks was pulling all the stuff that had been in his locker out of his backpack. "I'm going to sort through all this crap," he said. "I never realized that I was this messy."  
  
His mother walked into the room and smiled. "We can go to Son's. I hear Radditz just made several of his famous apple crumb pies."  
  
Trunks shook his head and laughed. "We're going to dinner. I don't think we should spoil it by eating pie."  
  
Bulma looked at him with shock. "What?! You love pie. It's been genetically passed down to you from me and your father." He frowned at the mention of his father, and Bulma noticed. She sat down at the end of his bed. "What's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I think I just left something in my old locker. I'm gonna have to have Keelin pick it up for me on Monday," he answered nonchalantly.  
  
"And does this thing in your locker have something to do with your dad?" She ventured.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why'd you suddenly get all poopy-faced when I mentioned him?" Trunks just shrugged, and she sighed. "He hasn't called you back yet, is that it?" She stood up and went out into the hall.  
  
"Mom?! What are you doing?" Trunks demanded, running after her.  
  
"I'm calling him right now, and I'm going to tell him off. You left that message almost three days ago," she ranted. "Vegeta should have called you by now."  
  
"Mom, stop!" He grabbed the phone from her. "It's okay. He called me last night."  
  
"He what!? When?!"  
  
"When you were talking to Akira on her porch and I was inside watching tv," he explained.  
  
Bulma pulled off her coat and walked into the livingroom. "Oh. Well, what did he have to say?" She tried to keep calm in front of her son.  
  
"I told him I was accepted to Worthington, and he wanted to get me a present," he told her. "But I told him he didn't have to."  
  
"That's good," she replied, fixing the cushions on the couch. "I mean. It's good that he offered to get you something, that means he's proud of you. I didn't mean that it was good you didn't take him up on the offer," she went on absentmindedly.  
  
"You okay, mom? You're babbling."  
  
"I'm fine," she reassured him, standing up straight and turning toward him. She had an angry look on her face. "And he didn't ask to speak to me at all?"  
  
"Well, I asked him if he wanted to, but he said he didn't have time. He sounded busy."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I don't believe him," she muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of your uncles must have called him."  
  
Trunks was starting to get really confused. "Why?"  
  
She looked at him and sighed. "Trunks, I need you to sit down for a second. I have something really important to talk to you about."  
  
The confused boy walked over to the recliner and sat down. "Um, okay."  
  
"I know I've been avoiding the whole 'why are we really going to the grandparents'' question since yesterday," she announced.  
  
"Like the plague," he cut in.  
  
Bulma gave him a look that clearly meant 'can I go on, now?' "I had to borrow money from my parents so you can go to Worthington."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "What? Mom, you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine if I couldn't go," he argued.  
  
"No, it's not fine. You deserve to go to this school. You've worked so hard for it, and I intend on doing all that I can to make that happen."  
  
"So, that's why we're going to dinner tonight?"  
  
"And every Friday night until I pay them back," she added with a fake smile.  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't have done this. You hate going there on holidays. I can only imagine how bad it's gonna be on a weekly basis."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I'll deal. It's worth it."  
  
He chuckled. "You say that now."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah."  
  
"So, what's this got to do with my uncles?"  
  
"I just stopped by to give them the good news. I figured they might have a better chance getting your father on the phone than us," she half-lied.  
  
"I could've asked dad for the money, you know?"  
  
"Not you, too," she pouted. "Look. Don't worry about the money. It's all settled. I've taken care of everything, so can we please go get some pie," she begged.  
  
"But Radditz always brings us one of his pies."  
  
"Yes, but," she said, walking toward the stairs that lead to her room. "It tastes different when we eat it at the diner than it does here."  
  
"You're crazy," he told her.  
  
"Go change for dinner! We'll leave straight from there," she called out.  
  
----  
  
"After dinner, how about we stop at that great music store by the mall, and you can get anything you want," Bulma said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Let me guess," Trunks said, opening the passenger side door. "While I'm CD shopping, you will be hitting the huge sale at Kauffman's. Am I right?"  
  
"You know me too well," she replied, pushing her door open as well. "Let's get this over with quickly. I've had my eye on a pair of brown, leather Nine West's that just scream 'Bulma!'"  
  
Trunks laughed and walked toward the front door. "Okay by me."  
  
Bulma rushed forward and pressed the doorbell a couple times. Trunks swatted her hand away from the button, and she laughed. "Sorry, too much pie. All the sugar's rushing to my head."  
  
"Well, calm down before grandma sees you like this."  
  
"Okay, I'm calm now," she stated in a serious tone.  
  
The door opened, and Lillian Briefs stood there, smiling politely. "It's about time. Come in," she said. Mother and son walked into the house and took off their coats. "Trunks, it's so good to see you, dear. I can't tell you how proud we are of you. Worthington is an excellent school."  
  
"Thanks, gramdma."  
  
Lillian lead them into the sitting room. "I think it's wonderful that you're following in your father's footsteps," she said.  
  
Bulma glared. "Um, I went there too," she said, but her mother ignored her.  
  
"Have you spoken to your father lately, sweetie?"  
  
Trunks sat down on one of the antique looking couches. "Just the other day."  
  
"And how is Vegeta?"  
  
"He's an ass," Bulma muttered. Trunks, who thankfully knew she was joking, bit back his laughter, but Lillian glared. Bulma looked around. "What? I thought I was being ignored," she said innocently.  
  
"That was completely uncalled for, Bulma, and unlady-like," her mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Vegeta doesn't speak of you like that. Why would you do such a thing, and in front of your son?"  
  
"Mom, I said I was sorry. Okay? Now, please," she said, motioning with her hand for Lillian to continue. "Go on about how great Vegeta is."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "How's grandpa doing?" Effectively changing the subject before blood was spilt.  
  
"Oh, he's so busy with work these days. I'm just glad he wasn't out of the country for tonight. I know he's dying to see you."  
  
"Who's dying?" James asked from the doorway.  
  
"There you are, James," Lillian said. "Look who's here?"  
  
"Bulma, Trunks! It's good to see you both." He smiled at Trunks. "My goodness, you're the spitting image of your father."  
  
Bulma groaned. "Will this never end?" She mumbled.  
  
----  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Trunks decided as they pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta," she teased.  
  
"I don't think it was intentional, mom."  
  
"It's like he miraculously conceived you all by himself. He's like a regular Virgin Mary, only male!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"It's like they completely forgot that I went to Worthington, too. I mean where the hell did they think I spent the first three years of highschool, in a gutter?"  
  
Trunks walked up to the front door and pulled out his housekey. "Just forget about it. It's late, and I want to go to bed."  
  
"But it's Friday night!"  
  
"And you've dragged me around Kauffman's for 3 1/2 hours!"  
  
"But think of all the great stuff I got," she spoke happily.  
  
"You should have told me it was a Midnight sale."  
  
"Then you would have never agreed to it."  
  
"Exactly," he said, walking toward his room. "Goodnight!"  
  
Bulma dropped her handful of bags on the couch and went outside to grab the rest. Trunks had refused to carry anymore bags for her. She pulled out two bags from her back seat and kicked the door shut with her foot.  
  
"Hey! Keep it down out there," he neighbor shouted.  
  
"Kiss my ass," she shouted back with a laugh.  
  
Akira walked across the yard. "Kiss it for me, I can't reach," she replied. "Wow, shopping spree. I thought you had dinner at the parents'?"  
  
"We took a detour on our way home. I needed it badly."  
  
"Dinner was that bad, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Bulma responded. "Big time!"  
  
"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"  
  
Bulma started to walk toward her house. "I have work to do at the Inn, but I should be able to get out of there by 6 or 7. Why?"  
  
Akira went ahead to open the front door for her. "I was hoping that Trunks might want to work at the diner this weekend, make a little extra cash. Radditz and Ausrin had a little emergency and had to go out of town for the weekend, and it'll just be me. I would have asked Goku or Jarec, but they both have plans."  
  
"I'll ask him in the morning. He already went to bed," Bulma said.  
  
"Thanks, B. I better get back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
----  
  
"I really despise people today."  
  
"I thought you despised people everyday?"  
  
June gave a thoughtful nod. "True."  
  
Bulma chuckled to herself. "We need to start planning for the Graham wedding on Monday."  
  
"I already made sure the staff knows about it."  
  
"Thanks, 18. What would I do without you?!"  
  
"Spontaneously combust?"  
  
"Probably," Bulma said, walking into the kitchen. "Chichi!"  
  
The black haired woman jumped at the sound of her name, knocking over messuring cup of sugar. "What?! Oh no!" She grabbed the messuring cup and sighed. "Damnit!"  
  
Bulma leaned against the nearby counter. "I didn't mean to freak you out, Chi." She watched her friend trying to salvage the spilt sugar off the counter. "Why are you acting so nervous?"  
  
Chichi sighed. "Goku was just here dropping off the produce shipment," she explained.  
  
"Ah, I see, and now you're all 'head in the clouds'," she teased.  
  
"Ha, ha. Just because you're little miss confidence, doesn't mean that you can pick on me."  
  
"Oh, Chi, don't be mad. I think it's adorable that you have a crush on him."  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm in grade school again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chichi. What's the grown-up term for a crush?"  
  
"Get out of my kitchen!"  
  
Bulma quickly ran for the door as Chichi reached for the butcher's knife. She laughed softly and went to the front desk. She was grateful to have all these amazing friends to keep her entertained 24/7! Grabbing the mail, she nudged June in the side. The blond woman was staring out the window at something with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Hey, June. I'm going to the post office. You need anything while I'm out?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
Bulma moved behind her and leaned over her shoulder to try and see what it was that held her sarcastic friend's attention. She spotted three men standing around in suits by their BMWs. "Which one are we looking at exactly?"  
  
"The short, bald one."  
  
"You and you're fetish for short guys," she laughed.  
  
"He's the cutest little thing, isn't he?"  
  
"Okay, 18. You're officially creeping me out. You never get like this over a guy." She put the mail in her purse and started walking toward the door. "I'll be back in 30 minutes. I'm gonna stop by the diner."  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
Bulma stopped, hand on the door. "What?"  
  
June gave her a pleading look. "Get me his number?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Since when are you that big of a chicken?!"  
  
"Please, Bulma?" She clasped her hands together in front of her and made her infamous puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Oh man. Fine, just stop looking at me like that. I don't know what's worse: you acting all love-stricken or that look!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Bulma shut the door and walked across the veranda toward the parking lot. 'The things I do for my friends,' she mused. Mentally, she was trying to figure out a way to get the guy's number without him think she was the one that wanted it. 'This might be difficult,' she thought. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the steps and over to the small group.  
  
"Excuse me," she interrupted as politely as possible. All three men turned toward her. "Hi," she greeted. "I'm Ms. Briefs, the manager here. I was just collecting a little information from some of the guests about their stay here for the owner," she stated, silently thanking god for having a quick mind.  
  
June's crush smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Briefs." He reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Mr. Taki, and these are my business associates, Mr. Shinhan and Mr. Roshi."  
  
Bulma smiled and shook each one's hand. Mr. Roshi held unto her hand a little longer than was normal, causing her to look him directly in the eyes. She tried not blush. He was gorgeous. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I just wanted to make sure that you were getting the best service here, Mr. Taki," she said.  
  
"We are, thank you. We just had the best lunch ever," he told her. "You're chef is great."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Chichi that later. I'm sure she'll be extremely pleased to hear it." She glanced around the group again, meeting the eyes of Mr. Roshi once again. "Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. It was nice to meet you all, and if you get a chance, sign into our guestbook. We send out quarterly newsletters with listings on local events if you're interested."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. Thank you."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Of course, enjoy the rest of your day here."  
  
They parted ways, and Bulma smiled to herself. She knew at least one of them would sign the book at. She walked toward her car and pulled out her keys. She had to hurry up and get to the post office before it closed.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Startled, Bulma dropped her keys on the ground. "Oh, crap," she muttered.  
  
"Here, let me get those."  
  
She glanced down. "Oh, thanks."  
  
Mr. Roshi stood up, handing her her keys. "Don't mention it." He looked back toward the Inn. "What time do you get off work?"  
  
Bulma nearly dropped her keys again. "Huh?!"  
  
He smiled back at her. "I was wondering what time you got off work, Ms. Briefs."  
  
She laughed slightly and blushed. "Oh, um call me Bulma."  
  
"Okay then, Bulma. So?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I get off at 7."  
  
"And will you be hungry at 7, because I'd really like to take you to dinner," he asked.  
  
Suddenly, her normal flirty, confident nature came back to her, and she shrugged. "I usually get hungry around that time."  
  
"Shall I pick you up here?" He asked with a slight grin.  
  
"Hmm," Bulma tapped her pointer finger against her chin. "I don't know. After all, you're a stranger. I think maybe I should meet you at this mystery place where we'll be eating dinner."  
  
"Me, a stranger? But you know my name," he stated.  
  
"True, Mr. Roshi."  
  
"Yamcha," he said.  
  
"Yamcha Roshi," she repeated his whole name. "I like that." She unlocked her door and slipped into the driver's seat. "I guess I'll have to meet you here at 7."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
----  
  
uh oh!!! Yamcha's here, and I know. There was no Vegeta at all in that chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one! So, next chapter... Trunks' first day at Worthington, details from Bulma's date, and Vegeta gets together with his brothers for the afternoon!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Review, please! 


	5. Tea Time!

Hey, another update for this fic, finally!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Sorry about the whole chapter 2 mix up. Is it still not coming up for you? If so, let me know. I'll try to figure something out so you can read it. Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Things will be interesting with Yamcha on the scene now, trust me! I'm really happy you like this story. Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Ana- Hey! Thanks a bunches for reviewing. I'm glad you like this! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Slacker!!!! hahaha j/k!!! ;) Yeah, I couldn't come up with a good last name for Yamcha, so I just used Roshi, and gave half my reviewers a haeart attack in the process.. hahaha SORRY!!! As for B's hatred of eating dinner with her parents, well she really doesn't get along with them at all. I will go into detail, I promise! ;) Thanks a bunch!!! Luv ya, too!! And the Old Navy sales!!! Oh, man that's what sucks about working there, my paycheck is spent before I get out the door hahahaha!  
  
Erm- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! ;)  
  
BeckySue- Hey, thanks!!!! Glad you like this story, and I'm gonna try to update quicker! I just get so busy sometimes haha! thanks thanks thanks!!!! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Wow, thanks. I' glad you think I've made the characters more realistic. That's partly what I'm going for!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! (hugs) ;) So, yeah, I scraed a lot of people with Yamcha's entrance. Sorry!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, muchly appreciated!!! ;)  
  
Reader- Thanks so much! I'm really happy at how good this story is doing. Thanks for reviewing!!! ;)  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo- Hey, thanks a lot!! ;) Everyone thought it was master roshi, hahaha. Sorry bout that.  
  
Shades of Crimson- (tackles) hey! It feels like it's been such a long time!!! Glad to hear from ya!!! :) I love my cliffhangers! ;) It's okay that you didn't review, I understand, everyone gets super busy, especially me! I can't wait for the second season to come out!!! It's my favorite season! (sigh) oh well, I'll just have to be patient! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm gonna try to update this more often! ;) luv ya!!  
  
Vegeta's baby sister- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to do this though. Yamcha and Bulma will be together for a while, but nor forever! Don't worry. This a Bulma/ Vegeta fic!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 5: Tea Time!  
  
"So, how'd the big date go?" Chichi asked excitedly.  
  
Bulma shrugged and continued to eat her scrambled eggs.  
  
June and Akira glared at her. "Tell us!" They both demanded.  
  
"It was fine," she told them. She looked up at them, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling.  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't see her glow like that before," Chichi responded happily. "It must have been some date!"  
  
"It was amazing," the blue haired woman finally caved in and told them. Her friends all moved closer to hear all about it. She sighed contently. "He took me to 'Lume di Luna' for dinner."  
  
"Wow, that's a hard place to get into," Akira replied in awe.  
  
Chichi was practically bouncing in her chair. "That's the place that my roommate from culinary school is head chef at!!!"  
  
"That's not all," Bulma said with a grin. "Then he took me to this great cafe by the park. They serve the most amazing desserts there. I was in heaven!"  
  
Suddenly, a huge plate of freshly bakes cinnamon rolls was placed in front of them. Akira looked up at her sister-in-law and frowned. "What are you doing?! Get your pregnant ass in a seat right now, Ausrin!" She turned back toward the kitchen. "Radditz, why is Ausrin doing stuff that you should be doing?!"  
  
"Oh, stop it!" Ausrin placed a hand on her very swollen tummy as she sat down next to Chichi. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying a tray to the table. You act like I'm handicapped!"  
  
Bulma grabbed cinnamon roll. "Hey! Take all the pampering you can get while you still have time! Once you have the kid, you'll be wishing someone would tell you to sit down and not carry stuff," she added with a wink.  
  
Trunks was sitting at the counter looking over his Noam Chomsky book that Jarec had brought back from college signed. "Wow! How was the lecture?" He asked excitedly.  
  
A tall, black haired young man smiled. "It was pretty cool. I'm glad you talked me into going to it. I feel I learned a lot from the experience."  
  
"Got a few girl's numbers, huh?"  
  
Jarec smirked, leaning back against the counter. "Oh yeah!"  
  
Trunks and Goku laughed and shook their heads, but the sound of feminine laughter made them turn toward the group of women sitting at the table behind them. Goku smiled. "Your mom seems really happy. I haven't seen her like that in years," he said to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, she had a big date on Saturday, and it must have went extremely well," the teen replied, turning back to flip through his book again.  
  
Goku frowned. "You don't seem too thrilled about it."  
  
Trunks sighed, putting the book down and staring hard at the wall. "Maybe it'll change if I ever get to meet the guy, but for now, I just don't want to think about it."  
  
"You still holding out that they'll get back together someday, huh?"  
  
"I guess. I mean, it'd be really great to have them together."  
  
"Your mom deserves a guy that's going to give her the world. What if this guy can?"  
  
"I can't accept that, Goku." Trunks glanced at his mother and frowned. "The only other guy I can see her with is you."  
  
The older man shook his head. "We've been there and done that, kiddo. Me and Bulma just weren't meant to be."  
  
"Hey, everyone," Keelin greeted from the doorway. She ran over to Trunks and gave him a bear hug. "Ah! I'm gonna miss you in school," she told him.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Me too!" He hugged her back.  
  
Bulma glanced at her watch and jumped up. "Oh! Trunks, it's 7:20! We've gotta get on the road."  
  
He grabbed his book bag and ran out the door after his mother. "Bye!" He called out over his shoulder.  
  
As they both jumped into their car, they heard their friends shouting 'good luck' and 'see you later!'  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe you only showed up ten minutes early?" Lillian Briefs scolded her daughter and grandson. "What were you thinking?!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, following her mother down the long hallway full of chattering students. "What?! Ten minutes early. Shit," she curse, snapping her fingers. "I was going for ten minutes late. You turned the clocks ahead on me, didn't you?" She playfully accused Trunks.  
  
He simply shrugged and smiled. "I am my father's son," he admitted.  
  
"Oh, now you're asking for it, kiddo," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling his upper body dow while trying to mess his hair up.  
  
Lillian gasped, pulling them apart. "Bulma Briefs," she hissed angrily. "Show a little civility, and act your age for the love god," she demanded.  
  
"Mom, calm down. You're far too uptight."  
  
"This is one of the best schools in the United States, and your son will be attending it. As his mother, you are expected to show some manners and possibly the good breeding from which you come from!"  
  
With that said, Lillian stormed off toward the headmaster's office. Bulma leaned closer to her son. "Apparently, we're show dogs now!" Trunks laughed, and Bulma smiled. "Westminster, here I come!"  
  
"Mom, come on." Trunks was fighting to keep from laughing. "I have to be a little serious when I go in there."  
  
"Sorry, but hey," she said, opening the door to the waitingroom where Lillian was waiting. "Seriousness is bred into us Briefs."  
  
Trunks coughed, covering his mouth quickly so his grandmother didn't notice him laughing.  
  
----  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that guy is still headmaster! What is he like, 120 years old?"  
  
"I can't believe you mooned your gym instructor, and I never heard of it! Honestly, Bulma."  
  
The blue haired woman laughed. "I can't believe that he remembered that. I did that my freshman year. He had to be like 100 years old when I did that."  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Sorry, mom. I wouldn't have done it, but Vegeta and Arthos dared me. It was a matter of pride, of never backing down from a challenge," she defended.  
  
"I don't want to talk to about this anymore. I'm going home to take a nap. I have the most painful headache."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Oh, I love you too, mom."  
  
Lillian glared back. "Friday, seven o'clock," she stated evenly before walking toward her car.  
  
"Oh, thank god," Bulma whispered, thankful to be rid of her mother's evil presence. She glanced at her watch. "9AM." Her eyes drifted toward the parking lot. She had a couple stops to make before she went back home.  
  
----  
  
The doorbell echoed through the first floor of the Ouji mansion several times before Lisdore made it to the door. She was pleasantly surprised by the person standing on the porch. "Bulma?" She smiled. "My dear, look at you. You look amazing."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Ouji. I love what you've done to your hair. It looks great shorter."  
  
Lisdore smiled and stepped aside. "Thank you. Well, don't just stand there. Get in here. It's freezing outside."  
  
"Thank you." She stepped into the house, finding it funny that the anger she had been saving for Vegeta was suddenly gone in the few seconds she had spent in his step-mother's company. "Oh my! Arthos wasn't joking when he said you were moving to the west coast," she said, seeing several boxes stacked on the far end of the foyer, which was looking very sparse.  
  
"Vegeta and I are getting older, and we thought moving to a warmer climate might do us some good," Lisdore explained. She suddenly changed directions. "Oh, I'm glad you stopped by, too. I was going to leave this with 'Geta to give to you. I know how much you loved this vase."  
  
Bulma looked surprised. "Which vase? You have so many," she reminded with a laugh.  
  
"Tha blue one, well kind of sapphire in color. The one that you told me 'Geta had said."  
  
"Matched my eyes," Bulma finished for her. She smiled fondly at the memory. "It's a beautiful vase."  
  
"Well, I want you to have it. I'm leaving most of my valuables here." She gave Bulma smile. "Don't want them the get broken in the shipping process." She walked on ahead, leading the way into the formal living room. "Of course, 'Geta's not too happy about that. Says he doesn't need all this frivolous junk lying around," she joked.  
  
"What? I was under the impression that he was going to be living with Arthos and Arro in the city."  
  
"He was supposed to, but I talked him into staying here. His father really wants to keep this house in the family."  
  
Bulma nodded, stopping next to Lisdore as she was opening a box. "Don't blame him." She looked around. "I've always loved this place."  
  
Lisdore pulled the fragile blue vase from the box and held it up for Bulma to see. "Here it is," she said.  
  
The mid-morning sun caught the glass at just the right angle, lighting it up with an inner fire. Bulma took it. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course! I want you to have it. You're the closest thing I have to a daughter, Bulma."  
  
"Thanks, though I don't think I deserve it."  
  
"We've always loved you, dear, no matter what."  
  
"Which is why I'm so hurt that you didn't think to come to me for the money," Vegeta Sr. spoke up from the doorway. Bulma and Lisdore turned toward him, and he grinned back. Bulma walked over and gave him a hug. "It's about time you stopped by," he admonished playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma apologized to him, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Things have been so hectic lately."  
  
"So I've heard," he said. "How's my grandson?"  
  
"He's great. Today was his first day at Worthington," she replied happily. "I think he's going to like it."  
  
"If he falls into a crowd like the one you and Vegeta hung out with, then I'm sure he will," he laughed.  
  
Bulma didn't take any offense to his statement, because she knew he meant none. "We certainly had our share of fun there."  
  
"Why don't we go sit down and have some tea," Lisdore said. "Unless you have have plans for this afternoon, dear."  
  
"Oh, no. I just stopped by to see you, and to hopefully catch a glimpse of the infamous Vegeta."  
  
"He's spending the afternoon with his brothers, I'm afraid," Vegeta Sr. told her. "If it's something urgent, I can call his new cell and tell him to get his ass back here."  
  
She laughed. That was what she loved about the Ouji's--no matter how much money they had amassed, they still kept it real. They were civilized, but without that streak of complete snobbishness about them. "No, it's fine. I'm sure I'll catch up with him eventually. I just figured he might want to get together with Trunks sometime soon. The boy's been dying to see him."  
  
Lisdore smiled. "Don't worry about that. 'Geta's been debating on things to do with Trunks for the past couple days." She motioned for Bulma to take a seat next to Vegeta. "I'll be right back with the tea."  
  
Vegeta Sr. watched his wife walk away before he turned back to Bulma. "I know," she interrupted him before he could speak. She looked him in the eye. "I know that you're disappointed in me for going to my parents and not to you or Vegeta. I'm sorry. Things got really messed up for me last week. I panicked."  
  
He shook his head. "No need to apologize. Vegeta hasn't made himself as available to you as he should be. The boy's come far in life since high school, but he still needs to learn his priorities. It's more his fault than he'd like to admitt."  
  
"I still don't know if I would have been able to ask him for the money, even if he had called me back."  
  
"Bulma, I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to say it for a long time, but we've hardly ever had a quiet moment alone."  
  
Just then, Lisdore walked in, carrying a silver tray with a teapot and cups on it. "Here we go," she announced cheerfully.  
  
Bulma exchanged a look with Vegeta Sr., silently vowing to discuss this at a later time.  
  
----  
  
Keelin literally tackled him the second he got off the bus. "Tell me everything!"  
  
Trunks groaned. "Ow! I think I've just been stabbed with a pen."  
  
"Tell me about your first day!" His best friend demanded, while sitting ontop of him on the middle of the sidewalk. "Don't make me tickle you!"  
  
He chuckled. "Alright, alright! Get off me first," he begged, finally pulling his bookbag from beneath them.  
  
The pretty little blonde girl shook her head. "Oh, no, Trunks Vegeta Briefs- Ouji!"  
  
"Oooh, she used the whole name," he teased. "What am I going to do now?!"  
  
"That's it!" She beant down and started to tickle him mercilessly. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
He howled with laughter, trying to get a hold on her wrists. "Haha, come on, Kee! Stop it! Ha ha."  
  
"I could teach you a few self-defense moves to overcome attackers like her."  
  
Both teens froze, and Trunks pushed Keelin off him. "Dad!" He jumped to his feet with wide eyes. "Uncle Arthos, Uncle Arro. What are you doing here?!"  
  
Keelin stood up on her own, dusting off her clothes. "Thanks a lot, buddy!"  
  
Trunks looked over at her. "Oh, sorry, Kee." He turned back to Vegeta. "Um, dad, this is my best friend Keelin. Kee, this is my dad, Vegeta, and his brothers Arthos and Arro," he introduced.  
  
Arro smirked at Trunks. "Best friend, eh?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks said quickly, trying not to blush. Damn his uncle!  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Just getting back from school?"  
  
"Yeah, the bus is kind of slow," he admitted with a slight smile.  
  
"Then it's time to get you a car," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks frowned. "Um, I don't know if mom'll like that."  
  
"Are you crazy, Trunks?!" Keelin chimmed in. "Please tell me you're not passing up on the chance to get a car!"  
  
Arthos looked around. "Is your mother working? I figured she would be here."  
  
"Oh man. You picked a real great time to show up, dad. She's still majorly pissed at you for not calling her back."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I have my ways with getting her to forgive me," he told his son.  
  
"Keelin! What do you think you're doing talking to strangers," the girl's mother yelled, rushing up the street toward them.  
  
Keelin cursed. "Crap! I gotta go." She grabbed her book bag. "It was nice to finally meet you all," she told Vegeta, Arthos, and Arro. "Call me later and tell me all about Worthington," she told Trunks before running off to intercept her mother.  
  
"Interesting woman," Arro commented.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Yeah, Keelin's mom is a piece of work." He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I was supposed to meet mom at Son's fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Arthos put his arm around his nephew's shoulders. "Then we shall meet the wrath of Bulma along with you, my boy!"  
  
----  
  
"He's late," Bulma panicked. "What if something happened to the bus?!"  
  
Akira rolled her eyes. "B, will you calm down. Trunks is fine," she said, looking up and out the window behind Bulma. She frowned. "Perfectly fine, and walking this way with three very gorgeous men, I might add." She grinned. "I need to take him with me when I go out. He attracts some hotties," she joked.  
  
Bulma turned away from the bar, laughing as the door to the diner opened. Her smile faded instantly into a look of shock. "Vegeta?"  
  
"No way!" Akira leaned over the bar to get a better look since Bulma was now nlocking her view. "Trunks' dad is here?!" She spotted Vegeta. "Whoa."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Hey, mom. Uh, look who I ran into at the square?" He walked over to the bar. "Hey, Akira!"  
  
Akira snapped out of her stupor and smiled at the boy. "Hey. I guess three more cheeseburgers, huh?"  
  
He nodded, and she gave him a quick peck. "Congrats on your first full day," she told him. "Table in the corner's all yours. Pull up the one next to it so your father and his friends have somewhere to sit," she told him before running into the back to inform Radditz that he need to get back to cooking.  
  
Bulma shock her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She asked Vegeta, pulling him toward the other end of the diner. She was grateful it was a slow afternoon. The place was empty except for them.  
  
"I'm not allowed to visit my son?" He whispered back.  
  
"Don't start a fight with me, Vegeta," she warned. "I'm not in the mood to take you on right now."  
  
"I'm buying him a car."  
  
She glared at him. "I just asked you to not start a fight with me. Where do you get off telling me that?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "He needs one, and he's old enough. I don't see the problem."  
  
"Um, I do? Insurance, car payment, gas money, oil changes," she listed. "I don't have money for that kind of stuff, and neither does my son."  
  
"Our son, Bulma. Our son, and I'll pay for it all," he told her.  
  
She leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I still don't like the idea of it,"she said. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Reading the caller ID, she cursed and moved away from Vegeta's ever watchful eyes. "Hello?"  
  
He had spotted the ID and an unsettling feeling came over him. He started walking across the diner to sit down at the table with his brothers and son, when Akira emerged from the back. She caught his eye.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
He had heard Trunks and Bulma mention this woman, Akira, to him quite a few times, and he knew that she was really close to them. He sat down at the bar and pulled out his wallet. "Who's Yamcha Roshi?" He asked quietly, pulling outa credit card and handing it to her. "If they asked what we talked about here, just tell them I was convincing you to let me pay for everyone's dinner, which I am."  
  
Akira stiffled a laugh, nodded, and took his card. "Some guy she met this past weekend. They went out, and I think she had a really great time with him," she whispered back, while processing his card. "I haven't seen her this happy since she went out with my brother. This is the fifth time he's called her today, that I know about."  
  
Vegeta frowned, taking his credit card back. "Thanks," he muttered.  
  
"Hey," she said, gaining his attention. "Maybe I'm getting the wrong vibes here, but for what it's worth, I think you've still got a chance." She handed him a slip of paper. "Here's your receipt."  
  
----  
  
They've finally caught up with each other!! Yeah!! I'm so happy.. Now. What was it that Vegeta's dad was wanting to say to Bulma? Will B let Vegeta get Trunks a car? Find out next time!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please review! ;) 


	6. Let's Take This Outside!

(does a little dance) I'm rocking out with all these updates and new stories!! yeah!  
  
----  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Pandi-bear here! Well, he didn't buy him a car in this chapter, but expect tempers to flare!!! mu hahahaha. Everyone's going to love this chapter I just know it!!! ;) Yeah, Vegeta's jealous of Yamcha, after all Bulma's the mother of his son and his childhood sweetheart! Wouldn't you be?! There's a cute little flashback scene in this chapter too, back to when Vegeta and Bulma were 16! Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing as usual! Luv ya!!! (hugs) ;)  
  
Daisy31- I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I gotta know what everyone is thinking after they read it! Bulma and Vegeta Sr. will have their little talk in a couple chapters, don't worry! I'm not sure what kind of car Trunks will get. I have several in mind! Thank a bunch for reviewing. Much luv! ;)  
  
Reader: I hope 'CRUNK' is a good thing! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this was updated quick enough for you! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hiya!!! :) I know this is your fav story of mine, so this update is for you! You've been so supportive to me! thanks so much (Hugs) I love it! Anyhow, there's nothing between Trunks and Keelin right now, but there might be. I don't want Bulma and Yamcha to get any closer either, but I have to. I think it's going to make this story that much better. As always, thank yo uso much for reviewing!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- I really really really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for all my fics. You rock! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Hey! Vaction sounds really good to me right now!! haha. I feel bad for what my characters have gone through for this fic, but you guys don't know the half of it yet! This chapter will bring you a big step closer though! Let's just say Vegeta losses his cool! ;) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Dopey- Hi! I'm really glad you like this story too!!! Thank you so much for all the kind words. and of course, for reviewing. With out all these reviews I wouldn't be inspired to post any fics!! ;) Thanks!!!  
  
BlueAngel- They'll eventually be together, but it's gonna take time. The have a lot to work through, and a few more obstacles to overcome before they get there! Thanks so much for reviewing!! ;)  
  
----  
  
Some of ya'll sound like you'd be great fun to chat with. I know I have tons of fun with Seruleyan on AOL, so if you guys want, message me! I'm always up for agood chat!  
  
CHALICE001  
  
;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 6: Let's Take This Outside!  
  
"This place is great, Bulma," Arthos said. "There's only one problem." He searched through the many papers held onto her fridge by magnets.  
  
Bulma tried not to laugh. "And what's that?"  
  
"Where's that freakin' number of that diner so I can ask that woman out!?!"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "You Ouji's are so funny when you have crushes," she teased.  
  
He shot her a deadly glare. "Give me her number, B. I'll pay you for it."  
  
"Akira wouldn't like that," she told him. "You should have asked her out when you had the chance."  
  
"You're evil," he shot back disappointedly.  
  
"Hello?" Someone called out from the front doorway.  
  
Arthos suddenly perked up. "You were torturing me on purpose," he accused.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yep." She turned toward the livingroom. "In here Akira!"  
  
"Hey!" She walked in and spotted them. "Oh, I thought all your company letf, B. I can come back."  
  
"No!" Arthos spoke up, then coughed, trying to regain what little dignity he had left. "I mean. You don't have to leave because of me or my brother. It's perfectly alright."  
  
She smiled at him. "Okay, then. Where's everyone else?" She asked Bulma.  
  
"Arro had to go back to the city. He's got a big date tonight, and Trunks is upstairs getting ready for dinner."  
  
"You just ate at my place three hours ago," she said.  
  
"Well, I get my eating habits from hanging out with Vegeta and Arthos all those years, and it's genetic with Trunks," she defended.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Arthos cut in, smoothly.  
  
"Oh, um. I don't know. I mean it seems like a family thing you've got going on. I don't want to impose on your time together."  
  
"Come along," Vegeta said from behind her. "Put my brother out of his misery."  
  
Bulma laughed at Arthos who was really fighting the urge to punch his older brother in the face. "Vegeta's right, besides I don't want to be the only female there."  
  
"Well, I guess since I have nothing else planned for tonight. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes, but we'll wait for you."  
  
Akira nodded and looked at all the well-dressed people standing around her. "I'll save us some time," she said. "Do you still have that cream colored dress or did I take it back already?"  
  
Bulma grabbed her by the arm. "I still have it in my room. Let's go!"  
  
Vegeta watched both women disappear up the stairs. "You can thank me later," he told his brother while smirking.  
  
"You mean kill you later! She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot," he said. "I never act like that in front of women. What the hell's wrong with me?"  
  
"She's beautiful and very different from the type you usually go out with," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I just meant her today."  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked as he walked in.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Your uncle has a little crush on your friend," Vegeta answered.  
  
Trunks smirked knowingly. "Akira, huh?"  
  
"I'm going outside," Arthos muttered angrily.  
  
----  
  
After a fabulous dinner at Sienna House, the small group walked through the parkinglot. Trunks had left several minutes earlier because he said he needed to get home right away and call Keelin before she freaked out. Akira and Arthos were walking ahead, talking in hushed voices, and every now and then Akira would laugh. Bulma smiled to herself as she walked several feet behind. Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's been a long time since she's been that happy around a guy." She paused thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I should have introduced those two years ago."  
  
Vegeta glanced up at his brother and Akira. "She must be something if she's put up with him this long," he teased.  
  
Bulma laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "Be nice. He's your brother, Vegeta."  
  
He smirked, slipping his arm around her. His smirk fell away instantly. "You're shivering. Why didn't you bring a coat, woman?"  
  
"Yes, mommy," she joked, leaning closer to him. He was nice and warm. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving back?"  
  
"Why didn't you ask me for the money?" He countered.  
  
She sighed. "Why won't you answer my question?"  
  
"When are you going to let me support our son?"  
  
She stopped walking, causing him to stop as well since he was still holding her. "Stop it, Vegeta," she said in a tired voice.  
  
"I'm taking Trunks car shopping this weekend."  
  
Bulma pushed away from him. "God! Will you knock it off already?! You're just itching to fight with me aren't you?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, alright," he shot back. "And I knew you'd throw a fit when I told you about it."  
  
She shook her head in disbelief. "Why would I?"  
  
Vegeta looked toward the car where his brother and Akira were waiting. "It's time to go."  
  
Bulma grabbed him the the arm before he could walk off. "Oh, no, Vegeta. We're finishing this. Now, answer me."  
  
He looked her straight in the eye. "Because I was going to ask him if he wanted to come live with me?" He watched her facial expression change from shock to angry within seconds, and he sighed. "I knew you'd get pissed so I didn't say anything."  
  
"How dare you?! You think you can just waltz in and take my son away like that," she hissed.  
  
Vegeta pulled her hand from his arm. "Our son! How many times do I have to say it?! Not yours, ours. It's up to him, but I don't see where you should be getting upset, woman. You've had him for 16 years," he growled, pointing a finger in her face. "You took him and ran off without telling me where you were even going. I missed out on too much, and I'm done with it!"  
  
Bulma was standing there with tears in her eyes as he shouted at her. Akira and Arthos were now coming back over to them and not liking what they were hearing as they got closer. Vegeta ignored them and continued on.  
  
"I went months without so much as a phone call or a fucking letter! Well, not anymore, sweetheart! It's my time now. I've sat back long enough."  
  
"Vegeta, please," she whispered sadly. "You don't understand."  
  
"Wrong, love. You don't understand," he said, his tone suddenly calm. He turned to his brother. "We're leaving." With that said, he walked off toward his car.  
  
Arthos nodded. "We'll be right there."  
  
Akira walked over and hugged Bulma. "Come on, B. Let's just get you home, okay?"  
  
Bulma sobbed and nodded her head as it rested against Akira's shoulder.  
  
----(flashback)  
  
Bulma laughed as Vegeta tumbled over the edge of her balcony and landed right in front of her. "You idiot! Be quiet, or you'll wake my parents," she whipsered loudly, then giggled.  
  
Vegeta sat up and groaned. "Stop yelling," he shot back.  
  
"I'm not yelling," she told him, taking a step toward him and falling onto the ground next to him. They both laughed, leaning against each other for support. "I think we drank too much of your dad's liquor," she said.  
  
"He won't miss it."  
  
She grinned. "Is Arthos still passed out?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and crawled over to the railing to peer over. His younger brother was lying on the hood of his car, face down. "Yeah. Lightweight."  
  
"He is only fourteen. He shouldn't have even been drinking with us," she stated seriously.  
  
"And we should have been drinking? Last time I checked, we were still under age."  
  
Bulma happened to look up at her parent's window as the light came on. "Oh shit, Vegeta! They're up!"  
  
He looked up. "Shit!"  
  
"You better get to the guest room quick. If they find out that we snook out, we're dead!"  
  
"What about Arthos?"  
  
The fear of getting caught by her parents had quickly sobered Bulma up for the moment. She stood up, wobbling slightly, and helped pull Vegeta to his feet. "I don't know!"  
  
"We can't leave him down there all night, and what if they check outside?"  
  
She heard someone coming down the hall toward her room. Quickly, she shuffled through her pocket and pulled out her key. "Here. You know the security code. Climb back down and try to sneak him in queitly. I'll stall my parents."  
  
He nodded and pulled her close. "Good luck," he said, smirking once again, before kissing her.  
  
Bulma stood in a daze for a few seconds as she wached him climb over the edge and disappear from view.  
  
"Bulma Briefs!"  
  
She gulped and turned to see her mother. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing? It's three in the morning, and you're fully dressed, standing in the middle of your balcony," Lillian Briefs admonished. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and I needed some air," she lied, glad that the cold was keeping her mother just inside the doorway and far away from her. Lillian would smell the liquor on he breath in an instant if she got any closer.  
  
"Why are you still dressed?"  
  
"I feel asleep in my clothes."  
  
Her mother gave her a look that clearly said 'I know you're hiding something.' "Whatever. Get in here right now and get to bed!"  
  
"Yes, mother." She hesitated for a moment, hoping that Vegeta had gotten Arthos into the house.  
  
"Now, Bulma!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Don't you dare raise your voice to me, young lady! I won't stand for it."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
"It's going to take a long time to catch up in all my classes," he spoke into the phone.  
  
"I can imagine," Keelin replied. "So, how was dinner?"  
  
He smiled. "Great! Uncle Arthos and Akira got along really well."  
  
"Akira got to go to dinner with you gus?! Aw, I wish could've went!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm still finding it hard to believe that my dad just showed up out of the blue. It's so awesome!"  
  
"Oh, hey. I gotta go. Phone curfew," she told him.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry, Kee. Meet me at Son's tomorrow afternoon. 4 o'clock?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
He hung up the phone just in time to hear his father's car pull up in the driveway. It was going for 11, and he knew heshould be in bed, but he wanted to see his dad once more. He was never sure when he'd get to see him next, even though he was living a little over an hour away now! He rushed out the front door.  
  
"Hey! It's about time," Trunks shouted out to them.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the car first and politely opened the back door for Bulma. She got out slowly, but Vegeta paid her no mind. He walked away before she was completely out of the car. He wanted to speak with his son before he left.  
  
"Did you call your friend?" He asked, slightly demanding.  
  
Sensing that something was up, he frowned. "Um, yeah."  
  
"Good, we need to talk," Vegeta said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Vegeta stared at his son for a while, debating on whether or not he should ask him to come move into the Ouji estate with him. It made perfect sense for the boy to com live with him. He'd be close to his school, and he'd get to spend some time with his grandparents before they moved off to Califonia. His gaze drifted back to Bulma who was looking back at him fearfully. She was beyond terrified that he was going take Trunks away, and 'she should be,' he thought angrily. He turned back to Trunks.  
  
"Saturday at noon, I'll pick you up," he said quickly before turning back to his car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To get you a car," he said as he walked past Bulma, who was on her way to her front door.  
  
Akira sighed. "I hate seeing her like this," she whispered to Arthos.  
  
He shrugged. "She's had it coming for a while."  
  
The woman next to him glared at him. "Well, there something that you and your brother aren't seeing. She's not the type of person to do all that without a reason!"  
  
'Damnit,' Arthos mentally cursed. He didn't want his brother's problems messing up his chances with Akira. "Mabe you're right," he admitted, trying to get back into her good graces.  
  
"I'm always right," she told him with ahint of a smirk on her face. "See ya around, Mr. Ouji."  
  
He watched her walk toward Bulma's house with a stunned look. "Wait a sec? How am I supposed to get in touch with you?!"  
  
She turned around and flashed him a grin. "Backseat!" She turned back toward the house just in time to catch Vegeta as he walked by. "Hey."  
  
He stopped and glared at her. "What?"  
  
"Don't get pissy with me," she told him, plaving her hands on her hips. "All I wanted to say was that it was nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand.  
  
He nodded, shaking it firmly. "Same."  
  
"You going to bearound a lot more?"  
  
"Who knows," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Stop by the diner, it's where we usually all hang out," she told him before running into the house.  
  
----  
  
yeah, I updated this fic finally! Aren't you proud? Can you believe this chapter took me whole 3 hours to come up with?! I'm on a roll lately! Anyhow, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!  
  
Next time: Since everyone wants Vegeta to get Trunks a car, that's what I'm gonna do! The big shopping trip is next, along with another family dinner at the Briefs' estate, maybe! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	7. Who is Jelena Casa?

Daisy31- Oh, you had lots of questions, which I hope at lesat some are answered in this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Akira is going to be getting with Arthos, possibly. Don't worry! ;) Bulma does have a very legitimate reason for running away like she did, and I hate to do it, but everyone's gonna have to wait a few more chapters to find out! There will definitely be more flashbacks, there's one in this very chapter!!! :) yeah! I love writing them. It's great! Unfortunately, I didn't get to the car shopping, like I had planned. Next chapter definitely, which I have already written up and waiting to be posted mu hahaha. Thanks muchly for the reviews!!! ;)  
  
PunkOnna- Hey! Thanks for the review, Ana! I'm really glad you're still enjoying this story! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Thank you thank you! Vegeta and Bulma will be fighting on and off for a while, but don't worry. I promise to make it all work out in the end! ;)  
  
Yari1- Thank you!!! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Hey, thanks a lot!!! Enjoy tha next chapter!!! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- This, as you know, is dedicated to you because you lost your paragraphs when trying to review! I'm sooooo sorry!!! (hugs) yeah, I really feel bad for Vegeta in that chapter, too, but you'll come to understand later why Bulma left like she did. I can't give out her reason yet, but I think I might have done the same thing, had I been in her position, if that helps you sympathize a little more with her ;) I haven't decided on what kind of car Trunks is gonna get yet. I have too many favorites myself, so it makes it a hard decision! Vegeta's loaded!!! hahahaha Thanks again, girl, as always! ;)  
  
----  
  
I luv ya'll a bunch, truly. without you guys, I wouldn't be writing these stories! Thanks you so much! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 7: Who is Jelena Casa?  
  
June and Chichi stood around the counter in the kitchen happily chatting away. Bulma walked into the room and went straight for the coffee pot. Her two friends stopped laughing and glanced her way. They could tell that she was in a bad mood, she had been all week! Chichi grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from the overhead shelf and walked over to her.  
  
"Here, B. This'll make you feel better," she offered.  
  
Bulma sighed. "The only thing that's gonna make me feel better is if Vegeta goes far far away." She still took the cake, though.  
  
"What about some happy news?" June asked.  
  
"Like what, 18?"  
  
The blond woman gave her a smug look. "I have a date tonight with a Mr. Krillin Taki," she announced.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It worked?" Bulma asked excitedly. She'd told Yamcha the truth about her coming up to him and his two business associates last week, and he had promised to help set them up.  
  
"It sure did, and now that your here," she started, getting serious. "I need the afternoon off."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
"I have to go buy a new outfit for dinner."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll check the schedule to see if you can leave."  
  
"I already did. You'll be fine," she cut in.  
  
"Fine, go ahead. I don't care."  
  
Chichi frowned. "What time are you leaving today, B?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Friday night. Dinner at your parents," she reminded.  
  
"Why'd you remind me?" She grumbled back, chugging a good portion of her coffee.  
  
"Because you would have killed me if I hadn't."  
  
The back door swung open, and Goku walked into the kitchen carrying an overflowing box of potatoes. "Where do you want these, Chi?"  
  
The black haired chef froze immediately at the sight of her 'crush'. "Oh, um. I don't know."  
  
Being in the bad mood that she was, Bulma groaned, "Will the two of you just go out already?!"  
  
Her old boyfriend and her best friend blushed profusely and stared at her as she stormed out of the room.  
  
----  
  
Akira tossed her pen and notepad on the counter and rushed for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Real cute stunt you pulled. I gotta hand it to you," the person on the other end stated.  
  
She smiled, holding in her laughter. "You really know how to leave a girl hanging."  
  
"I would have called you days ago had I been able to find your number," Arthos countered, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You shoved your number beneath the backseat of Vegeta's car. I had to practically tear it out!"  
  
She laughed at this. "What can I say, I'm not easy."  
  
She could hear him chuckle from his end. "What are you doing doing tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, that depends on what this guy I just meant has planned for us."  
  
"Well, since that guy is riding down with his brother tomorrow at noon, the universal time when a lot of people eat lunch, he figured he'd take you on a picnic."  
  
Radditz walked out of the kitchen a saw his sister with a huge grin on her face and the phone pressed to her ear. "Who's on the phone?"  
  
She shot him a dirt look. "Get lost, Radditz!"  
  
"Who's Radditz?" Arthos suddenly demanded.  
  
"One of my nosey, no good brothers. You don't strike me as the type of person who likes to make little sandwiches and all that other stuff that typically comes in a picnic basket."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"I'm suddenly afraid."  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
She thought about it a moment. "Yeah. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and turned to Radditz, who was grinning like an idiot. "What?!"  
  
He leaned against the counter and sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all, little sister. I think it's cute," he teased.  
  
"I really hate you sometimes," she whispered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a table to wait on."  
  
----(flashback)  
  
She really despised these dinner parties that her mother and father put on, but at least she had Vegeta and Arthos to keep her company. Well, she had Arthos. Bulma glanced around, trying to find Vegeta in the crowded room, but he was nowhere in sight. He'd disappeared right after dinner. She grabbed two glasses of wine from a waiter at he passed and walked over to Arthos.  
  
"Hey, where's Vegeta?"  
  
The younger boy frowned. "I don't know where he ran off to. He's been really pissy all day," he answered.  
  
She sighed. "Just great. I'm gonna go find him."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Bulma searched the entire first floor of the house before moving to the upstairs. Suddenly, she felt stupid for thinking he could be anywhere but in her room. The door was ajar, and she used her hip to bump it open enough to get inide. Vegeta turned his face toward the door. He was lying on her bed, twirling his undone bowtie around in the air. Bulma shut the door behind her and walked over to him.  
  
"What's up with you tonight?" She sat down on the side of her bed and handed him a wineglass.  
  
He grabbed it and gulped it down quickly. "She called me this afternoon."  
  
A surprised look washed over her face. "Jelena?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled. "She says she's coming to New York, and she wants to see me."  
  
Placing her glass onto the nightstand, Bulma said, "And you told her?" She gathered her dress up to her knees and laid down next to him. She was glad this was the type of material that didn't wrinkle. Her mother would kill her!  
  
Vegeta continued to stare up at the ceiling, but he gratefully accepted her presence by pulling her close. "Father wants me to go. He think it'll be good for the both of us," he scoffed. "What's he know?"  
  
"Your father is usually right about these things. I think you should go meet with her," she told him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Fine, I"ll go, but under one condition."  
  
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "What?"  
  
"You have to go with me. I-I'm not facing her alone," he whispered.  
  
"Go to New York City to meet one of the biggest fashion designers in the world? Hmm, let me think," she trailed off.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled her completely ontop of him. "Nevermind. We're not going."  
  
She grinned. "Oh, yes we are!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He smirked slowly, a playful glint in his eyes. "Since we're here alone."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Our parents are right down stairs, along with all their friends. I don't think-."  
  
He cut her off quickly, leaning up to capture her lips with his own, while his hands wondered slowly over her body.  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
Trunks rang the doorbell and stood expectantly next to his mother. "It'll be quick." he assured her. "We'll eat, chat for a few minutes, and then we can leave. Simple."  
  
"It's never simple, hunny, but thanks for trying." She patted him on the shoulder and smiled.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell me what happened Monday night?"  
  
"Um, never."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Just leave it between me and your father, okay?"  
  
He shook his head. "When are you two going to grow up?"  
  
"I probably won't be home tomorrow when you get back from your little father, son outing," she said quickly. "I have a date with Yamcha."  
  
"You guys just went out Wednesday night."  
  
Bulma glared at the doorbell. "What is going on? It never takes her this long to answer the door. Maybe it's broken!" She reached for it again, pushing it several times.  
  
"Mom, stop it. I want to know the truth. What happened?"  
  
"It's Vegeta. What do you think happened? We got into a fight. End of story."  
  
"Whatever, I'll just ask him. At least he tells me the truth."  
  
Her insides turned to ice. What if Vegeta did tell Trunks the truth? That he wanted Trunks to come live with him. It felt like someone was trying to tear her in half. What if Trunks wanted to go live with him? She wouldn't be able to handle that. He was her little boy, her precious little boy that she had raised all by herself. They were like best friends! Sh didn't want to loose him to Vegeta, but! She sighed. Vegeta had been right. He deserved time with their son as well.  
  
"Trunks, it's complicated."  
  
He shrugged, feigning indifference- a trait he inherited from his father. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"He," she paused, unsure if she could say it without breaking down in front of him. "He wants you to move in with him, and I got upset, as any mother would be in my position. You're my baby, Trunks, and even though I know that he's entitled to time with you too, I still want you all to myself. This whole thing just got blown out of proportion. He sprung it on me, and I handled it badly, and what the hell is taking your grandmother so long?!"  
  
Bulma pounded on the door this time, and the only response was the outside lights flicking off. She let out a groan and tried to turn the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked. Lillian Briefs has locked her daughter and grandson out of the house."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Are you sure, mom?" He reached for the doorknob, too, and it wouldn't turn for him either. "This is really weird."  
  
"I've got an idea," Bulma said, pulling out her cellphone. She hit several numbers and waited patiently. "Hi, mom. What seems to be the problem with the front door? Is it out of order?"  
  
"Just go home, you ungrateful little brat," he mother wailed in her ear.  
  
Bulma pulled the phone away and stared it in disbelief before putting it back to her ear. "Mom, what are you taking about? Are you off your medication?" She joked.  
  
"This isn't funny, Bulma! I know you didn't want to borrow the money from us in the first place because, god forbid, you'd have to actually spend time with us! Just go home!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on, because I think I'm missing some big, important detail here."  
  
The front door swung open, and Lillian stormed out, hanging up the portable phone in her hand and tossing it back into the house. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I recieved a visitor last night by the name of Vegeta," she hissed, pulling an envelope out of her pocket and thrusting it toward Bulma. "And he gives me this!"  
  
Bulma frowned as she opened it and pulled out a check made out to her father and signed by none other than Vegeta Ouji Jr. She let out the breath she'd been holding and put the check back. "I didn't know about this, mom. I'm sorry."  
  
"He just drops in and hands us a check for fifty-thousand dollars, and you really expect me to believe that you know nothing about it?! I'm not a fool."  
  
"Would I be here if I knew about this, mother?!" Bulma yelled back angrily, and Lillian shut her mouth, a hurt look crossing over her features. Bulma nodded. "I wouldn't. Now, I'm sorry about this whole mix up, and trust me when I say, Vegeta is going to be very sorry about it too!"  
  
Lillian stepped inside and was about to shut the door, but Bulma held it open. "Aren't you going to invite us in for dinner since we're here?"  
  
"Why? You don't want to be here," she shot back, slamming the door in her daughter's face.  
  
"I told you it'd be a quick dinner," Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Let's go. I have a stop to make."  
  
Trunks chased after his mother as she walked toward their car. "Um, mom. I think it's best that you and dad not talk tonight, or for the rest of this century," he warned.  
  
"Oh no. He asked for it," she growled.  
  
----  
  
"He's not here, B. I'm sorry," Arro said, hiding behind the half-open front door. "There was a huge dinner party at the Remmington's house, even Arthos is over there," he whispered. "Allowing me a little privacy with my date," he told them, dropping his voice lower and trying to make them leave.  
  
Bulma let out a frustrated cry and walked back to her car. 'He's hiding from me,' she told herself. 'Vegeta knew I'd be pissed off, so now he's hiding. That's not very like you, Vegeta!' She opened her door and slid into the driver's seat. "He's not there."  
  
"I didn't think he would be," Trunks said. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Can we please just forget about this and get back home before Son's closes. I'm starving," he begged.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
----  
  
Tessa Remmington checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror one more time before she walked out to join the party once again. She was a woman on a mission, and her target was none other than the very wealthy, sucessful, and gorgeous man talking to her older brother. The same man that she had crushed on all those years ago in high school. All eyes were on her, as she gracefully walked over to stand next to her brother, Alyn. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh, forgive me," he told his old friend. "I'm sure you remember my sister Tessa, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Weren't you a year behind us in school?" He asked.  
  
She laughed. "Oh god, yes, but please never mention Worthington again. I absolutely hated that place," she told him.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "We all hated it."  
  
"But some of us managed to have some good, old fashion fun behind the scenes," Alyn stated, his cryptic response gaining another laugh from Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, we certainly did," he admitted, thinking about all the little pranks they had pulled in the youth. "The trick was not getting caught." He looked at Tessa for a moment. "Wait a second," he said, smirking. "You're the one that Arthos had the huge crush on." He looked around for his younger brother and spotted him talking to their mother. "Damn, he's busy."  
  
Tessa followed his gaze and caught her breath. They were both so handsome! She remembered the scrawny little boy that use to follow her around between classes. He had been one grade beneath her. "Well, I'll have to catch up with him sometimes," she said. "So, tell me. What ever happened to that girl you used to go with? Bulma Briefs? She practicaly disappeared."  
  
Vegeta frowned, taking a large gulp of his scotch. Alyn, who knew very well what had happened, stepped in. "They went their seperate ways. Didn't her parents send her off to bording school?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Vegeta replied slowly. "Something like that."  
  
Tessa decided to change topics. "It's hard for me to keep track of all that. I spent so long in Europe," she told him. "I've meant the most amazing people over there, mostly designers like Jelena Casa. Did you know she actually lived around here for a few years? I was stunned when she told me, but she didn't say where."  
  
Vegeta nearly spit out his drink when he heard the name. Jelena Casa, former super model and top designer in the world. His real mother. He painfully swallowed the burning liquid in his mouth and placed his glass on the mantle. "Excuse me," he rasped.  
  
When he was out of earshot, Alyn turned on his sister. "Stay away from him, Tessa. I know you think you've found a new victim, but he's not as gullible as your usual type."  
  
She glared at him. "I'm a big girl now, bro. I don't need anyone telling me what to do," she told him.  
  
"You just had to bring up Bulma Briefs, didn't you?"  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
"And stay away from Arthos, too," he ordered her. "I saw they way you were looking at him when Vegeta pointed him out. He doesn't need to be dragged into your stupid little games either."  
  
"If I listened to you, I wouldn't have any fun," she retorted.  
  
Alyn shook his head. "You're a disgrace, and they're two of my oldest friends. Stay away."  
  
She watched her brother walk off in search of Vegeta, and she grinned, turning toward Arthos. She sized him up and her grin turned to a wicked smirk. He definitely wasn't that little boy that use to follow her around anymore.  
  
----  
  
Alright! A slight cliffhanger. ;) I know you all love them! (hides under her rock)  
  
next time: Car shopping, for real! I promise. I mean to get to it this time, but I had more to write in the time between that last chapter and the car thing than I thought I would! Akira and Arthos' picnic will also be in the next chapter, possible another flashback or two. I can't wait!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Review, please!!! ;) 


	8. My Old Ferrari!

DBZ-fan-JESS- I'm really on a roll with this story, and I'm having a lot of fun with it! I'm really glad you like it! Thanks so much ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hahah I really like the flashbacks, too!! There're great fun. I get to show them when they were young and in love, doing crazy high school stuff! It makes me really proud that I made your day a little better!!! Thank you so much! (huge hugs!) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one is almost finished!!! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Hiya! You'll find out a little about Tessa in this chapter! ;) I like the flashbacks, too, and I'll talk more about Vegeta's real mom later! Don't worry, they next chapter will be out very soon, too!!! And I finally know what kind of car he's gonna get!!! I want one (cries)!!!!! Thanks a bunches!!! ;)  
  
PunkOnna- Hey, thanks!!! :) All I can say, is I'm very jealous of Trunks! I've decided to give him my favorite car! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Hey! (hugs) Boy, do I h ave loads of good stuff on the way for all you guys!!! mu hahahahahaha.... (coughs) yeah, so.. I'll try to more from Trunks POV for ya! Bulma's crankiness won't last forever! Much luv, gal! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Sorry about the car thing. They get to it in this chapter, but he doesn't actually get the car until chapter 9, so hang in there! :) It's coming up soon, I promise! Thanks!!!! ;)  
  
Lenk- Hi! I'll probably do a flashback of Bulma and Goku in a chapter or two because, in this story, it was a big turning point in Bulma's life. I'll also go into why Bulma doesn't get along with her parents, mother mostly. Bulma and Vegeta's dad will have their little talk, and that is when you'll find out just why she ran away, but not for couple more chapters. Sorry to keep up with all this suspence, but I enjoy it because I'm evil!!! ;) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 8: My Old Ferrari...  
  
Radditz placed a heaping plate of panckaes in front of his brother. "You okay?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I've just been thinking about something Bulma said yesterday at the inn."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I know she was really upset at the time, what with her big fight with Vegeta and all."  
  
"What fight with Vegeta?" Radditz asked.  
  
"She came over to the farm Tuesday night all upset, and she told me that her and Vegeta got into a fight about Trunks. He wants Trunks to come live with him."  
  
"Wow," Radditz said, leaning against the counter. "No wonder she's been super depressed all week."  
  
"Yeah," Goku replied. "I feel really bad about all this. I want to help her out."  
  
Akira walked out of the back room with a take out box in her hand. She smiled at her brothers. "You guys sure you can handle the place by yourselves?"  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly capable of running the dinner alone. I've only been working here since I was 10!" Radditz yelled after her as she walked out the door. He laughed. "She was here this morning before I even got here to open up."  
  
Perplexed, Goku turned in his seat to watch his sister cross the road outside. "What in the world was she doing?"  
  
"Baking," he answered with a grin.  
  
"Whoa," he laughed. "She must really like this guy. She only bakes when she's really happy."  
  
"Haha, yeah I know! So, come on. You didn't finish telling me what was wrong with you. Is it Bulma? I thought you were over her," he scolded.  
  
"I am. I have been for years now. It's not her."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"Chichi."  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
Goku stared at his plate of food. "Yeah, Chichi. I like her, but I didn't know she liked me until yesterday. Should I ask her out on a date?"  
  
"Where else are you gonna take her?" Radditz joked.  
  
"Will you be serious?"  
  
"Okay, fine. Look, bro. You're almost thirty-four, it's time to find someone to settle down with, and Ms. Chichi Mau might just be the one for you. I've seen you when you're on your way to take the produce shippment over to the inn. You get all happy and excited. At first I thought it was because you weren't over Bulma, but then I noticed that it happened even on days when I knew she wasn't anywhere near the inn."  
  
"So does this mean I should go for it?"  
  
Radditz slapped him upside the head. "Yes!"  
  
"Ouch! Okay! I'll ask her out."  
  
"Now! Go, now!"  
  
----  
  
Keeping his eyes on the road, Vegeta asked, "What were you doing talking to Tessa last night?"  
  
Arthos shrugged, watching the changing autumn leaves as they drove past. "I'm not allowed to?"  
  
"I thought you like Akira."  
  
"I do."  
  
Vegeta sighed irritably. "She's just messing with you. Alyn's told me about how she's out to cause pain after her fiance dumped her at the alter."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you're just jealous cause a woman was all over me for a change," he shot back.  
  
"Hardly." He turned left, pulling onto main street. "I just think it's crazy that you're not over that wench after all these years. She wouldn't give you the time of day."  
  
"Whatever, Vegeta."  
  
"You're gonna mess this up if you're playing around with that Remminton whore on the side."  
  
His brother laughed. "You're giving me relationship advice? Oh, this is precious! Your still in love with Bulma, and you could have had her back so many times now, but you just keep pushing her away and fighting with her because your afraid that she might be right. That there might have been an actual good reason for her leaving you."  
  
The car screeched to a hault, and Vegeta glared forward. "Get out of the car. Now!"  
  
Arthos unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "Gladly!" He slammed the door closed as soon as he was out and kicked the back quarter panel as Vegeta pulled away. "Ass!"  
  
----  
  
Bulma was sitting on her front proch with Akira when Vegeta pulled into the driveway. Akira immediately frowned. "Where the heck is he?" She asked, somewhat peeved.  
  
Bulma shrugged, trying not to look worried. Arthos wasn't a player by any means, at least not to her knowledge. "Maybe he's driving seperately."  
  
"He told me he was riding with Vegeta," Akira said.  
  
Vegeta opened his door and got out of his car slowly. He leaned back inside and grabbed the picinic basket from the backseat. Akira calmed slightly after seeing it, but she was still confused, especially when Vegeta handed her said basket.  
  
"He'll be here in a few minutes," was all he said. "Where's Trunks?"  
  
"He went to pick up Keelin," Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta had called late last night and told his son that he could bring his best friend along. "I could have picked the girl up."  
  
Akira laughed out loud. "No, you don't know Kee's mother. She's psycho!"  
  
"She never would have let Keelin get into a car with you," Bulma added. "You're a strange man."  
  
A faint ringing filled the air, and Akira jumped up. "That's my house," she yelled, running toward her place.  
  
Bulma sat there quietly for a while before motioning to the spot next to her. "Have a seat."  
  
Vegeta eyed her cautiously before sitting down. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me still?"  
  
"Probably," she spoke softly. "But I'm not. I've been thinking about what you said the other night after dinner, and you're right."  
  
"I'm not going to ask him to move in with me."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, you should. He's your son too, Vegeta, and I've been selfish when it comes to him."  
  
He sighed. "I'm still not going to ask him because I'm not going to be staying here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Vegeta stared at the sidewalk for a long time. "Something came up back in California, and I have to go back for a while. I'm not sure for how long, and since Trunks was accepted to Worthington, there's no point."  
  
"I see." Bulma felt guilty and relieved all at the same time. "Can we just call a truce? I hate fighting in front of Trunks we have been," she said.  
  
"You were never able to stay mad at me for long," he remarked, smirking at her.  
  
She laughed and leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Same with you."  
  
"You'd never allow me to be," he whispered. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, were you ever going to tell me about this Yamcha guy?"  
  
"Who told you about him?!" Bulma was suddenly sitting upright again.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I saw it on your ID last week in the diner."  
  
"Oh, well we've only been out a couple times. We're still getting to know each other." He nodded distractedly. "So, where is Arthos?"  
  
"I made him walk from the square."  
  
She laughed. "Why?"  
  
"Because he's an idiot. You remember that girl he followed around in high school?"  
  
"The prissy little blond girl? What about her?"  
  
"Tessa Remmington, our old friend Alyn's sister," Vegeta elaborated. "She was dumped at the alter by her fiance, and last night she was all over him."  
  
Bulma glared off into the distance. "So, she was just out to mess with his head."  
  
"Did a good job about it too. If I hadn't picked him up, he wouldn't have came."  
  
"Oh, no. He should have been here by now. What if he caught a bus back to the city? Akira'll be pissed, and trust me. She's not fun when she's pissed off."  
  
"Then I guess it's his loss," Vegeta told her.  
  
"And here I was, thinking they were perfect for each other," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Mom, dad!"  
  
They both looked up and spotted Trunks and Keelin walking across the lawn. "Hey, guys," Bulma greeted.  
  
Trunks stopped right in front of them and frowned. "What's Uncle Arthos doing? He's pacing back and forth on Oak. I was going to interrupt him, but he looked pretty conflicted."  
  
"Majorly conflicted," Keelin cut in. "I think he was muttering to himself."  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Kinda freaky."  
  
"He's fine," Vegeta told him. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
The two teens nodded excitedly, and Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Sure you don't want to come along?"  
  
She shook her head with a smile. "I have a date later, and I wanna check to make sure Akira and Arthos make it on their picnic." She jumped up and gave Trunks a hug and quick kiss. "Be good, sweetie."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Vegeta stood up and pulled out his keys. "Let's go then."  
  
"What about cd's, Trunks?" Keelin nudged her best friend. They were both music buffs.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Don't worry. I'm sure my dad has all kinds of cd's in his car."  
  
"Good ones?"  
  
He pulled her toward Vegeta's black Mercedes. "Trust me."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Vegeta."  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. "What?"  
  
"Make sure you're back by 5. I need to talk to you," she told him seriously.  
  
"We'll try."  
  
Bulma fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Don't buy him something too flashy or excessively fast!"  
  
Her old boyfriend just gave her his seductive little smirk, that still sent her heart fluttering, and turned back toward his car. "Whatever you say, Bulma. So a Jag is out," he mused loudly. "Lexus it is."  
  
She groaned. "Oh why am I letting you do this?!"  
  
"I could give him my old Ferrari."  
  
"No you can't! You wrecked it," she shouted at him. "I was there!"  
  
"I know. It was your fault I was distracted," he called back.  
  
Bulma stood there, blushing profusely as he flashed her that damn smirk once again and jumped in his car. 'Damn him,' she cursed mentally. 'I realy hate when he does that!'  
  
----  
  
"No, Radditz! You go to the hospital now! I'll be right there." Akira hung up the phone and ran out onto her front porch. She had missed the call, and she would have left it go, but her caller ID had said it was from the diner. It had taken her several minutes to get through because Radditz was calling around town trying to find someone to cover the place for him. "B?!"  
  
Bulma looked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to get to the diner, right now."  
  
"But your date with Arthos. He's just right out back," she started, frowning. "Several streets away."  
  
"No! I can't. Ausrin went into labor."  
  
"But she's not dure for another month?!"  
  
Akira nodded quickly. "I know. I have to run though."  
  
"Got sick of waiting for me, huh?" Arthos spoke up from behind them. He had finally got the nerve to come, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"No, Arthos, her sister-in-law just went into labor," Bulma explained. "She has to go to the diner and close up so Radditz can get to the hospital to be with his wife."  
  
"I'll go with you then," he told her, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world now.  
  
"You don't have to," Akira told him.  
  
"I want to."  
  
Bulma pulled out her keys. "Come on. We'll all go. I'll drive."  
  
----  
  
"I need those mushrooms, now! The butter's starting to burn away," Chichi yelled.  
  
"Coming, Chi!" Her assistant, Olivia, rushed over and dumped a small bowl of finely chopped mushrooms into the frying pan. "What next?"  
  
"Basil, salt, and garlic mix," Chichi replied, pointing to a green bowl on the other side of the room. "Two teaspoons!"  
  
"Coming right up," Olivia said.  
  
Goku stood in the shadows of the back exit, watching with a grin on his face. He rarely got to see the real Chichi because she always froze up around him. She seemed a little bossy to him, but he enjoyed that in a woman. It was what attracted him to Bulma all those years ago.  
  
Chichi turned off the burner a minute after Olivia put the mix in, and she handed the pan over to her. "Drain whatever juice is left and leave it in a bowl. I can use it to spice up my spaghetti sauce later."  
  
"Okay, Chi. Oh, hey. You have a visitor," Olivia said, pointing to where Goku was standing.  
  
The black haired woman frowned, wondering who could possibly be here, and her eyes almost bugged out when she realized who it was. "Goku! Um, hi," she stuttered. She ran over to a clipboard hanging on the wall. "W-we don't have a shippment today," she told him quickly.  
  
He laughed, placing a hand behind his head. "I didn't mean to startle you, Chichi. I just came by to ask you a quick question."  
  
She gulped and nervously placed the clipboard back in it's rightful place. "What's that? Is something wrong with Monday's shippment because I really need those strawberries. It's for Bulma's birthday," she added.  
  
"No, it's not about that," he laughed. "Can you come outside, where it's a little more private?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Oh, ah. I, um. I have work to do!"  
  
"It'll only take a sec. I promise."  
  
"Go!" Olivia shouted sternly.  
  
"Alright!" Chichi shouted back and stormed past Goku, right out the door.  
  
He followed, closing the door quietly. "Um, I've been thinking about something since yesterday."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He nodded. "What Bulma said, about us going out," he started, feeling suddenly nervous. "I'd really like that."  
  
"You what?" She suddenly had the urge to pinch herself!  
  
"I'd like to take you out sometime," he stated again. "Where ever you want to go."  
  
Chichi smiled, causing Goku to hold his breath. She looked so amazing when she smiled like that at him. "Okay."  
  
----  
  
"He listens to Radiohead, and Death, and," Keelin paused. "And a bunch of other really cool bands! Why can't I have parents as cool as yours?! He even drives a Mercedes," she whispered.  
  
"Well, he would have brought his other car, but it's only a two-seater. You would have had to sit in the trunk," he told her.  
  
"I'm sure it would have been comfortable," she replied, taking a bite out of her burger.  
  
Trunks laughed. "I doubt there's much luggage space in the Aston Martin."  
  
Poor Keelin almost choked on her burger. "I really envy you right now," she told him. "So, what kind of car do you think you're gonna get?"  
  
"I have no idea," he told her honestly.  
  
"I liked that Lexus," she said.  
  
He shook his head. "It cost thirty-thousand dollars," he told her. "There's no way!"  
  
"And why not? If it's what you want," Vegeta said, sitting down across from them.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't like it anyway."  
  
"What about that white Audi?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"The convertible one? No, I didn't like that either."  
  
Vegeta stared at his food. "You'll know when you see one. We'll just keep looking."  
  
----  
  
Sorry, I'm stopping here! But don't worry!! ;)  
  
Next time: Car shopping continued! We'll finally find out what Trunks picks out, and a little moment with Bulma and Vegeta too! ;) mu hhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please reveiw!!!! 


	9. That Old Feeling!

Daisy31- Hey, thanks for reviewing! Trunks's new car is probably my favorite in the whole world right now!!! Now, don't worry. This isn't exactly like Gilmore Girls. Vegeta hasn't knocked up another woman. The reason he's going back is at the end of this chapter Akira and Arthos talk about it. As for the blackmail thing, I was referring to her mother's proposed dinner ever friday night. As for 'My Name Is', yeah I kind of ran into a little writer's block for that fic, but I'm working on it. Still not sure when I'm going to have the next chapter out, but hopefully soon! Thanks again! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Hey! I hope you got my review for that fic. It's definitely a good start! ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hikari Heijin- Wow, you've been tied to that chair for a while now, huh?! Sorry bout that. ;) Thanks for revieing, and I'm so glad you like my stuff!  
  
Vegeta's baby sister- Thanks for all your reviews!! I appreciate it a lot! ;) Sorry about your virus. That sucks. I've been there many times.. haha anyhow. Yeah, don't worry Bulma and Vegeta will be together in the end!  
  
PunkOnna- I really liked that Ferrari part too! It was a cute little scene to write! Thanks a bunches! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- What would I do without you, girl?! hahaha Luv ya! You've read most of this new chapter, but I did change just a couple things around and I added a lot more to the ending than I had originally planned to. The next chapter's gonna have tons of flashbacks in it, hopefully! Thanks for the support, gal! ;)  
  
Kataan- Hi! Yeah, this fic is semi-based off of Gilmore Girls, which is one of my favorite shows in the world!! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hiya!!! haha everyone liked that ferrari part, and so did I! I personally liked the Goku/ Chichi part too!!! They make a cute Sooki/Jackson huh?! haha I love them in the show! Thanks for the review!!! Hope you like this new chapter!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 09: That Old Feeling!  
  
"That car is so awesome!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "I know. I can't believe I'm going to be driving it!" He opened the front door. "Hey, mom! We're back," he called out.  
  
Vegeta followed the teens into the house and shut the door behind him. "Did she leave already?" He checked his watch. She'd asked him to make it back by 5, and it was only ten minutes after.  
  
"I'm upstairs," Bulma yelled. "I'll be down in a couple minutes!"  
  
Keelin walked over to Vegeta and extended her hand. "It was really nice to finally meet you, Mr. Ouji. Thanks for lunch."  
  
He shook her hand gave a slight nod. "Not a problem."  
  
She smiled and turned back to Trunks. "I'd better get home."  
  
"I'll walk you home," he said. "Just give me a sec to drop this stuff off in my room."  
  
"Okay! I'll be out on the porch."  
  
Trunks ran up to his room and came trotting down the steps a few seconds later. "I'll be right back, dad!"  
  
Vegeta nodded to him and waited for him to run out the door before he climbed the stairs slowly. He stopped half-way up, glancing at a couple pictures on the wall. They were mostly of Trunks as a little boy, but there were a few from when him and Bulma were younger. His eyes wandered to a medium sized photo. It was taken at one of those annoying debutante balls that Bulma's mother and his own step-mother had demanded they attend. He was dressed up in a fashionable tux, and he smirked, remembering how irritated he had been. Bulma was standing next to him, looking equally grumpy, but beautiful none-the-less in a shimmery, white ball gown.  
  
"I remember you complaining in the limo the entire way there that you couldn't get comfortable for all the tulle surrounding us," Bulma commented, reading his mind.  
  
He looked up toward the top of the stairs and saw her leaning against the wall. "Why do you think I helped you get out of it so quickly?" The memory of the night was still fresh in his mind, and probably always would be.  
  
Bulma let out a hearty laugh. "I don't remember that being the reason you wanted me out of the dress," she teased knowingly. "As I recall, you had much more interesting things in mind."  
  
He walked up the flight of stairs, realizing that she was standing in her robe and her hair was still damp. 'Getting ready for her date,' he reminded himself quickly. "You wanted to talk?" He desperately needed something to distract him from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She grabbed his hand and led into her room. "Have a seat," she told him, motioning to the bed. "I've only got a few minutes before Yamcha shows up." She picked up a navy blue cocktail dress from a nearby chair. "So, I got locked out of my parents' house last night." She moved to the part of the room that his back was facing.  
  
She hadn't needed to say anything more. Vegeta knew exactly what she had been referring to. "It was not my intention to get you locked out, though I find it hard to believe that you're heartbroken over it," he responded. He knew all to well the inner workings of the Briefs' household. He'd practically grown up there. "I only wanted to be the one paying for my son's tuition," he stated.  
  
"I know," Bulma sighed. "I just wish you had told me first."  
  
"You're not mad?" He inquired, somewhat surprised.  
  
She laughed. "At the time yes, but after a night of grumbling over it, no. I'm grateful. I know I need to fix things with my parents, but I'm not ready for that yet. You've saved me from Friday night after Friday night of torture." She quickly slipped into her undergarments and lifted the dress up to examine it. "They still treat me like I don't exsist."  
  
"Lillian was always good at that," he agreed. He heard her sigh in frustration. "Having problems?"  
  
"Yes! Stupid zipper," she muttered.  
  
He chuckled. "Come here."  
  
Shyly, Bulma walked over, standing in front of him. He gave her an annoyed look. "I can't do anything about it unless you turn around," he growled.  
  
She glared at him and turned her back to him. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Calm down, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he paused to smirk as he stood up behind her and moved closer. "Many, many times before," he finished, dangerously close to her ear.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the tingle that went up her spine as he deliberately caressed her skin as he worked the zipper up. "Are you finished?" She didn't realize she was whispering.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he let his hands fall to rest upon her hips. Standing there, within his embrace, she felt an old, familiarity that only they could share. He knew her better than anyone, and vice versa. Bulma turned around slowly, relishing the feel of his arms as they pulled her close. Vegeta moved his hand up her side and around her back until came to rest on the nape of her neck. Slowly, he leaned down, and their lips brushed against each other's.  
  
"Vegeta." She glanced at him from beneath her lashes.  
  
Grabbing her wrists gently, he moved her arms so they were draped around his neck. Within no time, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Out of habit, Vegeta turned them toward the bed, gently lowering her onto the cushy mattress. This seemed to snap Bulma back to reality, and she broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta," she whispered. "Stop."  
  
The man above her simply moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck. "Why?"  
  
She managed to slid out from under him slightly and attempted to catch her breath. "We can't do this," she told him. "I'm seeing someone."  
  
Vegeta moved away and sat on the edge of the bed, also trying to catch his breath. He stared at his hands, thankful his back was to her. If she could see his face, she'd know exactly what he was feeling. Hurt. "You hardly know the guy," he shot back, trying to cover up how very insecure he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Sadly, Bulma shook her head. "But I really like him, and this is wrong."  
  
"Whatever," he quickly responded, standing up. "Is it fine with you if our son spends the weekend with me?"  
  
His tone was harsh, and Bulma bowed her head. She knew she had hurt him, but what did he expect from her?! It was bad timing. "Vegeta, can we please talk about this?"  
  
"I would like to spend some time with the boy before I go back to California," he told her. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes." The word came out shakily and barely audible, but he heard it.  
  
"Fine. He'll be home Monday night. Enjoy your date."  
  
----  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
Akira took the bottle of soda from him and smiled. "Thanks. You can go. It's alright," she told Arthos.  
  
"I don't want to leave you here by yourself."  
  
"I'm sure one of my other brothers will be here soon. It's okay. We'll just reschedule our date if you want."  
  
Turlis and Jarec burst into the waiting room a second later, proving Akira's point for her. She jumped up and ran over to them. Turlis caught her in a bear hug and swung her around. They hadn't seen each other in a couple months! She laughed as he sat her back on her feet. Jarec pulled her into a quick hug, and she smiled at him. Meanwhile, Arthos stood back, praying to god that these guys were her brothers.  
  
"It's about time you made it," she scolded them playfully.  
  
"It was a long drive," Turlis defended.  
  
"Were you able to get ahold of Goku?" She asked.  
  
Jarec shook his head. "No. I think his cell phone went dead, 'cause he's not picking up, and I don't remember doing anything to piss him off lately."  
  
Akira laughed and turned back to Arthos. "Oh, hey. Guys, this Arthos Ouji. Arthos, this is my older brother Turlis, and my younger brother Jarec."  
  
Arthos stepped forward and shook both their hands. "Nice to meet you," he said politely.  
  
Radditz came into the room with a huge grin on his face. "I'm a father!"  
  
His siblings glanced at him expectantly. "Ausrin's okay?" Jarec asked.  
  
"Would I be smiling like an idiot if she wasn't?" Radditz shot at his younger brother.  
  
Akira rolled her eyes. "Boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy," he told them. "Riodan Bardock Son."  
  
----  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sorry," Bulma said, pushing her food around her plate with her fork. "It's just been a very long day."  
  
Yamcha picked up the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table. He sent her a charming smile and leaned forward. "Why don't we get out of here? You don't seem comfortable here right now, and I'm desperate to make you happy right now."  
  
She blushed. "That's very sweet, Yamcha." Tossing her napkin on the table she smiled back at him. "Let's go then."  
  
Her date quickly signaled the waiter for the check and paid for their half- eaten dinner. A few minutes later, they were walking down the sidwalk through town, arm in arm.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She sighed, not sure if she wanted to drag him into the emotional rollercoaster that was her life, but there was something about the sincere tone of his voice and the concerned look in his eyes that made her feel at ease around him. "Have you got a few hours?" She joked.  
  
He pulled her gently to a halt and looked into her eyes. "I've got all the time in the world, and I'd gladly spend a lifetime getting know you."  
  
Bulma tried not to burst into tears. "But you only just meant me a week ago," she whispered shakily.  
  
"I know, and I shouldn't feel this way already," he admitted. "But I do." He nodded toward a bench.  
  
They sat down next to each other, and Bulma leaned back on the bench. It wasn't the most comfortable seat, but it'd do for now. "I've told you all about my son," she started. "But I've never told you about his father."  
  
Yamcha nodded. "What about him?"  
  
"I grew up with Vegeta since we were in diapers. We attended school together, we were best friends," she told him with a fond expression on her face. "Of course, we started going out in first grade because he was jealous of all the other little boys that tried to play with me," she laughed. "It wasn't until we turned thirteen that we really started to realize we were much more than friends."  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot of history with this guy," Yamcha commented, trying not to sound too disappointed over it.  
  
"Yeah, a lot. Anyway, he's been around lately, and things have just been weird. I'm not use to seeing him so much." She went on, telling him about the events of the last two weeks, leaving out certain details about her kissing Vegeta earlier that day. By the time they finished talking, it was almost midnight. Yamcha drove her home and walked her to her door.  
  
"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for just listening to me," She told him.  
  
"I'm glad that you feel better." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Can I take you out again?"  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Yamcha leaned in slowly and kissed her. It was sweet, and Bulma smiled as he pulled away. He returned her smile. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
----  
  
Mid-Sunday afternoon, Bulma was in withdrawals. She couldn't remember spending so much time apart from her son, and that fight between her and Vegeta was still bugging the crap out of her! Bored, she grabbed the salt shaker from the table and started salting her fries to death. Akira frowned across the table at her and snatched the condiment out of her hand angrily.  
  
"What's your deal?! That stuff costs money, ya know!"  
  
"We kissed. We kissed for the first time in a couple years, and I just let him walk off mad at me."  
  
Chichi, Eighteen, and Akira exchanged shocked looks. "You wanna run that by us again?" Akira asked.  
  
"Yeah, feel free to include proper nouns," Eighteen added with her typical sarcasm.  
  
"And eloborate with details," Chichi also put in.  
  
Bulma sighed, resting her chin in her hand. "I kissed Vegeta last night before my date with Yamcha, and I stopped it before it could go any further."  
  
"Go on," Eighteen urged.  
  
"It's just that, I've dreamed of getting back together with Vegeta for a long time, and when the opportunity arose, I squashed it just like that. What the hell is wrong with me?! I mean, he's never stayed in a room with me for longer than four hours since I ran off, and he finally made a move."  
  
Chichi patted her shoulder sympathetically. "It's been a long time since you two were together, and maybe what you thought you wanted all this time, wasn't it after all. You look so happy when you're talking about Yamcha."  
  
"Yeah, perhaps you stopping a potentially rated 'R' moment with Vegeta was your head's way of letting you know that your finally over him, that it's time for you to really, truly move on."  
  
The blue haired woman stared at her plate of fries with intensity. After several seconds, she nodded. "I think you might be right, June."  
  
"I'm always right!"  
  
Akira stood up, causing her three friends to glance her way. She smiled at them. "Sorry, guys. I'll be right back. I want to check and make sure everythings okay in the kitchen." She walked into the back room, out of sight, and ran up to the second story office. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way over to her desk and started shuffling through some papers. "Come on! Where'd I put it?" She whispered to herself. A small slip of yellow paper fell onto the floor, and she dove for it. "Got ya!"  
  
Picking up her phone, she dialed the number quickly.  
  
----  
  
Arro opened the door of his parents' house and grinned at the woman standing outside. "Wow, didn't expect to see you around here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you again, too. Is Arthos here?"  
  
The youngest Ouji was pulled backwards roughly, and in his place, was an older man that was unmistakably Vegeta's father. The resemblance was uncanny, except for the well trimmed mustach and goatee.  
  
"Did I not teach you better manners than this, brat?! You do not leave a beautiful woman standing in the cold," he scolded Arro. He moved aside. "Please come in."  
  
Akira smiled at him. "Thank you." She stepped into the warm house and took off her coat. "I'm sorry to just be dropping in like this," she apologized.  
  
Mr. Ouji took her coat and tossed it at Arro. "Make yourself useful, since your just standing there."  
  
The young man walked away, rolling his eyes. "Is Arthos here?" Akira asked. "He told me to meet him here."  
  
"You're his girlfriend?"  
  
"Um, I, ah."  
  
"Akira, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked, surprised to see her at his grandparents' house. His eye's searched around frantically. "Wait a sec! Is everything okay with my mom?! Is she hurt?"  
  
"No, no! Trunks, she's fine. I called your uncle, and for some reason, he wanted me to meet him here that's all, sweetie," she replied quickly.  
  
The teen settled down after her explaination. "Oh, hey. You've never meant my grandfather," he told her.  
  
Akira smiled at Mr. Ouji. "I figured it out. You and Vegeta look too much alike to be anything but father and son."  
  
"Where the hell is everyone?" Vegeta demanded, walking into the crowded foyer. He looked as surprised to see Akira as Trunks had. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Do none of my sons have any manners?" Mr. Ouji asked, glaring at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta simply stared back at him. "Whatever, old man. So?" He questioned Akira again.  
  
She was about to speak when the door opened, and Arthos walked in. He smiled at her. "Sorry, I meant to get here before you."  
  
"I broke several speed limits getting here," she told him. "I need to talk to you." Akira turned to see the others standing by like spectators. "Alone, if possible."  
  
He nodded. "Sure." He motioned toward the staircase. "We'll be right back down," he told his father, brother, and nephew.  
  
----  
  
Akira looked around curiously at the large room decorated in darkly colored woods furniture and navy blue carpeting. "Nice room," she commented.  
  
"It's my old bedroom," Arthos told her. "So, what was this emergency call about? I thought we were supposed to go out Wednesday night."  
  
"Yeah, well," she walked over to one of the enormous picture windows. "Oh gosh! You have horses and a stable!"  
  
He chuckled. "Family obsession, and you're trying to change the topic."  
  
"Sorry, it's just I'm not sure if I should be talking to you about this or Vegeta."  
  
Arthos frowned, taking a seat on the side of his bed. He'd spent years in his older brother's shadow when it came to everything. 'Why should it be any different with her,' he thought sarcastically. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did he talk to you about him and Bulma kissing the other night?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
She gave him a look that clearly said 'keep it down!' "Bulma drops this enormous bomb on us girls at lunch today that they kissed before her date with Yamcha. I've gotten pretty close to her over the years, enough to know that she's always been holding on to the notion of them getting back together."  
  
"So has Vegeta," Arthos added.  
  
Akira walked over and sat down next to him. "Yeah, it's pretty noticable. So anyhow, B tells us she stopped it before it could go any further because of Yamcha, and she completely buys into Chich and June's 'maybe it means your over Vegeta' speech."  
  
"Well, maybe it does."  
  
"You're joking right?" She had a serious look on her face. "She's not near as happy with this guy as she thinks she is."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
She sighed. "I just do. I don't want to see her unhappy anymore."  
  
Arthos leaned to his right against one of the posts on his old bed. "I hate to tell you, but Vegeta's going off to California, so if you plan on getting them together, you better work fast," he told her.  
  
"What?! Why's he going back? I thought he was moving here."  
  
"There were two smaller insurance companies that we were merging with on the west coast, and the one is trying to back out. Vegeta's the one that set it up, so father's left it in his hands to sort out. We could lose out on millions of dollars if the contract is breeched. He has no choice."  
  
"What time is Vegeta leaving?"  
  
"Very early Tuesday morning. Mother's planned a huge dinner party tomorrow night for him. To wish him good luck." He eyed her nervously. "You should come to it. As my date, if you want to." Suddenly, he felt awkward, and he blushed.  
  
Akira saw the slight tinge of red across his cheeks and laughed. "What are you blushing about? You've asked me out before, and I said yes."  
  
He averted his eyes. "It's not so much that as, I, um. I've never had a girl, I mean, a woman," he corrected himself. "In my room before, or on my bed. This is kind of really weird." He got up and walked over to the window she had been looking out before.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," she said. "A good-looking guy like you?"  
  
"No, it's true. I was a major geek in high school. As a matter of fact, my name was 'Vegeta's dorky little brother'," he laughed.  
  
"That's horrible! I can't imagine you like that," she told him.  
  
He turned toward her, smiling. "You know, our cook is amazing, and she always overdoes it. You want to stick around for dinner?"  
  
Akira stood up. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So, is there a way to get Bulma to this part tomorrow night?"  
  
"Of course. My parents always invite her to everything," he told her.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
----  
  
"This car is amazing, Trunks!" Akira said, ruffling his lavender hair. "I'm jealous! I've always wanted to test drive a WRX."  
  
The excited teen pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. "Then let's go," he said, jogging toward the passenger side door.  
  
Akira sent a smile toward Arthos and Vegeta. "You guys coming?!"  
  
"You're hyper," Arthos said. "I don't know if I want to ride in the back of that thing with you driving it!"  
  
"Pansy! Vegeta?"  
  
He smirked. "No thanks. I prefer to stay in one piece."  
  
"You Ouji's have no sense of adventure," she taunted. "Alright, whatever. See ya!" She slid into the driver's seat, and a few seconds later, the black subaru wrx was speeding down the drive.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "So, little brother finally has himself a girlfriend. I never thought I'd see the day," he joked, slapping Arthos on the back while laughing.  
  
"Jealous?" His brother asked.  
  
"Hardly," Vegeta scoffed. "I'm going inside. It's too fucking cold out here."  
  
"You just got too use to California weather."  
  
----  
  
WRX, god I want one!!!! I nice, pretty silver one! Hey! A girl can dream right?!  
  
Next Chapter: Vegeta's going away party, which is probably going to be a small portion of the chapter. Bulma and Mr. Ouji finally have the little talk, and the majority of the chapter will probably be in flashback mode... But all this is subject to change since I never really know what I'm going to come up with as I sit here and type away!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
-----  
  
Please review!!  
  
---- 


	10. A Glimpes of the Past: part 1!

Seruleyan-Wings- Hey, girl!!! (hugs) I miss ya! I hope you're feeling better! You're mom told me you were sick! :-( I'm sorry!!! This chapter is for you!!! Get better soon!! I probably won't be on much this week. Majorly busy with work. Look for me Tuesday and Wednesday nights. If work doesn't need me, those will probably be the only days I'll get on this week. Back to school! Everyone's coming to Old Navy to shop! haha. Anyhow!! haha My dad's way scarier then my mom, but when my mom does get mad, watch out!! haha Barry White! Oh gosh, that cracked me up! love ya muchly, girl! Hope to talk to you soon! ;-)  
  
Kataan- I hate to rain on your parade, but the good things won't be happening for a while. Sorry!!! I'm just going with what's in my head.. hahaha not much there... yeah. Anyhow! Enjoy the new chapter! ;)  
  
Hikari Heijin- I can't wait for them to get together in the story either, but I have more for them to go through! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy! ;)  
  
Blue Angel- Wow! Thanks so much! I'm happy that you like it so much! ;)  
  
PunkOnna- For real! WRX is my dream car right now, next to a Mitsubishi Lancer rally edition... haha sorry! Thanks for the review! I really mean to get the talk between Bulma and Mr. Ouji into this chapter, but I had more to write with all the flashbacks and stuff than I thought. I'm not sure just how long this is going to take. It might be 2 more parts. I'm really sorry, but I think all the great B/V moments in the flashbacks will make up for it. ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Hey!!!! Gosh! I really hope you like this chapter. It has quite a few B/V moments in it from when they were 16! It gives a bit of insight into Bulma's relatioship with her mother, too, which is something I'm sure everyone's been wondering about. You're about to find out! ;) I didn't want there to be any romance between Bulma and Vegeta in that last chapter, so I'm glad you weren't upset that it wasn't a very romantic moment. :) It was basically just there to say "They're still lusting after eacho ther after all these years, but Bulma finally realizes she wants more than that, especially form Vegeta!' If that makes sense to ya hahaha. Thanks for the review!! Much love! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Thank so much for reviewing!!! I really, really, really hope you like this chapter! It's got a lot of background in it!! ;) Enjoy!!!  
  
BlackRainbow- Hey! Thank you so much!! I'm glad you took the time to read my story and found an acception to your rurle! I fell really proud of myself for that! :) Thanks! I will definitely not be abandoning this story, or any of my stories for that matter. I've just been really busy lately with working, so.. slower updates. I know it does seem kind of weird that Bulma would get dressed in the same room as Vegeta when they're not going out or anything, but as I'm sure you realized, it's believable because of all the history between the two of them. Thanks again!! Enjoy! ;)  
  
Sara- Wow! Thanks. I'm really glad you like my style, thought I think I might not give details enough! It's nice to know that someone thinks it's okay. Thank you, thank you!!! I hope you like this new chapter. ;)  
  
Amy- Thanks!!!! I'm gald you like it. I'm so familiar with both DBZ and GG that this fic was inevitable!! hahaha. They're like two of my favorite shows, and I haven't seen any other B/V fics like this. Enjoy the new chapter!!! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Hiya!! Sorry my updating has gotten slower! I've been super busy, but I won't give up!! I promise! I didn't get to the 'the talk!' between B and Mr. Ouji in this chapter like I wanted to. I've split this "Vegeta going away party" into parts. It might have up to 3 whole parts to it, becuase I had a lot of flashbacks in it. So, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the new chapter!! ;)  
  
Yomegagurl01- Thanks so much!!! I'm really glad you like my story! ;) I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Vegeta's baby sister- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Computer viruses suck!! I'm so sorry you still have one! I'll have to check out your fics sometimes. Just ask Seruleyan-Wings, I love giving people advice and suggestions.. I just like helping people think up ideas.. hahaha I'm weird like that, but I've got such litte time anymore! I will try though! ;) Enjoy!  
  
----  
  
Okay before I seet you all free (hahaha...) I have to warn you. There's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, and the 'present day' scenes are kind of short at the beginning, but this was just how it all flowed in my head. I had a picture of how things were progressing in my thoughts, and I just went with it. I really hope I don't majorly confuse anyone. So, Good Luck! hahaha.. ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 10: A Glimpse of the Past: part 1!  
  
"I always feel so weird going to the Ouji's parties."  
  
Akira flipped through the radio-stations slowly, not finding anything she could stand. "Why? I thought you adored them?"  
  
"I do! Its just that my parents are always there for at least an hour." She rolled her eyes. "Mother wouldn't dare to insult someone by not showing up when she's invited, and I hate when someone who hasn't seen me in years brings up the pregnancy, and it gets my mother started. Then her and Mr. Ouji get into a yelling match outside on the front lawn."  
  
"So in other words, I'm in for one great show tonight, huh!?" Akira grinned at her.  
  
Bulma chuckled. "Yeah, really great. Hope you brought your video camera!"  
  
Keelin yawned, sitting up in the back seat. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost, Kee," Akira answered. "How can you sleep when Bulma's driving like a maniac?"  
  
"Sleep keeps you calm, because if you're gonna die, you're not gonna know when it's coming."  
  
"Very funny, guys!" Bulma growled.  
  
----(flashback)  
  
The sixteen year old girl struggled to pull the lacing on the back of her dress tight. "A little help here, Vegeta!"  
  
Her boyfriend laughed. "Hold on. Let me get my shirt buttoned."  
  
"This isn't funny! We're supposed to be downstairs right now, not having sex on my balcony," she hissed.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Getting anxious about it, isn't going to speed things up." He finished tucking his shirt into his black, pleated pants and walked up behind her. "Here. Hold still, damnit."  
  
Bulma winced when he pulled on the strings, and she swore she heard something tear. "Too, tight," she gasped. "What ripped!?!"  
  
"Ah shit. It's not very noticable," he told her.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Both teens froze at the sound of Mr. Ouji's voice coming from inside Bulma's room. Vegeta looked around quickly, spotting the lattice-work on the right. He'd done it a hundred times before, drunk even! He was pretty sure he could make it down them now before his father caught him.  
  
"I'm going over the rail," he whispered quickly. Bulma nodded shakily. "Go stall my old man."  
  
"And just why do you need to stall me, Vegeta?" Mr. Ouji was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. "Mind telling me what the hell you two were doing?"  
  
Bulma bit her lip and glanced between father and son. "Um."  
  
"Forget it. I'm not an idiot," he cut her off. His heated gaze turned to his son. "I'm just hoping that two intelligent teenagers have been smart enough to use protection. Scandal will not be tolerated." And without waiting for an answer from his son, he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Vegeta let the breath out that he'd been holding, and Bulma slumped to the floor, bursting into tears. "How are we going to tell them now?!"  
  
For the second time tonight, Vegeta didn't know what to say. "I-I'm not sure."  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
"Hey, B? Where are we going? I thought the we were supposed to turn right at the intersection back there," Akira said, half turning in her seat.  
  
"We're picking up Yamcha. I told you that before we left."  
  
Akira shook her head. "Run that by me again, because I thought you were joking back at the house."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yamcha is going as my date to the party. I'm supposed to pick him up on the way."  
  
"But isn't that going to be really weird?" She could see all her plans for tonight withering and dying as they spoke. "Trunks hasn't even meant this guy yet, and you're going to introduce them at Vegeta's 'going away' party?!"  
  
"I already spoke with Lisdore. She said I could bring a guest. I don't see what the big deal is. I just figure that when Vegeta sees that I've found someone new, that maybe he'll get the hint, and move on too."  
  
Akira kept quiet, but she really wanted to scream at her best friend and tell her what huge mistake she was making! This was going to end very badly tonight, and she was still trying to figure out how Keelin could possibly be sleeping through all this!  
  
----(flashback)  
  
"She's not keeping it!" Lillian shouted. "I won't allow it."  
  
Bulma stared at her mother with wide, glossy eyes. Next to her, Vegeta was seething with anger. "It's not your decision to make," he spoke up.  
  
"Keep quiet, son," his father said. The young couple was surprised that his voice held no harshness when he spoke. "Vegeta's right, Lillian. This isn't your decision to make."  
  
"Like hell it's not! Bulma is only sixteen years old! She's still a child, and I will not allow her to keep that baby! You're son just had to go and ruin bot their futures, didn't he?!"  
  
"Lillian, calm down. It's not entirely the boy's fault," James said, trying to sooth his wife's foul mood.  
  
Lisdore Ouji stood up. "Please excuse me, but I can't sit here and listen to her one more second," she said, glaring at Lillian Briefs.  
  
"Then get out! It's fine by me," Lillian hissed.  
  
"Mother, please," Bulma cut in.  
  
"What, Bulma? Please, what?! You're sixteen years old, and you got pregnant. What could you possibly have to say to me? You're lucky we don't kick you out of the house. You're not having this baby!"  
  
"I think my wife is right. We've heard enough," Vegeta Sr. growled. " We're leaving, now."  
  
Bulma held Vegeta's hand tightly, not wanting to be parted from him right now. He stood up, sending her an concerned look and reluctantly pulling his hand away from hers. He glared at Lillian and sent James an apologetic look before following his parents toward the door. Once they were outside, Vegeta paused. He didn't feel right about leaving Bulma alone right now.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. There's no way you can go back in there," his father told him.  
  
"She can't really force her to get an abortion, can she?" Vegeta inquired fearfully.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it. I'm calling my laywer first thing when we get home."  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
Trunks stood outside next to his uncle Arthos, both waiting patiently for Bulma's red camry to pull up the drive. "I really wish dad wasn't going back to Cali," the lavender haired teen spoke up. "These last couple days have been so great."  
  
Arthos smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he won't be gone for too long, Trunks. Probably just a few months."  
  
"Yeah, that's what he told me, but I don't know. It just sucks," he muttered sadly.  
  
"Well, there's your mother, finally," his uncle replied. He grabbed Trunks' elbow and pulled him toward the car. "Come on! You have to escort that lovely little girlfriend of yours to the party."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Trunks hissed, but his red-tinted cheeks gave it all away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I think I've heard this before," Arthos said, tapping his finger against his chin. "Who was it from? Oh yes! You're father use to say the same thing about your mother," he joked.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his mother's car. "W-who the hell is that guy?" He whispered, watching a dark-haired man step out of the car. Was this Yamcha Roshi getting out of the passenger side? The guy that his mother had been dating for all of two weeks?! He stopped walking, pulling Arthos to a halt as well.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks. I've never seen the guy before in my life."  
  
Akira jumped out of the back seat, followed quickly by Keelin. The two of them hugged each other and shouted "Halleluiah! We're alive!"  
  
Bulma slammed her door shut and glared at them. "Oh, shut up! My driving is not that bad."  
  
Yamcha chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go inside," he suggested.  
  
Keelin spotted Trunks and walked over to him. She could tell he was really bothered by something, and she guessed that it had to do with his mother's boyfriend. The pretty little blond girl linked her arm through his and smiled at him. "Are we going to stand out here all night, or are we going to go inside?"  
  
He sighed and nodded. "Let's go in."  
  
Arthos watched the two kids walk toward the house.  
  
"Hey, stranger?"  
  
A smile broke out on his face when he heard her voice. "Back at ya," he said, turning around to face Akira. He reached out and took ahold of her hand. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Unfortunately. It looks like our plans for tonight have been foiled."  
  
"Um, yeah. Vegeta's gonna be pissed as hell when he sees them walk in, and we're not going to be able to get them in the same room."  
  
Akira glanced over her shoulder with a sad look in her eye, taking in the scene by the car. Bulma and Yamcha were laughing, mere centimeters apart from kissing. It was making her sick. "I guess this really could be the end."  
  
"Lets not think about it," Arthos whispered back. "We need to concentrate more on keeping Vegeta from freaking out over this."  
  
----(flashback)  
  
"Coming," Mrs. Ouji's voice called out from the other side of the door.  
  
Keeping her eyes downcast, Bulma waited patiently for the woman who was a second mother to her. A soft click indicated that the door was opened, and the teen glanced up through tearfilled eyes. Lisdore's eyes widened, and she rushed forward, crushing Bulma in a comforting hug.  
  
"Bulma, dear, what's the matter?!"  
  
"I-I didn't know w-where else to go," she stuttered and choked, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on in, sweetie, and we'll talk about it," Lisdore offered.  
  
"Thank you for being so nice to me after everything."  
  
"You've always been like a daughter to me, Bulma, and this little mess that you and Vegeta have gotten into has not changed that at all."  
  
Walking into the sitting room, Bulma wiped frantically at her cheeks. "But!"  
  
"No buts. Have a seat. I'm going to go get you a nice, hot cup of tea, and then we'll talk."  
  
Bulma nodded, sinking into a comfy armchair next to the fireplace. She rested a hand on her stomach, thinking about all the aweful things her mother had said to her over the last month and promptly bursting into tears again. Lillian Briefs had called her daughter everything from whore to deadbeat, and because it was her own mother, each word seemed to cut the young girl in two.  
  
"Oh goodness," Lisdore gasped. She set down a tray with two steaming cups and the coffee table and knelt next to Bulma. "Hunny, calm down. Think of the baby. All this stress is not good for either of you," she spoke softly, hugging the girl.  
  
"I-I want Vegeta," Bulma cried out, hugging the woman tightly.  
  
"Shh. I know you haven't been able to see him in a month. He'll be home from school soon," she answered. "Why don't you go lay down in his room and get some sleep. You look tired, and you're all dirty. I'll call your parents and let them know where you are. I'm sure they're worried."  
  
"No!"  
  
Lisdore stood up and gave her a strange look. "Why not?"  
  
Bulma stared into the crackling fire with an expressionless look on her face. "They don't care. Mother kicked me out after Mr. Soulstyn brought the court order over this morning."  
  
Mr. Soulstyn was the Ouji's lawyer, and he had been working the local judges for days to get the warrant issued to stop the abortion. Bulma stood up slowly. "I think I'll go up to Vegeta's room now."  
  
----(just a change of scene)----  
  
A young boy, around eight years old, ran into the house. "Mother! Vegeta and Arthos took my football, and they won't give it back," Arro screamed.  
  
Lillian walked into the livingroom and gave him a harsh look. "Arro! Please, keep your voice down."  
  
The little boy pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. "But, mother!"  
  
"Suck the lip back in, Arro Ouji. I'm not falling for it. Now, where are your brothers?"  
  
Arro sighed and lead her outside where Vegeta was tossing the football across the lawn to Arthos. Lillian watched the two boys, glad that they got along so well despite the fact that they were only half-brothers. Vegeta caught the ball as it was thrown back at him and turned toward her. Immediately, he noticed the look on her face. He handed the ball back to Arro and went over to Lisdore.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at his bedroom window. "Bulma's upstairs in your room," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta glanced up at his window, too. He made to rush into the house, but his step-mother grabbed his arm. "Wait, 'Geta. Let her rest for a while. She just got here an hour ago, and she didn't look too well."  
  
Reluctantly, he nodded. "Where's her car?" He asked. "You picked her up from her house? I'm surprised Lillian let her out so soon, especially to come over here," he went on.  
  
" I didn't pick her up, dear. I," she paused, looking his straigh in the eye. "I think she walked all the way here."  
  
Anger twisted the teen's features, and he balled his fists. "What the fuck was she doing walking all the way over here?! It was raining all morning!"  
  
"Her parents kicked her out after they received the warrant this morning. I doubt she had a choice. I've called her parents and left a message with their maid, because Lillian refused to speak with me."  
  
"She's such an ignorant bitch," Vegeta hissed. "If she was a man, I'd punch her in the face without thinking twice."  
  
Lisdore sighed, leaning back against theside of the house. "And I'd hate to say it, but I was thinking about doing just that myself. I called the doctor and made an appointment for tomorrow morning so he can check out Bulma. I'm worried about her."  
  
"So, you're letting her live with us?"  
  
"You shouldn't even bother asking such a thing! Of course we are. I already talked to your father about it. He's coming home early tonight."  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked into the house. Slowly, he went up to his room and walked into the spacious quarters. Bulma had pulled all the curtains closed, casting the room into darkness, and she was sleeping quietly in the middle of his bed with the blankets wrapped snugly around her. Carefully, he pulled back the covers and laid down next to her. It wasn't like they could get into anymore trouble then thay already had now! Bulma blinked, turning onto her side.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up and get some rest," he muttered, pulling her against his side. He made sure to keep his eyes on the ceiling, knowing full well that if he looked int her eyes, he might actually break down in front of her. The last month had been hell for him not being able to see her, having to go to school and deal with the rumors, and the uncertainty of their future. Bulma didn't responded to him. Instead, she rested her head against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
Sorry to end it here, but it's late. And I have to work all day tomorrow... poo poo.. Anyohow! I really hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know! I hope to have the next part up by the weekend, but please don't hold me to it. This is going to be a super busy week for me!  
  
Much love to all of you guys!!! ;)  
  
Next time: The part continues. Vegeta and Yamcha come face to face. more flashbacks, which are pretty great, huh?!  
  
if you hate them, it's cool! You can tell me.. I won't get mad!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please review!  
  
---- 


	11. A Glimpse of the Past: Part 2!

**Daisy31**- Thanks for the review! I really hope that I can keep this story interesting. This three parter is going to be very helpful in showing Bulma and Vegeta's past during their teen years. Enjoy! ;)

**Seruleyan-Wings**- Hey girl!!!! Sorry I wasn't on last night. Russell was hogging the internet! Anyhow! Thanks for the review, as always!! I really appreciate all the support I get from you! Bulma's mother is very harsh. I'm hoping to get more into that with this story too. Who knows!?! ;)

**Yomegagurl01**- Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the flashbacks. They were my favorite parts! There's plenty more too! ;)

**PunkOnna**- I'm so happy everyone liked the flashbacks! Well, get ready, I have some more FB's in store for you in this chapter and the next one! Thanks for reviewing!!! ;)

**Kaatan**- Thank you for the review! ;)

**Videlchan313**- Holy crap! It's been a while, huh?! Hahaha. Sorry bout that. I've been super busy. Anyhow. Thank you for reviewing. Lillian was very mean to Bulma in that flashback. Things will only get more interesting mu hahahahaha... More flashbacks coming up, cuz I know how much everyone loves them! It's almost like having two stories in one! Haha. ;)

**Shades of Crimson**- I'm baaack!!!!!!!!!! Yeah! Hahaha. (hugs) thanks for the support! You're too good to me! I know how much everyone is enjoying the flashbacks, and I'm think that I'm going to continue with them throughout most of the story. You know! Like at least a small one in every chapter until Bulma and Vegeta get back together officially. What'd ya think?! ;)

**Dustbinbaby**- Wow, thank you so much for the review and the lovely, lovely compliments! It really means a lot. Thank you, thank you!!! Enjoy the next chapter! ;)

**DBZ-fan-JESS**- Hiya!!! Sorry, I can't kill Yamcha off yet. He's important for the storyline, but I might do something special for all you fans out there that don't like him!!! Mu hahahha my little secret! Thanks for reviewing!!! Enjoy, enjoy!! ;)

Okay! So incase you hadn't noticed.... I'm back! Hahaha. I've missed posting, and hearing from you guys a lot! And I meant to get the next chapter to 'My Name Is' up before this, but I'm a little stuck on it. That, and I have another story floating around in my head. Unfortunately, I can't post it yet. I want to finish up at least one of my other stories before I do. You can ask Seruleyan about it though. She's read the prologue and first chapter of this new story, and she'll probably tell you what she thinks about it!

Alright. If you haven't seen Gilmore Girls at all, ABC family is supposed to start playing it from the first season on starting in October. I know I'll be watching cuz season 2 is my fav!!! And season 5 has just started back up on the WB, Tuesday nights. (Wow, I'm shilling for the WB, Gilmore Girls big-time here!!!! I should get paid for this!)

**Chapter 11: A Glimpse of the Past: part 2!**

"Ah, it's great to see you again," Mr. Ouji greeted.

Akira smiled kindly at him. "It's nice to see you again, too. This is quite a party you have going on here," she commented.

"Mother's doing," Arthos cut in from beside her. "She loves to plan parties."

Vegeta suddenly came from out of nowhere. "I don't know how she does it on such short notice either," he grumbled. "Akira," he greeted with a slight nod.

"Hello, Vegeta," Akira replied, carefully hiding how nervous she was inside. What was he going to do when he saw Yamcha? She wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Mr. Ouji glanced past them into the den. "Aha! There's Marshall. Please, excuse me. Business calls!"

Arthos and Vegeta exchanged smirks and pulled out their wallets. Akira watched with a confused expression on her face. What in the world were they up to?

"I called 25 minutes before he started business talk. That'll be fifty bucks," Arthos stated happily as Vegeta handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"And I called that the first person he'd find would be Marshall," Vegeta responded. "So, you owe me one personal assistant."

The smirk was quickly wiped off Arthos' face. "I was joking about Judith."

"A deal's a deal."

"Come on, bro! She's the best assistant I've ever had."

"I know. Why else would I want her to join my staff?"

"You guys do this often?" Akira chimed in.

"Yes," Vegeta answered quickly. "Fine. Judith or your blue Lexus."

Arthos reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. "Sometimes I really hate you," he mumbled, taking a set of keys off and handing them over to his brother.

Akira laughed. "This Judith must be really good."

Across the room, Trunks was sitting in the living room with Keelin, and the two teens were chatting about music. Well, Keelin was chatting. Trunks was slightly distracted.

"Mars Volta or Damien Rice?"

Trunks pondered the question for a few seconds. "That's tough, but I'm gonna have to go with Mars Volta right now."

"Really?! I'm more in a Damien Rice mood myself," Keelin replied. She smiled at him, but he was too busy scanning the room for his mother. "This game usually works."

"Huh?"

"You're distracted by your mother and that Yamcha guy," she said. "Which is totally understandable! I just wish you'd talk to me about it like you normally would."

The lavender haired boy sighed. "I just can't believe she brought him here. It just makes me so mad. My dad's going away for who knows how long, and she's parading her new boyfriend around. What's she thinking?"

"I don't know. Do you want to leave or something. I think your dad would be cool with it."

"Mom's just been acting funny since dad showed up," he went on, seemingly ignoring her comment. "I kind of wish he'd just ask me to go with him."

Startled, Keelin just stared at him for a moment. "You'd really just up and go with him to California? What about this new school? Your mom?" She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced at her feet. "Your friends?"

He looked over at her and smiled sadly. "Ah, come on. I wouldn't leave you behind, Kee. I just want to spend some time with my dad."

**(Flashback)**

Vegeta closed his physics book and shoved it into his backpack. He was in a hurry to get out of school today. Bulma was in labor, but he had to keep up appearances so that no one found out. He prayed that Arthos was waiting by his car when he got to the parking lot; otherwise his brother might just get left behind to catch the bus! The class was quickly filing out the door and into the hallway as he got out of his seat.

"Mr. Ouji," the teacher called out as he neared the doorway.

'Shit! I don't have time for this,' he told himself mentally. "Yes, Mr. Lynd?"

"Nice work on that paper, as usual, but it seems like you've been distracted lately. Is there something wrong at home, or does it have something to do with Ms. Brief's sudden move to Europe last spring?"

Vegeta tried not to glare at the older man. He was just doing his job, but he was being damn nosey! "Things are perfectly fine at home," he managed to say without it sounding too angry.

"What of Bulma? The two of you were quite close," Mr. Lynd went on. "I'm sure she keeps in touch with you. Such a bright young lady! How's she doing?"

"She's fine," Vegeta clipped out, glancing at the door. "I really have to go, Mr. Lynd. I have an appointment after school."

"Terribly sorry to hold you up, my boy. Next time you speak with Ms. Briefs, tell her I said hello," he called after Vegeta.

"Yeah, sure."

Vegeta had to push his way through the crowd of people in the halls so he could get to his locker. 'Damnit! I'm gonna be late,' he thought angrily. 'I better not be, or Mr. Lynd is going to find my boot up his—.'

"Vegeta! Hey, you heading to the field for practice?"

Ignoring his teammate, he opened his locker and collected his books. His mind was on getting to the hospital, not football practice!

"Earth to Vegeta!"

"Leave him be, Leo," Alyn Remmington, Vegeta's best friend outside Bulma and his brother, growled.

Vegeta sent his friend a grateful look, but Leophin wasn't backing down. "It's not a crime to ask Vegeta if he's actually going to show up to practice today, brother."

"I have somewhere to be," Vegeta said, slamming his locker closed and taking off toward the main doors.

"Somewhere more important than football practice?! Have you forgotten that you're the captain, Vegeta? Coach said if you missed one more practice this month, you'd loose your ranking and be knocked back to second string."

Vegeta halted, halfway across the parking lot. He turned to Alyn. "Is that true?"

Alyn frowned. "Sorry, Veg, but I'm afraid so."

"If he wants to skip, it's fine by me. Especially since I'm next in line to take his spot," Leophin taunted as ran off toward the stadium.

"I really despise your brother," Vegeta grumbled.

"Me too. Go figure, considering were twins, huh?" Alyn laughed. He followed Vegeta to his car. "How's Bulma doing?"

"She's at the hospital, and speaking of which, I really got to get going. If I miss it, she'll scream at me nonstop."

Alyn chuckled. "Bulma yell? When doesn't she?"

Arthos nodded at Alyn as they neared the car. "About time, 'Geta. What took you so long?"

"Just a couple hold ups, nothing important," he answered flatly.

"Want me to come along with you?" Alyn asked.

Vegeta glanced toward the stadium. "What about practice?"

"B's my friend and a little more important right now."

**(End flashback)**

"Alyn?!" Bulma rushed forward and flung her arms around her old friend's neck. "Oh my gosh! How have you been?"

The fair-haired man laughed and hugged her back tightly. "I've been great, B. What have you been up to these past," he trailed off, thinking. "Seven years?"

She frowned. "Gosh, has it been that long?"

"Something like that," he replied with a smile. "I've missed you."

Bulma returned his smile. "Well that's what happens when you run off to England. How was Oxford? Gosh, Trunks would love to talk to you about it," she suddenly added, glancing around the room for him.

"It was amazing. I'm going back next year. How's Trunks doing? I haven't seen him since he was little."

She linked arms with him, and they walked into the next room. "Following his parent's footsteps." She frowned when his eye's widened. "I meant that he's going to Worthington, not that," she scolded him.

Alyn chuckled. "I know. Vegeta told me the other night. It's just been a while since I saw you angry."

"You and Vegeta," she grumbled. "Riling me up for the fun of it. I'm glad I'm so amusing to you two!"

"It brings back the good old days."

"Bulma."

The two old friends turned toward Yamcha's voice, and Bulma's face lit up. "Sorry, we got separated, Yamcha," she apologized, unlinking her arm from Alyn's. "Alyn Remmington, I'd like you to meet my date, Yamcha Roshi. Alyn is an very dear old friend of mine from school," she told Yamcha.

The two men shook hands politely, and Alyn expertly covered up his suddenly discomfort in the situation. "Nice to meet you, Yamcha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yamcha glanced between them with a curious expression. "So you both went to Worthington together?"

"That's right. Alyn was one of my best friends," Bulma stated affectionately.

"Yep! It was always me and the infamous duo," Alyn laughed.

"Infamous duo?" Yamcha questioned, confused.

Bulma groaned. 'Why'd he have to bring up Vegeta?' She wondered irritably. "Let's not go there."

"Why? You and Vegeta were inseparable," he went on purposefully. "There wasn't a thing they didn't do together."

"Can we leave Vegeta out of the conversation, please," Bulma begged.

"Why?"

"I think I'm going to go get a drink," Yamcha cut in. "Would either of you like anything?"

Bulma shook her head, but Alyn nodded. "Vodka, please." As soon as Yamcha was out of sight, Alyn grabbed her and drug her off toward the den, where Mr. Ouji's private office was located. "What the hell are you thinking?" He demanded, shutting the door behind him.

"Me?! You're the one who dragged me into office in the middle of a party. What the hell are you thinking?!"

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "You bring some guy to a party in Vegeta's honor. Have you introduced the two already?"

"Not yet," she answered. "Why would it matter?" She demanded stubbornly.

Crossing his arms, Alyn leaned against the large, mahogany desk. "How would you feel if he showed up to a party in honor of you going away for an indefinitely amount of time with some girl?"

She rolled her eyes and plopped down in a brown leather chair. "Oh come on."

"No. Really put yourself in his shoes here, Bulma. How would you feel if he paraded around with another woman in front of you?"

"I wouldn't feel anything," she said quickly. All of a sudden, she didn't want to be anywhere near her friend.

Alyn shook his head sadly. "Well, try imagining what it would feel like if you actually still loved him," he responded coolly before walking out the door.

Bulma stared at the hardwood floor, wincing when the door was slammed shut. Vegeta was still in love with her? 'No, he can't possibly be after all that's happened,' she told herself. 'Alyn has to be mistaken.' Convincing herself that he was, she stood up. She came here with Yamcha for a reason, and that was to get it through Vegeta's head that she had moved on and so should he!

Turning toward the door, she straightened her posture and screwed up her courage. If Alyn wanted to be mad at her, there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how awful it made her feel. 'He'll forget about it after a while,' she assured herself as she reached for the doorknob. Just as she was about to turn it, it moved on it's own, and she was face to face with Vegeta Sr.

"There you are," he said.

"Um, sorry. I just needed a little quiet moment to myself," she lied quickly, moving out of his way.

He smiled at her and shut the door as he stepped into the room. "You don't have to lie to me. I saw Alyn drag you in here than leave madder than a hornet. Mind telling me what's going on?"

**(end chapter)**

I finally got to the part everyone's been waiting for, and unfortunately, you're all going to have to wait a few more days for Mr. Ouji and Bulma's little talk. Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait though! (Crosses fingers)

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

**Next time:** I hope to maybe have Yamcha and Vegeta come face to face. Bulma and Vegeta most probably will talk, not sure yet. Bulma and Mr. Ouji will definitely have that talk, and there will be a few more flashbacks. I love the flashbacks. They're so fun!

Much love everyone!

**PANDORA ;-)**


	12. A Glimpse of the Past: Part 3!

Hey, everyone! Long time, huh? Sorry 'bout all that. Things have been hectic in my neck of the woods. Anyhow, I've been keeping you in suspense for far too long. I feel really bad about it too. I'm sorry. On a happy note, though, here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Kataan**- Thanks for reviewing!!! Enjoy!

**Silentslayer**- I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review!

**Seruleyan-Wings**- I feel like a big piece a poop. I'm sorry I haven't been on lately. (hugs) I miss talking to you and sharing ideas. I hope your writing's coming along okay and that everything's going well for you. As always, you're support means a lot to me. Thank you so much! 

**Lenk**- This chapter should answer at least some of your questions concerning Bulma and Vegeta, and Bulma and Goku. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shades of Crimson**- Seruleyan caught me on my penchant for names that start with 'A', too. I don't know why I do it (probably because I'm a dork shrugs). Anyhow, I'm glad you liked Alyn. He's actually a character from another story, just like Akira and Arthos, etc… Hopefully, I will get that story up some day. Been watching the new season of GG? I haven't missed an episode yet, and I'm watching the reruns of the other seasons on ABC family. I can't wait until the second season comes out on DVD. Dec. 7th!!! I'm going to be first in line, but I'm getting off topic. Sorry. Enjoy the new chapter. I think you're going to like it, if I manage to write it up correctly.

**Vegeta's baby sister**- Aw, you don't have to check out my other stuff if you don't want to, but thanks for the interest. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reviewing, and it's completely cool that you didn't review the last chapter. I'm cool with it!

**Hannah-Tendo**- Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

_**Chapter 12: A Glimpse of the Past: Part 3!**_

"Don't stay mad at Alyn. He just cares a great deal about you and my son," Vegeta Sr. responded after hearing Bulma rant about her conversation with Alyn Remmington.

Bulma sipped her martini and sighed, slouching back against the comfy leather couch. "I know. He was always a good friend to us."

"If you don't mind me saying," he started, propping his feet up on his desk. "Perhaps he has a point. Vegeta is still in love with you, dear." He smirked at Bulma's facial expression. It was clear that she wanted to argue that point. He held up a hand and chuckled. "Calm down. I'm just calling it like I see it."

"Well, if Vegeta's still in love with me than he needs to get over it. I'm seeing someone else, and we've been over for a very long time. He needs to move on, dad," she responded coolly, easily slipping into using the familiar term she had grown up calling him. He was more of a father to her than her own in any case.

"You know he can't. He's stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Bulma muttered. Flipping a long strand of hair over her shoulder, she glanced up at him. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about last week? It's been bugging me."

Mr. Ouji smiled somewhat sadly. "Something I've been meaning to say to you since you ran away with Trunks, but I've never been able to get you alone to say it. I know the real reason why you left."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bulma lowered her eyes to the floor.

**(Flashback)**

"I just can't get over how cute he is," Lisdore cooed, rocking the tiny bundle in her arms back and forth slowly. "I just knew that you and Vegeta would make an adorable child!"

Bulma laughed as she watched Mrs. Ouji smile lovingly down at baby Trunks. "I'm still having a hard time believing any of this."

Lisdore gave her grandson a peck on the forehead and placed him in his crib. "Did you call your parents back?"

"Ugh! No," Bulma grumbled. "What's the point? They're just going to tell me how disappointed they are in me for going through with this."

"It's been almost four months. They're your parents, Bulma." She walked over and gave the young blue haired woman a quick hug. "Even Vegeta called Jelena and told her about it," she pointed out.

"I can't believe she's actually coming here just to meet the baby. She's never visited here before."

"I can't say I'm happy about it," Lisdore admitted.

Bulma frowned. "You don't really think that Mr. Ouji would have anything to do with her, do you? He loves you."

"But he loved her first," Lisdore responded with a fake smile. "You never really get over your first love, even if it's not as great as the one you have now."

"Dad would never do anything with her."

Lisdore waved her hand in the air dismissively. "I can't be thinking about this stuff right now. I need to go check on how dinner's coming along, and you need to call you parents."

Sighing, the blue haired teen glanced at the phone sitting on the nightstand. "I guess I don't really have a choice." She set Trunks down in his crib before plopping down on the bed and picking up the phone. "Here goes nothing," she whispered as her shaky hand clutched the receiver.

**(End flashback)**

"Trunks, right?"

The lavender haired boy turned around to come face to face with his mother's new boyfriend. "Um, yeah?" He was fighting to keep the frown off his face.

The man smiled and extended his hand to shake. "I'm Yamcha Roshi. You're mother's been telling me all about you. It's great to finally meet you."

Trunks slowly reached toward Yamcha's extended hand, but a voice from behind him caused them both to jump. "There you are," Vegeta spoke up.

"Hey, dad."

Yamcha continued to smile. "Oh, you're Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave the other man a perplexed look. "Who are you?"

"He's just a friend of mom's," Trunks cut in quickly. He glanced around quickly, trying to find someone familiar. "Um, dad, let's go talk to Uncle Arthos and Akira. They look bored."

"Just a friend, huh?" Vegeta inquired harshly.

"I'd like to think we're a bit more than friends," Yamcha replied.

"Dad," Trunks attempted to get through to his father. "Can we go talk to Uncle Arthos now?"

"Go ahead and talk to him. I'll be right there."

Trunks looked back and forth between his father and Yamcha. This was not going to be pretty. He glanced over at Akira. Thankfully, she happened to look up at the same time, and they locked gazes. Trunks waved her over is inconspicuously as possible. Akira grabbed Arthos' arm and pulled him through the crowd toward them.

"So, you're the new boyfriend?" Vegeta's tone held an unmistakable hint of amusement that Yamcha was finally beginning to catch onto.

"That's right," Yamcha responded, getting defensive for the first time.

Vegeta took another step closer toward this threat, but Arthos interrupted his next remark. "Veg, come on. Let's go cool off outside," he coaxed, pulling Vegeta back.

"Why? We were just getting to know each other."

"You really want to upset mother by ruining the party?"

Vegeta glared at Yamcha then turned to his brother. "What fucking right does she think she has bringing him here?" With that said, he stormed off toward the patio doors grabbing a drink from a server's tray as he passed and nearly knocking the poor man over in his rage.

Yamcha loosened his tie and let out a deep sigh. "What's his problem?"

Arthos and Trunks followed Vegeta out onto the patio without a word, leaving Akira behind with Yamcha. She sighed as well. Yamcha wasn't a bad guy, and it was unfortunate that Bulma had put him in this situation.

"Don't worry about him, Yamcha. He's just got a lot on his mind," she said.

"He looked like he was about to punch me."

Akira smiled weakly. "He probably was."

Yamcha shook his head. "Bulma said they were friends and things between them were over. I didn't think confronting him was going to be abig deal."

"Like I said, don't worry about." She patted him on the shoulder. "You just might want to stay away from him for the remainder of the night."

"No problem here."

**(Flashback)**

"You have to go to college, Vegeta."

"I can't support you and Trunks if I'm in school," he argued. "Besides, lots of people get by working hard for what they want."

Bulma frowned. "You're too smart for that. You have real talent when it comes to business. You have to go."

Vegeta sat up and turned on the lamp. "I can't keep living off my parents. I have responsibilities now," he went on angrily. He couldn't understand why she was fighting him on this.

"We're too young for this. We don't have a choice, Vegeta!"

Tossing back the covers, he stood up and walked toward the window. "You know I despise this whole situation. We have a fucking kid and yet we still have to run things by my parents. It's ridiculous!"

"Will you just calm down? It's one in the morning. You're going to wake someone up."

"I don't care!"

Bulma sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm getting sick of talking about this, Vegeta. We can't do it. We'd never make it on our own right now," she tried to reason with him.

He glared over his shoulder at her. "You know that's not true. We'd do just fine on our own."

"Don't tell me what I do or do not know! This discussion is over. I'm not going to talk about it anymore," she yelled back.

"I'm not going to drop it," he shot back.

She grabbed his pillows and threw them at his feet. "Then you can go tell it to the couch because I'm not talking about it anymore!"

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly and bent down to pick up the pillows. "Fine!"

As he walked out the bedroom door, Bulma covered her face and burst into tears. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn,' she thought miserably.

**(Flashback scene changed)**

A kindly old woman with gray hair leaned into the aisle and smiled at the young woman next to her. "What a precious little thing," she cooed; nodding toward the sleeping baby boy nestled comfortably in his carrier.

Bulma smiled fondly at her four month old son and then back up at the woman. "He certainly is," she responded proudly.

"I think it's wonderful that a girl your age would baby-sit her little brother."

"Excuse me?" The blue haired teen could hardly believe her ears. "He's not my brother."

"Oh? I'm terribly sorry, dear. Cousin then?"

Bulma shook her head, trying not to laugh despite her annoyance. "He's my son."

The old woman sat back in her seat with a shocked expression. "Oh! Well, then."

The bus came to a halt, and Bulma glanced out the window quickly. With the disapproving looks she was now getting from those around her, she decided that this was her stop. She jumped to her feet and signaled the driver to wait as she gathered the few things she had been able to snatch before she had ran away from home. Stumbling off the bus, Bulma looked around. She was trying hard not cry over the way that woman had acted.

"Damn hormones," she mumbled, sniffling loudly. She dropped the diaper bag and duffle bag that were weighing down her right shoulder and slumped to the ground; careful not to jostle the sleeping baby she carried in her left hand. For the first time since she had set her mind to it, Bulma regretted her decision. 'Vegeta.' She started crying uncontrollably, causing her son to wake up and join her.

"Oh, hey," someone called out. "Are you alright?!"

Bulma lifted her head slowly, wiping away at her dampened cheeks. A tall, good-looking boy stood over her with a concerned look on his face. He had the craziest hair she'd ever seen. It shot out in every direction, and he had these huge, dark eyes that made him look like an innocent child. It was a good distraction from her thoughts. He bent down in front of her.

"You okay?" He repeated.

"Why?" She demanded.

He looked slightly taken back at her harsh tone. "What do you mean 'why'?"

She eyed him cautiously. "Why do you care? I'm just a 17 year old single mother, why do you even give a fuck?!" She turned toward her crying son and pulled him carefully into her arms. "Why would anyone care at all?"

"Hey, I just wanna help you out, okay? Will you please let me?"

The glare in her eyes softened slightly. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," she went on quickly. "God, what's wrong with me?!"

He smiled. "It's alright," he told her, picking up the two bags she dropped. "Come on. I'll take you to the inn. I'm sure Ms. Claira will give you a room for the night."

Bulma stood up. "Thank you."

"Not a prob! My name's Goku, by the way. What's yours?"

"Bulma, and this is Trunks."

Goku glanced down at the little boy in her arms. "He's cute. So, what brings you here?"

They started walking toward a large, white colonial style inn. "I'm hiding out for a while," she replied.

"From who?"

"My old boyfriend," she whispered.

**(End flashback)**

Vegeta sat alone outside on a bench facing the house. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but he was definitely grateful for the silence. It gave him the time to think about things, mostly about the past and what could have been. He knew Bulma better than anyone, even herself, and it just didn't make sense to him why she'd bring some guy she just started seeing with her tonight. Sure, he knew what she was trying to do. He wasn't an idiot. She wanted him to think it was finally over for good. She wanted him to move on.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to. He'd womanized his way through his early twenties trying to forget all about his ex-girlfriend and even his son, but that got old after a while. He'd tried dating seriously after that, but he never could commit to any of the women he went out with. There was always something lacking about each of them.

So finally, he just immersed himself in his work, falling asleep at the office on a daily basis. He became obsessed with it. He became even more successful than anyone even dreamed of him becoming, but it wasn't enough. There were still things that he wanted, and seeing that Yamcha guy inside had thrown him for a loop. He was a threat in Vegeta's mind. The guy already had his hands on Bulma, that was bad enough, but what scared Vegeta the most was Yamcha trying to get close to Trunks.

Trunks was a good kid, probably due to the lack of Vegeta's physical presence in his life. He knew he wasn't the number one dad in the world, but he tried tothe best of his abilities to at least be there for his son. He tried to call once a week, and he sent loads of money whenever he felt Trunks might need it.

And he'd tried his best to stay out of Bulma's way while he thought she was trying to figure out what exactly it was she wanted, but as he sat and stared at his childhood home, he decided that he was through with it all. He was going to California for who knows how long, and she was remaining here. It was finally over.

Laughter broke through his daze, and he shook his head quickly to chase away the thoughts. He looked off to his right and spotted Trunks and Keelin laughing uncontrollably with their arms linked together between them. It reminded him of him and Bulma when they were sixteen, but in this case, his son seemed pretty oblivious to his best friend's attraction to him. He sighed. It was safer that way. He didn't want them to go through what he did. He just hoped that Keelin could hold on for another two years at least.

"Isn't this party in your honor?"

Vegeta turned toward the voice. It was Tessa Remmington. "What do you want?"

She sat down on the bench next to him. "It was getting stuffy in there," she lied perfectly. "Why are you hiding out here?"

"I wanted to be alone," he replied harshly.

"You're upset about Yamcha being here," she said. "It's understandable."

He stared at her with a confused look. "How do you know him?"

"He's friends with Leophin," she explained. "He works with him."

"He works with Leophin?" Vegeta fought to suppress his disgust. He couldn't stand Leophin Remmington. "I knew there was something subconsciously wrong about him."

Tessa leaned back and glanced up at the stars. "Actually, he's a nice guy, which is odd. My brother was never one for hanging around the 'nice guys'," she spoke softly.

"That's because he's an asshole."

She chuckled. "He certainly has his flaws," she agreed. "But don't we all?"

Vegeta looked over at her and smirked slightly. "I suppose we do."

"With as close as you and Alyn are, I find it funny that tonight is the first time I've ever seen your son," she stated. "He seems like a great kid. I hear he's in Worthington."

"Just started," he relied.

"I wonder if they still have to wear those awful uniforms," she mused.

Vegeta chuckled. "Trust me. They do."

"God, how I hated them."

**(Flashback)**

"It's not much, but you've got a heater and running water," Ms. Claira announced, opening the door to the small shed. "And you can do whatever you want to it. I never really use it."

Bulma walked into the room and looked around with an awed expression. "It's perfect."

Ms. Claira smiled. "If you need anything at all, I'll be working in the office until eight, or you can ask Goku for help. He's a great kid. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you."

"You've done so much for me already. I couldn't ask for anything more," Bulma replied.

"Take the evening to get settled in and familiarize yourself with the grounds. Goku is bringing over an old bed from storage for you. We can't have you sleeping on the floor."

"Thank you so much!"

The older woman laughed and hugged Bulma. "You won't be thanking me in a couple days when you get into the work," she joked.

"Working doesn't bother me," Bulma assured her.

Outside, Goku was backing up an old rusty pick up truck with a small bed in the box. Ms. Claira walked out and left Bulma to settle in to her new home. Goku jumped out of the truck and smiled at his new friend.

"The old potting shed, huh?"

Bulma smiled back at him. "It's small, but it'll do. Do you need help bringing that in?"

He pulled the tailgate down and shook his head. "Nope. I can get it." He started pulling out the mattress and box springs. "Do you know where you want it set up?"

"Oh, um." She looked back into the room. "How about against that wall by the window?"

"Okay!"

Bulma stood back cradling Trunks in her arms as Goku pulled out tools to assemble the bed frame. She was desperate to talk to someone her age for a change. Ever since she was taken out of Worthington when she got pregnant, the only people she had to converse with had been Vegeta and his family and occasionally Alyn. The only problem was, she had no idea what to say to they boy in front of her.

"So, do you mind me asking why it is you ran away from home and this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Goku asked out of the blue.

'So much for not knowing what to say,' Bulma mused. "It's complicated, and I don't want to bore you."

"It takes a lot to bore me," he told her. "You just look really lonely, and well," he paused to look up at her. "I'd like to be your friend and help you out, but I won't push it," he continued on with a smile. "I'm sure it's probably hard for you, and I'm not going anywhere for a while."

When he turned back to his work, Bulma blinked back the stinging sensation in her eyes. She never expected to find people like this. She'd grown up in a society full of gossips and two-faces. She'd had very few friends, and here was someone who seemed so sincere.

"My parents kicked me out of the house because I didn't want to get an abortion."

Goku stopped working and turned back to her. He had a sad look in his eyes. "So you hoped on a bus and came here?"

She shook her head. "No. That was when I was around three months pregnant. My boyfriend's parents took me in. They're really amazing people. I mean, they weren't thrilled that we got pregnant, but they really worked with us and helped us out," she explained.

"And you left them to come here?"

"I didn't want to," Bulma argued. "It's just. Vegeta, my boyfriend," she went on. "He's so stubborn. He didn't want to live under their roof anymore. He wanted us to get married and find out own place. He wanted to quit school so he could support me and Trunks."

"What's wrong with that?"

Bulma stared at him like he'd grown a horn out of his forehead. "He's too intelligent to do that. He's set to go to Harvard in two years! He has so much ahead of him. He's going to be something," she announced proudly.

Goku nodded thoughtfully. "So you ran away because you didn't want him to give all that up?"

"Yes," she answered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You must really love him a lot."

"I always will."

Her new friend frowned as he watched her cry. Jumping to his feet, he said, "I have an idea! You've got to be hungry, right?" All she could do was nod. "Okay then! Let's go to my mom's diner. I've finished all my work around the inn, so Ms. Claira won't mind if I leave early, and I can come back after we eat and finish putting this together. Besides, you need to see the town. It's great, and I want you to meet my brothers and sister." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "You'll like them, and I have a feeling that you and Akira will get along really well!"

**(End flashbacks)**

"I'm not saying that I'm glad you left, Bulma. You put everyone through a lot," Mr. Ouji told her. "But I know how stubborn my son is, and had you not left, he wouldn't be the man he is today. He wouldn't have graduated from Worthington in the top five percent of his class, he wouldn't have graduated first in his class from Harvard, and he wouldn't be a successful businessman."

The blue haired woman on the couch was bawling her eyes out now. "I-I know," she stuttered through her sobbing.

Mr. Ouji got up and walked around his desk to give her a hug. "You sacrificed your future for his. I just wish the two of you hadn't been so stubborn because you could have been just as successful." He sighed when she tried to push him away angrily for that comment. "Calm down. I'm not belittling. I'm proud of you. You made something for yourself, and you did it all on your own."

**(End Chapter)**

Oh my! That was long, huh? I hope I didn't portray Vegeta as a pansy in this chapter. That was not my intention. He was just reflecting on his life. Everyone does it, and I'm sure he would as well!

I hope everyone understands what Bulma did as well. If not, let me know, and I'll try to clarify it further. I hope you all liked this.

**Next time:** I'm skipping ahead a little. A year and a half to be precise. That means that it'll be the summer before Trunks' senior year of high school. (He's a sophomore right now!) Vegeta will have been gone most of this time, probably only coming back for holidays. He will not be having any contact with Bulma over this time. I'll get into all this soon because I hope to have it up soon! We'll see how all the relationships have progressed over time, too.

Don't be mad that I'm skipping so far ahead, please! I have my reasons, and I think you'll be glad I did in the end.

Please review!

**PANDORA ;-)**


	13. One and a Half Years Later

**Yomegagurl01-** Another long wait, huh?! Sorry! Glad you like the story! Enjoy the new chapter.

**Lenk-** Thank you very much! More drama to come, I promise!

**Kataan-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter. Ya'll certainly waited long enough for it, huh?!

**Hannah-Tendo-** Wow! Thanks a bunches. I'm really glad you like my story. I see there's a lot of Gilmore Girls fans! Yeah!

**Nuthouse-** Thanks! I really appereciate the review! Enjoy, Enjoy!

**Silentslayer-** (_hides_) please don't kill me. I promise it's not gonna last! Enjoy! (_runs away_)

**Shades of Crimson-** Thanks! I forgot to make a big deal about the 100 reviews thing! Much love!!! ;-) As always, you have such great things to say to me. I really love you for it and appreciate it. Thank you, thank you! I'm loveing the new season, too! It's great to finally see Luke and Loralei together, huh?! Anyway, back to my story here. This chapter is just introducing people to where everyone is now after the long jump in time. I hope you like it!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** Just a little bit long with Yamcha, at least a couple more chapters, but everything shall work out just fine. I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

**Clarobell/ Vegeta's little sister-** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter.

_**Chapter 13: One and a Half Years later…**_

"Aw, how cute," Bulma teased as she watched Arthos' car drive by outside and Akira walk back into the diner.

Akira glared at her as she set her apron on the counter. "You say that every morning he comes in. It's getting old."

The blue haired woman across from her just grinned. "I can't help it. I think it's adorable that Arthos drives two hours just for breakfast."

"It's not like it's everyday," Akira argued and trying desperately not blush.

"True, but still." She picked up her coffee cup and gulped down almost half of it. "You should just let him spend the night at your house after your dates. It'd save him a lot of gas money," she continued to joke.

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I don't move as fast as some people."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with how me and Yamcha are doing things!"

"He practically lives with you."

"He's my fiancé. He's going to have to move in eventually," Bulma argued.

The door opened and Trunks and Keelin walked over to the counter and sat down next to Bulma. "What are you fighting about this morning?" Keelin asked, grabbing a blueberry muffin from a nearby tray and handing it to Trunks then grabbing another for herself.

"Nothing. I was just telling Akira how cute it is that Arthos comes by here in the mornings," Bulma replied.

"Oh crap!" Akira turned to Trunks. "He wanted talk to you before you went to school this morning. I think he was on his way to your house."

Trunks frowned thoughtfully. "Really? Did he say what about?"

Akira bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to say anything in front of Bulma. "Um, not really," she lied.

"There you are!"

The group at the counter turned toward the door to see Arthos walking toward them. "Hey, Uncle Ar! What's up? Akira said you wanted to talk to me," Trunks said.

Arthos exchanged a cryptic look with his girlfriend before motioning his nephew outside. "Yeah. Come on. It'll just be a second. I have to hurry and get to the office."

Trunks slid off his stool and followed the older man outside. Bulma watched them conversing through the large picture window. "What's going on, Kir?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying," Bulma argued. "What's going on?"

Akira sighed heavily. "It's about Vegeta. He's finally moving back into the family estate."

Keelin smiled happily. "That's great! Trunks is going to be so hyped about this."

Bulma stared blankly at her best friend for a long time. She hadn't spoken to Vegeta since his 'going away' party. In fact, she'd ignored what little news happened to get around to her about him since then, too. Suddenly, she shook her head and a determined look came over her face. 'So what if he is coming back,' she asked herself. She had moved on. She was getting married next month to a wonderful man who loved her, and she loved him! 'Who cares if Vegeta's going to be around on a daily basis again?! I can handle him,' she assured herself.

"You okay, B?"

"Huh?"

Akira gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?"

Bulma raised her chin slightly and smiled. "Never better." She stood up from her stood and grabbed her coffee thermos. "I have to get to the inn. It's payroll day, and I have a ton of paperwork to do," she announced. "I'll see you later this afternoon."

**(Change scene)**

"Wow," Trunks whispered in disbelief. "When?"

"His plane arrives this Friday. I'm going to pick him up, and I thought since tomorrow's Thursday, and your last day of school, that you might want to spend the night and go with me to the airport," his uncle told him.

"Of course! I mean, I'll have to ask mom, but I don't see why she'd have a problem with it."

Arthos nodded. "Just give me a call at my office later. I have to work late tonight. You got the number?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now," he told him with a laugh.

"Bye!"

Arthos waved as he walked around to the driver's side of his car and jumped in. Trunks watched his uncle speed off down the road just as his mother came out of the diner and stopped next to him.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Trunks smiled. "Yeah. Dad's finally coming back from California," he told her. "Uncle Ar wants to know if I can spend tomorrow night at his place so I can go with him Friday morning to pick dad up from the airport."

Bulma wanted to say no so bad for some reason, but she knew that'd be selfish of her. Instead, she patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Sure, Trunks. It's fine."

**(Change scene)**

He sat at his desk staring out the window absently while his phone-line beeped. He had no intention of answering it, and he decided to show his assistant just how much he didn't want to answer it by picking up the receiver and then dropping it back down, terminating the call. Several seconds later, his office door swung open and Tessa walked in with a furious look on her face.

"What's the matter with you?! Do you have any idea who that was on the phone?" She demanded.

"Yes," he answered uncaringly.

The woman standing in front of him sighed and plopped down in an empty chair. "She's been trying to get in touch with you all week. What's the problem, Vegeta? She's your mother."

He glared over at her. "No she's not," he argued.

"Um, she gave birth to you. I think that kind of means she's your mother," Tessa shot back irritably.

"That doesn't make her my mother." He stood up and moved closer to the window to watch all the people walking by on the sidewalk below. Why was Jelena being so damn persistent now after all these years? Three times a day, every day for the last two weeks she had been calling. It was driving him insane.

Tessa sighed and got up from the chair. "Vegeta," she whispered sympathetically, walking over to him and placing her small hand against his shoulder. "You really should just talk to her. Get it over with, you know? She's not going to stop calling until you do."

Vegeta shrugged her hand away and started for the door. "I'm going out for lunch. Take messages and don't schedule any appointments for the afternoon," he commanded as she followed him out of his office and toward the elevator.

"Where are you going for lunch?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I just need to get out of this place."

The elevator doors slid open, and he quickly stepped inside. Tessa put her hand against the doors to keep them open. "What am I supposed to tell you mother when she calls?!"

He leaned forward, pulling her hands from the doorframe and pushing her away gently. "Tell her I'll call her back," he said.

"Really?" Tessa inquired carefully, standing back away from the doors.

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah." The doors began to close. "In about twenty years when I have nothing better to do," he added just as they shut.

Tessa groaned and clenched her fists at her sides. Sure, she knew that coming to work for Vegeta was going to be frustrating, but she just had to do it despite all that. "Stupid man," she muttered turning back around toward her desk. A sad smile graced her pretty, pink lips as she sat down and grabbed several folders from the corner of her desk.

They'd both been hurting so much when they first started seeing each other a year and a half ago, and the pain just didn't go away for either of them. He was still madly in love, though he vehemently denied it, with Bulma, and Tessa was still in love with her ex-husband. The mutual pain was the only thing they had in common. They knew they were just using each other for company and sex, yet Tessa worried about the move back to the East Coast. Would he go back to chasing after Bulma and leave her all alone? She knew she didn't love Vegeta, but he was the only part of her life right now. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle being brushed aside; as if she meant nothing to yet another man she cared about.

**(Change scene)**

The doorbell rang twice, and Cass stumbled over several boxes to get to the door. A wide grin spread across his face as he opened the door and set eyes on his nephew. "Trunks! Come on in," he greeted cheerfully. "Don't mind the boxes," he excused.

The young, lavender haired teen squeezed into the room between two large boxes. "What's all this?"

"Arthos is, um, cleaning house, I guess you could say," Cass joked. "Getting ready to move out finally."

Trunks gave him an expectant look. "He's getting his own place?"

"Yeah. He's leaving me here all by my lonesome."

"When'd he decide this?"

Cass led him into the livingroom and plopped down on the leather sofa. "A week ago. I think he's getting ready to you-know-what," he announced cryptically.

Arthos rushed into the room with the phone in his hand. "I need help," he told them frantically.

Trunks and Cass exchanged smirks. It was obvious that he had just got off the phone with Akira. Trunks sat down in a chair by the fireplace. "What's up?"

"Akira's on her way over. She's staying the night so she can go with us to pick up your dad at the airport."

Cass shook his head. "You're pathetic, bro! How long have you two been dating? Over a year now," he went on, answering himself. "What's the big deal about her spending the night? You've had sex with her."

"We've never spent the entire night together, though, and you're a pervert and you have a date tonight," he responded evenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always eyeing her up when she's here. It makes her uncomfortable, and if I know you, which I do, you'll be bringing your date home. I don't want to be kept up all night because you can't keep it down," he accused. He placed the phone on the bookcase. "Maybe you should go stay with mom and dad for the night."

Cass stared at his older brother. "You're joking right?"

"No."

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to stay at mom and dad's tonight."

Arthos crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "You need to help me hide all those boxes, too."

"What?!" Cass jumped up from the couch. "I just helped you bring them all out here, and now you want me to help you hide them? What the hell for?!"

"Because I don't want her to know that I'm moving out yet. I want this to be a surprise."

Trunks somehow managed to not laugh out loud as he witnessed his two uncles argue over Akira spending the night. "If she asks, why don't you just tell her that the boxes are my dad's? Say his assistant messed up the addresses when she had his stuff shipped."

Arthos tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that," he replied. "But what about Cass? He still needs to go."

"I'm not leaving! I have a date tonight," he shot back angrily. "Why don't you leave that way I can have the apartment to myself in case things go really well for me tonight?"

"Akira's already halfway here."

"Call her up and tell her to meet you at mom and dad's."

"Well, that'd be rude," Arthos continued. "I already invited her to stay here."

Cass threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! I'll take her back to her place if things go well."

Trunks and Arthos watched as Cass stormed out of the room. The second he was gone, Arthos cracked up with laughter. "He's so easy to get riled up." He smirked over at his nephew. "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure!"

**(Change scene)**

"Babe! I'm home," Yamcha called out from the doorway.

"In the kitchen."

He grinned. "You're not trying to cook again, are you?"

Bulma poked her head around the wall and glared at him. "Very funny!" She disappeared from sight again, coaxing him into the kitchen.

Yamcha couldn't help but laugh when he saw what she was doing. "What happened in here? It reminds me of my office."

"I was just checking out all the invitations to make sure there weren't any misspellings or anything," she replied in reference to the piles of papers strewn across the table.

"You had to check every single one?" He sat down across from her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." She carefully straightened a stack in front of her. "How was work?"

Loosening his tie, he leaned back. "Board meeting after board meeting, but at least Krillin was there to keep me company."

"I thought he was still out on leave," she trailed off. "Damn Eighteen for not keeping me up to date!"

"He came back last week. I thought you knew."

She sighed. "No. Ever since the baby was born, she's been keeping to herself. I don't think I've really gotten to talk to her in a month. Things are just so hectic anymore. Between our wedding and helping Goku and Chichi with their plans, I'm tapped."

Yamcha stood up and walked over behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You're stretching yourself too thin. You need a break," he told her.

She reached up and took ahold of his hand. "I know, but there's just too much on my mind."

"I know." He let go of her and went to the fridge. "Where's Trunks? Studying late at school again?"

"He's spending the night at his uncles' apartment, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! I feel like an idiot now. You only told me like three times yesterday," he berated himself.

Bulma got up, rubbing her eyes. "It's okay. You've got stuff on your mind as well." She poured herself another cup of coffee and took a large gulp. "Yuck! It's cold," she complained.

**(End chapter)**

Okay. So Bulma and Yamcha are getting married in a month. June and Krillin have had a baby together, but they aren't married yet. Chichi and Goku are starting to plan their wedding. Arthos is getting his own place, and Vegeta's on his way backhome finally! There'll be more catching up in the next chapter!

Next chapter: Arthos, Akira, and Trunks pick up Vegeta from the airport. Bulma receives a call from her overbearing mother. Dinner at Vegeta's parents' house, etc...

PANDORA ;-)


	14. Picture Box!

**Just so everyone knows!** My fans kick ass! ;-) (Group hug!) And I accidentally misnamed Vegeta's little brother in the last chapter. It's supposed to be Arro, not Cass! I'm a dork!

**DBZ-fan-JESS-** I know a year and a half is a long time to skip ahead, but I didn't really think everyone would be too happy hearing about Vegeta and Bulma's relationships with other people, and I really wanted them to have that time apart. Plus, yes! I do like to torture my characters! Mu hahahaha.

**Silentslayer-** I know. Nobody wants the marriage, but it's important! I swear. You all like how it turns out. I promise! Enjoy!

Hikari Heijin- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this new chapter! 

**Kacy-** I've recently updated YSTR a couple times, and will have yet another chapter for it up very, very soon, next couple days. I hope you like this story, though.

**Jet-** I love Gilmore Girls! Haha. Yeah. I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks!

**Na Janay-** Haha. Everyone hates Yamcha. It kind of makes me feel bad for him. I'm neutral when it comes to him. I've used him as a bad guy, and I've tried to use him as a decent guy, but that never goes over well. Oh well! Enjoy!

**Segma- **Wow! Thank you. I really hope you like this chapter!

**Lenk- **Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah! Things will really start to get good now in my opinion. Hope you like.

**Little Rascal-** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Shades of Crimson-** I'm not picking favorites or anything, but I always look forward to hearing from you! (Hugs) Thanks so much! You're amazing. I think everyone will like how things work out. I'll give you a hint. Yamcha's not going to be a bad guy in this fic. I'm really going to try and make him a decent for a change! It means a lot that you like Akira and Arthos. They'll be making appearances in all my fics. ;-) There's definitely a lot happening down the road in this story. Enjoy this new chapter! Much luv!

**Seruleyan-Wings-** My homie! Where are you! I've missed ya, gal! If you see me on AIM, message me. I never know if it's you when you're names online. (sobs) I miss bob-storming with you! Anyhow. It was great to hear from ya. I'm glad you like! Sorry, you were sick! Get better soon. Luv ya!

**Tsume-Hiei luver-** Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to stop writing, so you don't have to worry! I'm really happy that you like my work. It means a lot! Thanks so much!

**Kataan-** Don't worry! I'm updating! See? ;-)

**Just a Fan-** A really want to thank you for your last review! I'm glad that some people are so understanding. I will try very hard to get an update for "MNI" up soon. I'm working on it, but I think I might finish this fic first. Not sure! Thanks so much!

**Sephoria-** Thanks so much! Everyone was really supportive after my last rant there. I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'm still going to write, and I have no plans on stopping. I have far too many ideas in my head to stop. I think I'd go insane if I tried. Haha. So, yeah! Thanks again. I'm glad you like all my stories and my characters.

**Vegeta's Baby Sister-** It's completely understandable that you haven't reviewed lately. You don't have to apologize for it. I know what it's like to be without a computer for a while. Been there! Hahaha. Anyhow. Thanks so much. Don't worry! I'm not quitting! ;-)

_**Chapter 14: Picture Box!**_

**(Friday morning)**

The airport was pretty packed for it being five in the morning, Trunks noticed. He couldn't wait to see his father! The last time he'd seen Vegeta was at Christmas dinner at his grandparent's house several months ago. They still talked on the phone at least twice a week, but a phone call never could contend with actually being with his dad. Akira sat next to him, flipping through a magazine she'd bought in the gift shop on their way in. She was used to being up early because of the diner. Arthos, on the other hand, had never been one for getting up early. He was slouched down in his chair, his head resting against his girlfriend's shoulder as he snored softly.

"So?" Akira spoke up.

Trunks looked at her. "Huh?"

"The boxes?" She prodded. "And don't feed me that 'Vegeta's assistant screwed up the addresses' crap again. I let it slide last night. What's going on?"

The eighteen year old gulped. "Um. I don't know."

She continued flipping through the magazine. "You were never good at lying to me."

"Uncle Arro is moving out of the apartment," he tried.

"Wrong again!"

He smiled weakly and happened to glance up toward the main hallway. "Dad!" He turned to Akira and nudged her. "Would you look at that, Kir? It's my dad," he announced loudly, hoping his uncle would wake up and save him from Akira's interrogation.

Akira just shook her head. "I'll get it out of you one way or another," she told him before shaking Arthos awake. "Get off me, you bum."

Her boyfriend sat up, startled from his peaceful sleep. "What's going on!" He looked up at his brother and blinked. "Vegeta?"

The older man just glared down at him. "Who else were you expecting to pick up?"

"Good point," Arthos muttered, yawning loudly.

Trunks stood up. "I think we should get Uncle Ar back home before he falls asleep again," he joked.

Akira got to her feet as well and shook her head at her boyfriend with a smile on her face. She turned to Vegeta and gave him a quick hug. They'd gotten close over the past year, as she had begun to spend more and more time with his brother. Her and Arthos had even visited him a couple times while he was in California, and she was at all the family functions now.

"Welcome back," she greeted him.

Vegeta smirked and hugged her back. "Still with my loser of a brother, I see. I thought you might have grown a brain and left him by now," he joked.

Arthos jumped to his feet pulled his girlfriend to his side gently. "Let's go home," he grumbled.

Father and son laughed as they watched Arthos drag Akira along on their way out the door into the parking lot.

**(Change scene, Monday morning)**

She rolled out of bed to the persistent ringing of the telephone. It was times like these, that she despised herself for putting a phone line in her bedroom. Staggering across the room, she reached for the phone and put it up to her ear. "This had better be good," she greeted groggily. Why'd Yamcha have to go to work so early and leave her here alone to answer the phone!

"Good morning to you too," Goku laughed from the other end of the line. "Did you forget?"

Bulma frowned, making her way over to the window and pulling back the curtains. What was he going on about? She squinted against the intensely bright sunlight filtering in through the glass. "Oh shit!" It suddenly dawned on her. "I feel like a complete ass."

"It's okay, B. You've got your own stuff going on," her ex-boyfriend responded kindly. "You'll make it when you can. I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that you're normally awake by this time. It's almost ten," he babbled on.

"Ten!" She whirled around to glare at her alarm clock. "I set my clock for eight! Why didn't it go off," she cried angrily. "I'm going to harm it," she threatened.

Goku laughed again. "It's okay. Don't take it out on the alarm clock. I'm sure it's not really its fault."

"Oh, it is," she replied, pulling the plug from the wall and walking back over to the window, clock in hand. "I'll meet you at the Inn in thirty minutes," she told him, while trying to pry the window open with one hand.

"We're already here. Take your time, B."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and set it on the windowsill. Now with both hands free, she was able to open the stubborn pane. She leaned the top half of her body out of the window and held the clock with both hands. "You really let me down," she told it in an ashamed voice. "I'm afraid, it's time for me to move on."

She tossed it toward her empty driveway, waiting for the satisfying smash as it broke into tiny pieces. It smashed alright—right against a shiny, black Mercedes! Bulma blinked. "What the?" She whispered to herself worriedly. Her driveway was supposed to be empty! She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the driver of the car, who just so happened to be getting out of the car when the clock had landed on the roof.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma and cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're lucky this is a rental," he called up to her.

Bulma frowned and propped her elbows on the windowsill, resting her chin in her hands. "I'll be sure to have an extra clock ready for when you bring your car around next time," she threatened with a grin.

He smirked up at her. "Are you going to let me in, or are you just going to sit up there in your room all day?"

"Where's Trunks?" She asked him. It was obvious that Vegeta must have decided to drop their son off after he'd spent a nice, long weekend with his father. Why else would Vegeta come over to her house, especially since they hadn't seen each other in over a year?

"I dropped him off at Keelin's," he told her. "The door, woman?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's unlocked. I'll be right down." She moved back inside and closed her window before walking toward her door. She paused, walking past the full-length mirror, and frowned. Her hair was disheveled, and her nightgown wasn't something most people would find appropriate for entertaining company in. It was short, and semi-sheer. 'Oh, who cares,' she told herself. 'It's nothing Vegeta hasn't seen before.'

Downstairs, Vegeta walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He moved several takeout boxes aside and pulled a bottle of water out. "Still haven't leaned to cook, huh?" He asked her, hearing her bare feet pat lightly against the tiled floor.

"Still an asshole, huh?" She retorted, pushing him out of the way gently and grabbed the orange juice.

"Would you still love me if I weren't?" He joked with that damn smirk of his still on his face and that gruff little chuckle of his that always got her thinking of things she shouldn't be thinking of!

Bulma felt the sudden need to sit down before her legs decided to give out from under her. "What are you doing here?" She countered with yet another question.

"Dropping my son off." He sat down across the table from her and took a big gulp of the water he stole.

"You dropped him off at Keelin's. Why'd you come here?"

He sighed irritably and leaned back in the chair. "What? I'm not allowed to come over here now? Fine." He stood up and started toward the back door.

Bulma jumped up from her chair and caught onto his arm. "Wait, Vegeta!" He turned to glare at her, and she let go of him and stepped back a little. "I didn't say that. I just didn't think we were on speaking terms since you left."

Vegeta dropped his hand from the doorknob and turned to her. "You want to keep fighting? Fine by me. I'm always good for holding a grudge."

"Vegeta, come on. You know I hate fighting with you," she told him.

He laughed out loud at that. "No you don't," he commented.

Giving him a heated look, she turned away from him and went back to her seat at the table. "You didn't answer my question!"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind him. "I heard you're actually getting married."

She lowered her eyes to the table and the paper that Yamcha had left before he had gone to work. "I heard you were dating Tessa."

"We need to start discussing college," he cut in. If she was going to avoid his statements, he'd do the same!

Bulma sighed and flipped the paper open to the editorial's page. "Trunks hasn't decided where he wants to go yet." She skimmed over the articles looking for some thing to distract her.

"I know. I've talked to the boy about it already. He'll get into whatever school he wants to attend. I just want to make sure we don't have another stupid fiasco over the money situation like we did with Worthington," Vegeta told her.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I have it all under control. Trunks is getting a ton of scholarships, and Yamcha and I will be taking out loans for the rest." She cringed the second the words left her mouth. 'Shit! What was I thinking!' She didn't have to wait long for the explosion.

Vegeta stormed over to her chair and pulled her to her feet. "That thing you call your fiancé isn't going to have any say in this. Trunks is my son and my responsibility, woman."

Bulma yanked her arms from his grasp and glared up at him. "Knock it off, Vegeta! Yamcha cares about Trunks, and he's going to be his stepfather whether you like it or not," she shot back.

"I will be paying for his schooling. All of it," he put in evenly.

She could see the desperation in his eyes, and she backed down quickly, feeling bad all of a sudden. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek gently. "Oh, Vegeta. Yamcha's not trying to replace you," she whispered. "He could never. Trunks loves you more than anything in this world."

He pushed her hand away from his face and glared angrily at her. "You just don't get it, do you?"

This time, he made it out the back door before she could stop him. Bulma ran out onto the porch. "Vegeta!"

"Mother is having a little dinner this Friday night," he growled out, opening the trunk and pulling out several bags that obviously belonged to Trunks. They were all from bookstores and music shops. Vegeta had taken him shopping, she guessed. He walked back to her and stopped. "Family only. She's expecting you there." He walked into the house to deposit his son's things in his room before he came back out.

Bulma was still standing on the porch, gripping the railing tightly. "Vegeta?"

He ignored her and started walking across the lawn toward Akira's house. "Be there by seven."

"Where are you going!" She yelled at him.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" He shot back.

"Akira's not home. She's at the diner, working!"

"She asked me to pick something up from her house and bring it to her," Vegeta yelled before disappearing into Bulma's best friend's house.

**(Change scene)**

He liked her house. There weren't any frilly things or flowers all over the place. It was very different in it's décor. No patterns, just solid colors. He'd have to suggest to his brother to just move in here instead of getting a new place for them. He walked into the living room and looked around. Akira had told him that what he was looking for would be in here. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at all the pictures on the mantle. There were quite a few of Trunks from all different times in his young life, some of Bulma and Akira posing funnily next to each other, and a couple new ones from one of Akira and Arthos' visits to California to see him.

He picked up the picture and looked down at it. They were on the beach. Arthos had Akira flung over his shoulder, and she was laughing and pounding her fists against his back. Vegeta was lounging nearby in a chair, Tessa sitting in the sand next to him reading a novel. Arro had taken the picture. Vegeta set it back up on the mantle and moved on down the line. The next one took him by surprise.

It was a prom picture, and there were two couples in it. Akira and some guy he didn't know, and next to them stood another couple. It was Bulma and Goku, from what he was guessing. He turned away from the mantle and glanced around the room for what he came for. He found a wooden chest that was painted white. It looked old. He opened it up and looked inside. This was it! He pulled out some photo albums and flipped the one labeled 'Trunks' open. There were a ton of baby pictures, and as he turned the pages, the boy in the pictures seemed to get older. It was like watching his son grow up. All the things he'd missed over the years were right in his hands now. He was suddenly very grateful that his brother and Akira had hit it off. She'd told him to take the albums and get copies of the pictures for himself.

"I don't think Akira would be too happy if she found out you were going through her stuff," Bulma spoke up from the small foyer.

He looked up at her and scowled. Closing the album, he stood up and placed it back into the small chest. "This is what I came for," he growled out, picking up the wooden box.

Bulma knew what all was in that box. "Why does she need that at the diner?" She inquired suspiciously.

"It's not for her. She brought up at lunch Sunday that she had a million pictures from when Trunks was growing up, and my mother went nuts," he lied smoothly. "She wanted to borrow them so she can make copies."

"Oh," Bulma muttered. "Sorry."

He stood up and walked toward the door. "What did you want?"

She followed him out the door quietly. "I want us to be friends again," she told him. "You're my best friend, Vegeta. We've grown up together since we were babies, and I can't stand us not talking to each other. Up until a couple years ago, we at least could talk openly. I want that again!"

"You have friends, you have a fiancé, and you have our son," he told her. "You don't need me." He put the photos in the back of the car. "Honestly, woman." Vegeta turned toward her and lifted her chin with his hand. His insides clenched at the sight of her big blue eyes filled with tears, but he showed no outward sign that he felt bad. "You act like I hate you or something."

"Don't you?" She sobbed.

He shook his head. "I'll see you on Friday." He opened his door and slid into the driver's seat. "And don't bring _him_."

**(Change scene)**

It was like 'baby day' at the diner. June had brought her newborn in, and Ausrin and Radditz had their little boy there as well. It made Akira a little envious. Sighing, she stopped staring at her blond friend who was busy rocking her tiny little girl to sleep and went back to wiping off the table. The bell jingled behind her, announcing that someone had entered her diner. She turned around to see Vegeta. He looked a little perturbed, and he was holding the picture box. She laughed a little.

"You brought the whole box?"

"Shut up, or I'll tell my brother you're biological clock is ticking," he teased back.

"Wow. I'm guessing you talked to Bulma this morning," she went on, following him over to an empty table away from the other occupants.

He set down the box heavily and plopped down in a chair. "Yes," he hissed.

Akira sat across from him and frowned. "What happened?"

"I told her I wanted to pay for Trunks college, and she had the nerve to bring that loser fiancé of hers into it. Did you know he had offered to pay for it?" He demanded accusingly.

Akira's eyes widened. "What? No way! I would have told you or Arthos about that," she confided. "Are you sure she didn't just say it to make you mad?"

"She meant it," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta." She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Want me to go through these with you? Radditz can hold down the diner for a change."

He picked the box up. "Sure. You know more about all this stuff than me anyhow."

"Good. Radditz, I'm going for the night. Call my cell if you need anything," she shouted into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah! Just leave," he teased back.

"If there weren't customers out here, I'd respond accordingly," she shouted back.

**(Change scene)**

Chichi was looking at the latest wedding magazines, trying to find the perfect inspiration for her and Goku's cake. Next to her, her fiancé was tasting all the different flavors that she had narrowed their selection down to. He was in heaven!

"I like this one a lot," he pointed to one of the three chocolate cakes to his right.

"Let's see," Chichi said, reaching over to take his fork and try a bit of it. She let the delicious flavor sit in her mouth for a second before finishing it. "The chocolate mocha silk cake it is," she announced happily.

Bulma walked into the room. "Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, B! We just decided on a cake flavor," Goku told her excitedly. "You've got to try it and tell us what you think." He pushed the plate over toward her.

She picked up the plate and grabbed a fork from nearby. "Oh my god," she responded after taking a bite of it. "That's amazing, Chi!"

"Thanks. I still haven't decided on how I want to decorate it yet, though." She picked up her book and started flipping again. "Oh, June was just here with the baby. You missed it. She's absolutely adorable. I can't wait until we have children," she told Goku.

Most guys would immediately freak out at the mention of children, but Goku just smiled. "Me either, Chi."

"You guys are going to make great parents some day," Bulma told them, smiling at her two friends. She pulled out a clipboard from her briefcase and set it down in front of her. "I finished my invitations last night," she told them. "My hand is still feeling numb, and I hardly invited anyone."

Chichi looked up at her. "I just got our invitations in the mail Saturday morning. They came out so pretty!"

"At least they were right. I had to send mine back twice. What a nightmare," Bulma responded. "Thankfully, I ordered them months ago."

Goku handed her a piece of paper. "Chi finally finished our guest list this morning."

"Perfect! Now, we need to figure out how you'd like the dining room arranged."

"Oh! Round tables," Chichi exclaimed. "It's so intimate that way," she sighed dreamily.

Bulma giggled. "Round tables then!" She quickly scribbled the note down. "Okay. Let's move on to the flowers."

**(End chapter 14)**

Yeah! An update finally, right!

Next time: We're going to take a little trip into the past again, with Akira as a tour guide! We're going to learn a little about Bulma's relationship with Goku finally, and how things came to be the way they were between those two. Possibly some B/V interaction. Not sure yet. Depends on how far I get.

PANDORA ;-)


End file.
